Sombras del alma
by SandrytaTNT
Summary: nnn


Sombras del alma

Melissa Good

Título original:Shadows of the Soul.Copyright de la traducción:Atalía (c) 2003

1

—Matadlos.

El hombre que sujetaba el pergamino levantó la mirada y se apresuró a apartar los ojos al posarlos en el rostro frío y distante de la mujer sentada en el trono por encima de él.

—¿Majestad? —murmuró—. ¿Has dicho...?

—Matadlos —repitió la mujer con tono tajante—. ¿Qué es lo que no has entendido de eso? No tenemos comida suficiente para alimentar bocas inútiles.

—Pero... se les puede enseñar, sin duda.

La mujer echó a un lado la cabeza inmaculadamente peinada, mirando a los ojos a un soldado alto que estaba de pie y firmemente cuadrado allí cerca.

—Mátalo. —Señaló al hombre con un gesto de su mandíbula de líneas perfectas.

—Ama. —El soldado sacó la espada y se acercó al escriba. No hizo ni caso de la expresión de horror y pasmo y echó el brazo hacia atrás, lo lanzó hacia delante y hundió la hoja hasta la empuñadura en el pecho del hombre.

Con un gorgoteo, el escriba cayó al suelo.

El pergamino salió rodando de su mano, tintineando por el suelo. El soldado limpió su espada en la túnica del hombre y se volvió, recogió el pergamino y regresó a la tarima. Subió los escalones a zancadas uniformes y musculosas y se arrodilló a los pies de la mujer que estaba en el trono.

—Ama. —Le ofreció el pergamino.

La mujer se echó hacia atrás la manga bordada y alargó la mano, cerrando los dedos alrededor del objeto de madera. Lo desenrolló y leyó lo que estaba escrito, luego volvió a enrollarlo y lo devolvió.

—Sacadlos de los establos y matadlos. Devolvedles a los tratantes el cuerpo del viejo Octos y decidles que si vuelven a traerme una mercancía inútil como ésa, acabarán todos como él.

—Sí, ama. —El soldado cogió el pergamino y se alzó, caminando hacia atrás y agachando la cabeza hasta que llegó al pie de la tarima. Luego se giró y señaló a otros dos soldados que estaban cerca, dándoles órdenes precisas en voz baja.

Cobraron ánimos y luego lo siguieron, levantaron el cuerpo del mercader entre los dos y lo sacaron a rastras. Su cuerpo dejó un reguero de sangre en las piedras.

No era el primero.

La mujer se recostó en su asiento y posó los brazos en los reposabrazos de madera tallada del trono. Se quedó contemplando pensativa las manchas del suelo y luego las descartó agitando los dedos.

—¿Stanislaus?

—¿Ama? —El senescal del castillo se acercó y se arrodilló a sus pies con una elegancia enérgica en nada parecida a la del soldado. Echó la cabeza canosa hacia atrás y la miró con confianza, seguro de sus habilidades y del valor que tenía para su soberana.

—¿Alguna noticia del norte?

—Un mensajero, ama —replicó Stanislaus de inmediato—. Pero no tiene noticias. Sólo ha dicho que llega Bregos y que todo va bien.

Unos ojos azules tan claros que sólo eran hielo teñido se estrecharon.

—¿Cuándo?

—Esta noche.

Los largos dedos tamborilearon ligeramente sobre la madera del trono.

—Con la venia, ama, he pedido que despejen el cuartel y que preparen los aposentos de Bregos.

En los labios bien formados de la mujer apareció una leve sonrisa carente de humor.

—Sí, seguro que quiere una almohada limpia donde posar la cabeza —replicó—. Bien. Dile al personal que esta noche cenaremos en el comedor público. —Se levantó y su sorprendente estatura se irguió por encima del senescal arrodillado—. Envía las invitaciones de costumbre. Seguro que todo el mundo desea oír lo que nuestro... afortunado... general tiene que contar.

—Ama. —Stanislaus agachó la cabeza como asentimiento.

Los ojos gélidos lo contemplaron un momento y luego la mujer pasó ante la figura arrodillada y bajó los escalones. Los soldados ya cuadrados se pusieron aún más firmes al pasar ella, levantando la barbilla.

Ella ni los miró, pero tomó nota del movimiento y lo aprobó. El soldado más próximo a la entrada se echó hacia delante y abrió la gran puerta de madera. Ella la cruzó y salió al gran vestíbulo con su techo altísimo y abovedado y sus suelos de mármol.

Sus pasos no sonaban. El dobladillo de su toga rozaba ligeramente el suelo al cruzar la silenciosa cámara y subir las escaleras que se alzaban en curva al otro extremo. A mitad de las escaleras, un grito leve y lejano se coló por la ventana cerrada. Se detuvo y ladeó la cabeza para escuchar.

Otro grito, interrumpido bruscamente. La mujer escuchó el silencio durante unos segundos y luego se volvió, pasó por una puerta pequeña y casi oculta y desapareció.

Era un patio desnudo y solitario lleno de figuras exhaustas y asustadas. La mayoría apenas tenían edad suficiente para no ser considerados niños, pero todos tenían la expresión de la desesperación absoluta al mirar a los soldados armados que los rodeaban.

Las puertas de los establos se abrieron y salieron dos soldados arrastrando un cuerpo salpicado de sangre. Lo tiraron al suelo y fueron al abrevadero cercano, donde metieron las manos en el agua y se las lavaron.

Salió otro soldado y cerró la puerta. Se acercó enérgicamente a los esclavos apiñados y los observó. Luego se volvió.

—Traedme una ballesta —ordenó—. Su Majestad desea que los matemos y que exhibamos al mercader que los ha traído como ejemplo de lo que no se debe hacer en el futuro.

Los esclavos soltaron gritos sofocados y se aferraron los unos a los otros. Dos de la fila de delante estaban abrazadas estrechamente, una chica de pelo castaño y otra rubia más baja.

El capitán de la guardia esperó a que le trajeran una ballesta. Luego observó las caras y se fijó en las chicas. Sonrió levemente y señaló a la de pelo castaño.

—Traed a ésa. Aquí.

—¡No! —La chica rubia se aferró al brazo de la de pelo castaño.

Dos soldados se abalanzaron sobre ellas y agarraron a la chica de pelo castaño. Un tercero apartó a la rubia de un empujón con el extremo de la lanza.

—Atrás —gritó el soldado—. ¡Ya te tocará a ti bien pronto!

Los soldados arrastraron a la chica y la pusieron contra un poste de madera, astillado y lleno de marcas, colocado en el centro del espacio. La sujetaron, mirando al capitán con confianza mientras éste apuntaba. La chica se quedó paralizada, con los ojos desorbitados al mirar al capitán.

—¡NO! —volvió a gritar la chica rubia. El tercer soldado la golpeó con el extremo de la lanza, tirándola al suelo—. ¡No! ¡No! ¡¡¡¡Lilaaaa!!!!

La ballesta disparó. La chica se derrumbó cuando los soldados la soltaron, cayó al suelo y se dobló sobre la flecha que le salía del pecho. El capitán se la quedó mirando, luego asintió y empezó a cargar de nuevo la ballesta.

—El siguiente.

Los soldados se acercaron y agarraron a un chico desgarbado, que se debatía inútilmente entre los dos.

—No —susurró la chica rubia—. Oh, no.

—Calla. —Un chico de pelo castaño se arrodilló a su lado, observando angustiado a los guardias—. Shh... ya no puedes hacer nada.

—Era la única que me quedaba de mi familia —susurró la chica—. Oh, dioses...

—Bueno. —El chico sacó valor de alguna parte—. Pronto tú también estarás con ella. Y con el resto de tu familia —le dijo—. Todos lo estaremos.

La ballesta emitió un tañido.

—El siguiente.

Unas manos de dedos largos estaban apoyadas en el parapeto de piedra que daba al matadero. La mujer observó cómo caía otro cuerpo, sumándose a una pila de figuras andrajosas y flacas que los soldados ya habían amontonado a un lado.

Unos inteligentes ojos azules estudiaron a los que quedaban. La mujer avanzó junto al parapeto hasta situarse por encima de donde estaba el capitán. Apoyó el peso en la piedra, evaluando la escena.

Los soldados agarraron a una chica bajita y rubia. Tenía el rostro surcado de lágrimas, pero caminaba entre los hombres con la cabeza alta y sólo se vino abajo al pasar junto a la pila de cuerpos, momento en que alargó la mano hacia un brazo delgado e inerte que sobresalía desde el fondo.

Los hombres la colocaron contra el poste ya empapado de sangre y ella apoyó la cabeza, levantando los ojos al cielo, doloridos, buscando algo.

Nada más que críos inútiles.La mujer morena suspiró, meneando la cabeza.Qué desperdicio.

El capitán de la guardia alzó la ballesta. La mujer que observaba posó la mirada sobre los esclavos que quedaban y luego alzó la mano. Se detuvo un instante y luego se puso los dedos entre los dientes y soltó un agudo silbido.

El capitán pegó un respingo como si se hubiera disparado a sí mismo. Bajó la ballesta, se volvió y la vio.

—Majestad. —Se acercó rápidamente a ella, deteniéndose ante el muro e inclinando la cabeza—. ¿No se ha hecho como deseabas?

—No. —Su voz grave y musical reverberaba ligeramente—. Bregos viene de camino. Necesitan ayuda en las cocinas. —Señaló a los esclavos que quedaban—. Llevadlos allí y limpiad todo esto.

—Ama. —El capitán se tocó la sien con gesto de respeto y se dio la vuelta—. Está bien. Ya habéis oído a Su Majestad —alzó la voz—. Todos estos a la cocina y sacad esa basura de aquí.

La mujer volvió a apoyar el peso en los antebrazos. Los dos soldados soltaron a la chica rubia, que dejó caer los brazos a los lados como si le pesaran el doble que ella. El guardia la empujó para que volviera con los restantes esclavos y ella tropezó, recuperando el equilibrio en el último momento. El guardia volvió a empujarla, obligándola a pasar junto a los hombres del matadero que estaban sacando los cuerpos a rastras.

La chica miró los cuerpos, luego volvió la cabeza y levantó la mirada hacia el parapeto, hacia la mujer alta, vestida con elegantes sedas, que estaba allí observando.

Por un momento, sus ojos se encontraron.

Luego el soldado empujó de nuevo a la esclava y se la llevaron con los demás.

La mujer morena se quedó mirando un momento más, hasta que desaparecieron. Luego se volvió y regresó a la puerta encastrada en el grueso muro del castillo.

La cocina era inmensa. El techo alto estaba tiznado tras años de humo de los fuegos y en todas partes había grandes mesas de madera rodeadas por esforzados esclavos, en su mayoría mujeres. El capataz metió de un empujón en la estancia a cuatro de los nuevos esclavos y agarró del brazo a una mujer que pasaba.

—Hilda.

La mujer se detuvo y se limpió las manos en el delantal.

—¿Sí, señor?

—Nuevos. Los envía el ama, que espera a Bregos y sus hombres esta noche.

—Aajj. —La mujer se tocó la frente, mirando a los cuatro recién llegados—. ¡Por los dioses, si son unos niños!

El capataz se encogió de hombros.

—Tienen manos y ojos. Que los usen. —Se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

La mujer se volvió y miró a las figuras sucias y marcadas por el viaje, apiñadas contra la pared, que la miraban a su vez.

—Lo que me faltaba. —Su rostro se endureció—. Pero cómo estáis de guarros. Entrad en esa habitación de ahí y lavaos antes de que contaminéis este sitio. —Los llevó hacia una puerta, empujándolos bruscamente para que entraran en una estancia desnuda y fría llena de pilas de piedra—. Alberot, ven a echar una mano.

Un hombre fornido de aspecto cruel se reunió con ella, secándose las manos en un delantal manchado de sangre.

—¿Nuevos?

Hilda asintió.

—Bueno. —Miró a los recién llegados con asco—. Tráeme ropa para ellos. Vosotros quitaos esos andrajos y para cuando vuelva os quiero ver a todos lavados, si queréis saber lo que os conviene. —Se dio la vuelta y se fue, cerrando la puerta tras ella con un estampido hueco.

Los cuatro se miraron con cautela. Al cabo de un momento, el chico de pelo castaño carraspeó y tocó el lado de una pila.

—Creo que será mejor que hagamos lo que han dicho. —Miró a la chica rubia que estaba algo apartada, con el rostro como una máscara silenciosa—. Venga. No querrás empezar con mal pie.

—Déjame en paz. —La chica se soltó la manga que le había cogido y se fue a la pared del fondo, dejándose caer y rodeándose las rodillas con las manos—. A lo mejor si soy bien mala, me matan.

—Oye, ésa no es forma de hablar. —El chico se acercó a ella y se acuclilló a su lado—. Escucha, podríamos haber terminado peor. Al menos aquí seguro que nos dan de comer, no como en el camino.

—Me da igual —susurró la chica.

—Venga. —El chico le puso una mano en el brazo con delicadeza—. No tardarán en volver.

La chica se apartó de él.

—Vete.

—Deberíamos mantenernos unidos —insistió él—. En un lugar como éste, se necesitan amigos. —Se volvió para mirar a los otros—. A mí me cogieron cuando tenía seis años. Lo sé bien. —Se volvió de nuevo a la chica—. ¿Crees que te van a dejar en paz? ¿Crees que te matarán? Para nada. —La zarandeó—. Sólo te harán desear haber muerto hace muchísimo tiempo.

La chica lo miró. Sus claros ojos verdes estaban enrojecidos y agotados.

—Yo lo sé —repitió él—. ¿Crees que no puede ser peor? Créeme, es peor que esto. —Despacio, se subió la manga sucia y marrón y les mostró la parte interna del bíceps. Grabada a fuego en su carne había una marca, rodeada de una cicatriz de piel retorcida—. ¿Esos de fuera? ¿A los que les han clavado las flechas? Esos son los que han tenido suerte.

La chica rubia parpadeó y dos lágrimas le resbalaron por ambos lados de la cara, dejando un surco en la mugre. Hundió la cabeza entre las manos y tragó, apretando tanto los puños que se le veían los huesos a través de la piel con una blancura espantosa.

El chico de pelo castaño miró a su alrededor.

—Echad agua en esa pila, rápido. Antes de que vuelva la vieja. ¡Deprisa!

Tras un momento de indecisión, los otros dos obedecieron, cogieron cubos y empezaron a llenar la pila de agua. El chico los miró y luego se volvió de nuevo a la figura acurrucada contra la pared.

—Oye. ¿Cómo te llamas? —Volvió a tocarle el brazo—. Yo me llamo Toris.

La chica tomó aliento entrecortadamente y se frotó la cara con los nudillos. Lo miró con cansancio por encima del antebrazo.

—Gabrielle.

—¿De dónde eres?

La chica suspiró.

—De Potedaia.

—Yo sé dónde está eso —le dijo Toris—. No está lejos de donde yo soy.

—Estaba —susurró Gabrielle—. Ya no existe. Lo quemaron. —Se le volvieron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas—. Quemaron a mis padres en el granero. Oí cómo gritaban. —Tomó aliento—. No sé por qué tuvieron que matarlos.

Toris miró a su alrededor.

—Porque no podían utilizarlos. Sólo se llevan a los que pueden utilizar, es por lo único por lo que va a pagar la que gobierna este sitio —le dijo—. Por eso nos estaban matando. Le parecíamos demasiado jóvenes. —Alargó la mano—. Vamos. Haz lo que dicen. Cuando estés bien aquí, podrás pensar qué hacer a continuación.

Gabrielle se lo quedó mirando. En realidad sólo quería cerrar los ojos y que terminara todo. Quedarse dormida y no volver a despertar. El mundo era malévolo y frío y no tenía deseos de seguir existiendo en él, en este castillo oscuro y húmedo lleno de gente que la despreciaba y la odiaba.

Qué cerca había estado. Aún sentía la madera del poste contra el cuello y olía el hedor de la sangre a su alrededor. Si cerraba los ojos, veía el rostro frío y seguro del capitán de la guardia y oía de nuevo ese maldito silbido que le había negado la paz.

Abrió los ojos.

—La mujer de la que hablas, la que gobierna este sitio... ¿era la mujer del parapeto? ¿La que detuvo al hombre de la ballesta?

Toris asintió.

—Es la señora de este sitio y de todas las tierras que lo rodean.

Se oyó un fuerte estrépito desde fuera y pasos que se acercaban.

—Vamos —susurró Toris con urgencia—. No querrás que te peguen. —Le tiró del brazo y esta vez, agotada, ella dejó que la levantara y la llevara a la pila.

Los otros dos ya se habían desnudado y se estaban lavando, con expresión taciturna. Toris se quitó la camisa, exponiendo su carne medio cubierta de viejas abrasiones y cicatrices, además de la del brazo. Dejó caer la camisa al suelo y metió el cuerpo en la pila, luego se irguió y se frotó los brazos para quitarse la mugre.

Con un suspiro, Gabrielle tragó y luego se quitó la andrajosa túnica, sintiendo la fría humedad de la habitación que le atacaba la piel. Cogió agua entre las manos y empezó a lavarse, sin hacer caso de los ojos curiosos de los demás. Metió la cabeza en el agua y se frotó el pelo, luego se irguió y se encogió cuando el líquido frío le corrió por la espalda.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y la vieja regresó, evidentemente enfadada. Tras ella venía una mujer más joven de cara amargada, en cuyas manos dejó un fardo de tela mientras observaba a las cuatro figuras medio vestidas y medio lavadas.

—¿Aún no habéis terminado? Me lo tendría que haber figurado. —Sin avisar, agarró una escoba con un extremo de ramitas desgastadas y la descargó contra ellos, golpeando a la chica más cercana en la cara—. ¡Moveos, cerdos inútiles!

La chica se apartó a rastras, con la mejilla ensangrentada.

—Que se vistan y luego tráelos a los asadores. Al menos podemos usarlos para dar vueltas a los asados. —La mujer más grande empujó hacia las pilas a la más joven que había venido con ella, luego se dio la vuelta y se marchó malhumorada.

—Ya la habéis oído —les dijo ásperamente la mujer más joven—. Deprisa. —A pesar de las palabras, ésta al menos parecía menos dura—. No os conviene que Hilda se enfade. Es una zorra.

Los cuatro se miraron e hicieron un esfuerzo por acelerar, quitándose el máximo posible de suciedad de la piel con el agua fría y sin jabón. Tras ponerse los andrajos zurcidos pero secos que les habían dado, siguieron a su nueva líder por la puerta, entrando de nuevo en el caos.

Los aposentos reales estaban situados en el ala norte de la fortaleza, en lo alto de una torre que tenía sólo dos pasarelas de piedra que la conectaban con el resto del castillo. Una puerta de arco, de gruesa madera con bandas de hierro, cerraba el paso al interior, pero los guardias apostados fuera se apresuraron a abrirla y se echaron a un lado cuando se acercó la ocupante de los aposentos.

Pasó ante ellos y entró en el vestíbulo interior sin decir palabra, aguzando el oído hasta que oyó que la puerta se cerraba tras ella. Dentro reinaba el silencio, las paredes estaban adornadas con tapices y los suelos cubiertos de juncos frescos que crujían ligeramente al caminar sobre ellos.

Al final del vestíbulo, había otra puerta y se detuvo al llegar a ella, posó una mano en la madera y se quedó muy quieta, cerrando los ojos y concentrando todos sus sentidos en lo que la rodeaba.

No oyó nada salvo el crujido de las vigas de encima y el susurro del viento. Abrió la puerta y entró.

La puerta se cerró silenciosamente cuando pasó. Xena se apoyó en ella y se quedó quieta, moviendo tan sólo los ojos al examinar el interior de sus aposentos. Al cabo de un momento se convenció de que nada había sido tocado en su ausencia. Cruzó el suelo cubierto con una lujosa alfombra hasta una cómoda silla que había detrás de una mesa de hierro forjado y se sentó, alcanzando el frasco con tapón que colgaba de un tirador a un lado.

Sus ojos se fijaron con pericia en el tapón antes de quitarlo, se sirvió una copa del contenido y se reclinó en la silla para beberlo.

La estancia estaba colmada de lujosa magnificencia. Esta sala exterior era su habitación de trabajo, la sala pública donde concedía pequeñas audiencias a los ayudantes más próximos a sus intereses. A lo largo de las paredes había una elegante colección de muebles finamente tallados y el techo formaba una alta bóveda, con vigas de madera marcadas y tiznadas de humo. Incrustados en las paredes de piedra había candelabros de hierro forjado, cada uno de los cuales sujetaba una vela en buen estado a la espera de ser encendida al caer la noche.

Una puerta interior llevaba a sus habitaciones privadas. Dos contraventanas de cristales emplomados que daban a un balcón justo detrás de ella dejaban pasar la luz que se derramaba sobre sus hombros y destacaba el bordado de seda de la toga que llevaba.

Un rayo de sol fortuito se metió en su copa, creando una mancha de color rojo sangre sobre la tela que le cubría el muslo. Giró la mano ligeramente, observando cómo corría y se extendía el reflejo. Soltó una suave carcajada y vació la copa, colocándola en la mesa y doblando las manos sobre el regazo justo en el momento en que se oyó un suave golpe en la puerta.

Tomó aliento desde las entrañas antes de hablar, añadiendo una resonancia a su tono que sabía que llegaría hasta fuera.

—Adelante.

La puerta se abrió despacio, revelando la cabeza canosa de uno de sus ayudantes. Éste inclinó la cabeza con respeto y luego entró y cruzó la estancia, deteniéndose al otro lado de la mesa.

—Ama. —Tenía la voz suave y un ligero acento y unos ojos azules sorprendentemente inocentes.

—¿Sí? —Observó su cara—. ¿Qué pasa?

Él le ofreció dos rollos de pergamino.

—Las cuentas de esta estación, Majestad. Las acabamos de terminar.

Xena alargó la mano y se echó hacia delante. Cogió los pergaminos que le ofrecía y se echó hacia atrás de nuevo, colocó uno en la mesa y abrió el otro. Sus ojos leyeron rápidamente lo escrito, luego empezaron de nuevo y lo leyeron más despacio.

Su mirada se alzó para posarse en la cara del hombre. Éste tragó con los ojos parpadeantes.

—Treinta por ciento perdido a causa de los ladrones, ¿eh? —comentó Xena con engañosa suavidad.

—Eso es lo que han dicho los municipios exteriores, sí, Majestad —contestó el contable.

—¿Y tú te lo crees, Yohans?

El hombre se agitó visiblemente.

Xena se levantó y rodeó la mesa. Yohans se encogió cuando pasó por detrás de él, pero se quedó quieto. Ella se movió a su alrededor con un movimiento suave y felino que hacía crujir la seda que cubría su alta figura.

—¿Tú te crees que el treinta por ciento del tributo que me deben ha sido robado, Yohans?

Él soltó aliento.

—La verdad es que no, Majestad —susurró Yohans—. Pero eso es lo que nos han dicho.

Xena se apoyó en la mesa y bajó un poco la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Tú qué crees que ha pasado en realidad?

Él miró al suelo.

Ella le puso el borde del pergamino en la barbilla y le levantó la cabeza, obligándolo a mirarla. Estaba tembloroso, con espasmos en las manos, tan claramente aterrorizado que ni siquiera podía hablar.

—Yo creo que esas ciudades han mentido.

Él movió la garganta, pero no consiguió emitir sonido alguno.

—Yo creo que tú lo sabías.

Él la miró fijamente. Se oía el castañeteo de sus dientes.

Xena lo contempló impasible. Le entregó el pergamino.

—Vuelve allí, Yohans. Diles a esas ciudades que o encuentran ese treinta por ciento robado o voy a ir yo en persona para cobrárselo en pieles. —Su voz se convirtió en un gruñido ronco—. Las suyas.

Él levantó la mano y aferró el pergamino. Al cabo de un momento, asintió.

—Sí, Majestad.

Ella lo miró mientras se marchaba, con paso espasmódico y lo más deprisa que le permitía su dignidad. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, Xena soltó un suspiro, rodeó la mesa y se dejó caer de nuevo en su silla. Apoyó la cabeza en el puño, alzó el frasco con la mano libre y se sirvió otra copa de vino.

En toda justicia, debería enviar una legión para arrancar el tributo de las ciudades fronterizas. Darles una oportunidad, incluso ésta tan pequeña, para desdecirse y remediar el tema era un error y Xena lo sabía. Bebió un sorbo de vino. Pero también sabía que con Bregos en la ciudad, acompañado de las tropas que le eran leales, enviar una legión de sus propios hombres a otra parte sería un error aún más grave.

Justo después de una campaña triunfal, el cabrón podía incluso decidir ir a por todas esta vez y tratar de arrebatarle el trono.

Los ojos claros de Xena se estrecharon. Su rivalidad era bien conocida para cualquiera del reino que tuviera medio cerebro, y hasta ahora Bregos se había mantenido al filo de la navaja, rindiéndole homenaje con bellas palabras al tiempo que se forjaba una base de poder gracias a su indudable capacidad militar y su carisma personal.

En realidad, debería matarlo. Xena bebió otro trago. Pero no cabía duda de que sus conquistas habían enriquecido al reino y ella misma estaba al filo de la navaja al aceptar lo que podía de él al tiempo que mantenía a raya su ambición.

Vació la copa y la dejó en la mesa, contemplando la fina capa roja que quedaba dentro del cristal transparente. Luego, con un movimiento vertiginoso, cogió la copa y la lanzó al otro lado de la estancia, estrellándola al fondo de la chimenea donde ardía un pequeño fuego. Saltaron chispas cuando el fuego purificó el cristal.

Xena se levantó, echando a un lado los papeles de su mesa de trabajo con inquieta impaciencia. Estudió el primero de ellos, luego apartó la pila y los dejó, dirigiéndose a sus aposentos privados.

El fuerte golpe hizo que Gabrielle diera un respingo, aunque le dolía tanto el cuerpo que apenas podía moverlo. Apartó los ojos de la manivela de la que estaba tirando y vio a uno de los que acababan de llegar con ella, el chico que se llamaba Alras, levantándose del suelo.

—Cabrón estúpido.

La actividad de la cocina se había ido acelerando a medida que pasaba el día y ahora estaba en lo peor. Habían empezado a llegar servidores vestidos de librea y se estaban descolgando fuentes de plata de unos ganchos que había en las paredes, para colocarlas en las mesas de trabajo despejadas.

Gabrielle soltó aliento y volvió a su trabajo. Tenía los hombros casi entumecidos por el esfuerzo. Cuando empezaba a tirar de nuevo, una mano se posó en su espalda y se detuvo, pegándose a la piedra con cautela.

—Está bien. —La alta ayudante de cocina había vuelto—. Ya basta... ve a la sala del fondo con todos los demás y come algo.

Gabrielle se vio arrastrada con el resto de los esclavos de la cocina y entró en una sala situada al fondo de la cocina que tenía bancos a lo largo de la pared y aire de haber sido muy usada. La estancia ya se estaba llenando de cuerpos, de caras tiznadas y cansadas que la rodeaban y se dirigían hacia una mesa larga y tosca situada al fondo.

Alras se colocó a su lado, intercambiando con ella una mueca de cansancio. No habían hablado mucho, pero su experiencia común al menos les daba cierta familiaridad mutua y Gabrielle descubrió que se alegraba de verlo. Había perdido contacto con los otros dos, la chica que había estado con Alras y el alto Toris: los carniceros los habían elegido y se los habían llevado hacía ya tiempo.

Llegaron a la mesa y Gabrielle se encontró con que le pasaban un plato y una jarra, vulgares pero en buen estado. Avanzó un poco y un hombre con delantal de cocinero le puso un montón de lonchas de carne y tubérculos asados en el plato, lo cubrió todo con una rodaja de pan y le señaló un barril que tenía detrás.

Dejó el plato y llenó la jarra, luego recogió el plato de madera y esperó a que Alras se reuniera con ella. Se sentaron en un banco del fondo y se colocaron los platos en las rodillas, dejando las jarras en el suelo a su lado.

Por un momento, Gabrielle se limitó a quedarse sentada, agradecida de tener la pared de piedra detrás, apoyándose en ella y dejando que se le relajara el cuerpo. La estancia se iba llenando cada vez más de trabajadores, algunos de los cuales cogían sus platos y se sentaban directamente en el suelo, pues los bancos estaban ocupados.

—No está mal —murmuró Alras, con la boca llena.

Gabrielle miró su plato. En él había una cantidad sorprendente de comida, carne cortada de los asados que se había pasado todo el día cuidando y dos clases de tubérculos. El pan era blando y recién hecho y lo tocó con cansada confusión.

Desde que habían sido capturados por los tratantes, la comida había consistido en cortezas rancias de pan negro y, si tenían suerte, agua. A pesar de su agotamiento y de la bruma del horror emocional, su cuerpo captó la diferencia y sintió que se le hacía la boca agua. Cogió un pedazo de pan y se lo metió en la boca, masticándolo.

Era ligeramente dulce y muy rico.

No se parecía en nada al de su madre. Gabrielle parpadeó y se tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Volvió a apoyar la cabeza en la piedra y miró a los desconocidos que llenaban la estancia, desoladoramente consciente de lo sola que estaba.

Al menos, en el viaje hasta aquí había tenido a Lila. Cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula para contener un gemido. Había ocurrido todo tan deprisa que ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de despedirse de su hermana y en su mente, volvió a ver la expresión de sobresalto de Lila cuando la flecha...

No. Gabrielle se obligó a dejar de pensarlo. Por duro que fuera, sabía que no podía sumirse ahora mismo en el horror de todo aquello. Abrió los ojos y sorbió, pasándose la manga manchada de la túnica por la cara antes de erguirse y volver a centrar su atención en lo que la rodeaba.

Algunas miradas se encontraron con la suya y se sorprendió al ver una tímida curiosidad mezclada con indiferencia y cautela en los ojos que la miraban.

A lo mejor Toris estaba en lo cierto, reflexionó, bajando la mirada y cogiendo una loncha de carne, colocándola sobre un trozo de pan y dándole un mordisco. A lo mejor éste no era el peor sitio donde podría haber terminado, teniendo todo en cuenta.

Tomando aliento temblorosamente, dejó de pensar en su familia por ahora y se concentró en sobrevivir, llenándose el estómago con la abundante comida y sabiendo que tendría tiempo suficiente, largas y solitarias horas en la oscuridad, para llorar.

Xena se detuvo en las sombras de la entrada. Sus ojos recorrieron la gran estancia, donde las velas se agitaban en decenas de candelabros y llenaban el espacio de una luz cálida. Se oía el leve eco del zumbido grave de las conversaciones, pues las mesas de dentro estaban llenas de los nobles de mayor alcurnia que constituían su corte.

En una tarima estaba la mesa principal. Detrás, colocada en el centro mismo, estaba su vistosa silla, bañada en oro y forrada con cómodos almohadones. A cada lado, llegando hasta el final de la mesa, estaban los asientos de honor. Xena tenía por costumbre seleccionar a los que favorecía para que se sentaran allí y la competencia para obtener tal honor era feroz.

Esta noche les había tocado a dos de sus duques, junto con sus esposas. Estaban de pie allí cerca, cuidándose mucho de no acercarse a la tarima sin que ella estuviera presente, pero lo bastante cerca como para indicar a todos que habían sido favorecidos. También allí cerca estaba Jellaus, el músico de la corte, con el arpa metida debajo del brazo.

Había dejado dos asientos vacíos, adelantándose a la entrada cuidadosamente orquestada de su general al regresar. Sabía que Bregos no aparecería hasta que lo hubiera hecho ella, hasta que estuvieran todos sentados y él pudiera entrar con toda la pompa y solemnidad posibles.

Xena suspiró, deseando que la velada ya hubiera acabado, pues la pose amablemente antagonista de Bregos la desquiciaba. Se colocó bien la toga de seda que envolvía su alta figura y avanzó, carraspeando levemente para advertir de su presencia a los guardias de la puerta.

Se pusieron rígidos, mirándola un instante y luego de nuevo al frente. El guardia de la izquierda rodeó con la mano una vara forrada de fieltro y se enderezó, consciente de la importancia de su papel. Alzó el brazo trazando un arco grandioso y ceremonial y golpeó un gong de bronce que había al otro lado de la puerta.

Las voces se callaron.

—Su Majestad, defensora del reino, conquistadora de las tierras lejanas, Xena la Despiadada —vociferó el guardia de la derecha.

Los guardias de la sala se cuadraron. Los nobles inclinaron la cabeza y las mujeres exquisitamente vestidas realizaron reverencias perfectas.

Xena paseó la mirada por encima de todos ellos, haciéndose con el control del momento antes de pasar junto a los guardias y entrar en la sala, caminando a un paso potente y lento en dirección a la mesa elevada.

Al pasar junto a Jellaus, éste cayó de rodillas, agachando la cabeza como homenaje al tiempo que sus dedos acariciaban las cuerdas de su arpa, emitiendo un acorde de música suave. Xena alzó una mano y le tocó la cabeza, revolviéndole un poco el espeso pelo rojizo al pasar y subir los tres escalones hasta la tarima.

Se detuvo ante su asiento, apoyando los dedos en la mesa cubierta con damasco.

—Podéis alzaros. —Esperó a que lo hicieran, captando las miradas intensas y vigilantes que ahora se dirigían a ella—. Esta noche veremos el regreso de nuestro largo tiempo... ausente... general Bregos. —Bajó el tono ligeramente—. Todos os uniréis a mí para darle la bienvenida.

La respuesta fue un grave murmullo de asentimiento. Xena inclinó la cabeza y luego tomó asiento, colocando las manos con precisión sobre los florones dorados de su silla ornamentada y dejando que su falda de seda se acomodara alrededor de sus rodillas. Asintió graciosamente cuando sus duques se acercaron y aceptó sus lugares comunes con una levísima sonrisa.

—Descansad un poco —les dijo el hombre canoso—. Mañana va a haber mucho trabajo.

Gabrielle fue con los demás, siguiendo a la masa de esclavos por un pasillo lleno de corrientes de aire. Al final había una gran puerta que enmarcaba un tramo de escaleras anchas y desgastadas.

Bajaron en fila y en silencio. Al llegar al final de las escaleras y contemplar una gran sala, una mano la agarró del brazo.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Gabrielle—. Toris.

—Shh. Ven. —El chico de pelo castaño la llevó a un lado—. Por aquí.

Gabrielle miró a su alrededor, pero se dio cuenta de que allí no había nadie a quien conociera mejor que a Toris.

—¿Dónde vamos?

Toris dobló una esquina, pasó ante un montón de bañeras apiladas y entró en una zona polvorienta y sin usar de la sala. Gabrielle se relajó cuando vio que los otros dos con los que habían llegado ya estaban allí, sentados contra la pared.

—Hola.

—Hola —murmuró Alras—. Esto está bastante sucio, pero todos los demás sitios ya están ocupados.

—Creo que me da igual. —Gabrielle miró a su alrededor. El suelo estaba cubierto de paja y los únicos muebles sobre los que sentarse eran unos camastros hechos a base de ramas atadas.

—He conseguido esto. —Toris sacó un fardo de tela y les dio a cada uno un saco doblado repleto de zurcidos—. No es mucho.

Gabrielle cogió el saco que le ofrecía y se sentó en uno de los camastros.

—Gracias. Es mejor que nada.

El chico de pelo castaño se sentó frente a ella y todos se quedaron callados un rato, mirándose. Estaban cubiertos de mugre y, en el caso de Toris, de sangre. Gabrielle se sentía diez estaciones más vieja y se imaginaba el aspecto que debía de tener, a juzgar por el estado de sus manos.

Estaba cansada. No sólo cansada de cuerpo, sino también de alma.

A su alrededor, oía a los demás siervos que se movían, preparándose para descansar, lavándose...ah.Gabrielle respiró hondo. Oía el ruido del agua al correr en alguna parte.

—Creo que quiero lavarme —dijo.

Toris hizo una mueca.

—Ya, pues... tienen una jerarquía para eso. Nosotros somos nuevos. Somos los últimos. —Dobló una mano, haciendo un gesto de dolor—. Lo he descubierto por las malas.

Gabrielle suspiró.

—Al menos nos han dado de comer. —Sabía que tenía que encontrar algo que hacer hasta que les tocara el turno de lavarse. La idea de dormir con toda la mugre que tenía encima le estaba dando picores, a pesar de todo lo que le había ocurrido—. ¿Qué tal si intentamos ponernos un poco más cómodos?

Nadie tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, ella menos que nadie. Pero se movilizaron y se levantaron para registrar el pequeño espacio lleno de corrientes de aire con la mirada.

—Supongo que podemos empezar con algo de paja —dijo Gabrielle—. Parece que tienen mucha.

Toris se unió a ella y se pusieron a recoger montones de paja, trabajando juntos en silencio.

El encargado del vino le rellenó la copa e inclinó la cabeza haciendo una reverencia. Xena lo saludó con una leve sonrisa y luego volvió a prestar atención al duque sentado a su derecha.

—Majestad, claro que apoyamos absolutamente tu postura —le aseguró el duque Lastay—. Tú sabes que mis opiniones sobre la expansión hacia el sur han sido siempre muy entusiastas.

—Por supuesto. —Xena se apoyó en el brazo de su silla—. Dado que tú eres quien más puede ganar gracias a ello. —Añadió una breve sonrisa, desafiándolo a negarlo. No lo hizo. Pero daba igual. Xena comprendía el ansia de tierras que ardía en las entrañas de aquel hombre y no lo culpaba por ello—. Si ocupamos y nos quedamos con todo lo que hay hasta los acantilados, vas a ser un hombre muy atareado.

Lastay se acercó más a ella apoyándose en el brazo de su silla y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Bienvenida sea la tarea, mi reina. A mí me encanta.

Xena estaba a punto de contestar cuando oyó un crujido y levantó la mirada para ver cómo se abrían de par en par las grandes puertas de entrada.

—Ah. —Se enderezó, irguiéndose en su asiento y recolocándose los pliegues de seda de la toga—. Justo a tiempo.

Uno de los guardias golpeó el suelo tres veces con el extremo de la lanza y el ruido llamó la atención de la sala. Xena colocó las manos con precisión sobre los brazos de la silla e inclinó la cabeza, observando la puerta abierta.

—Con la venia de Su Majestad —voceó el guardia—. Su excelencia, el general de los ejércitos Bregos el Magnífico desea pasar.

Xena jugó con la idea de decir que no. Luego controló sus instintos y asintió una sola vez con la cabeza. Como si vieran la señal, entraron dos columnas de guardias militares, formando un pasillo hasta su tarima. Una vez colocados, se oyeron unas fuertes pisadas de botas que se acercaban. Xena mantuvo la expresión neutra cuando la puerta se llenó con un hombre inmenso, bastante por encima del metro ochenta de estatura y con un peso que era el doble del de un hombre normal.

Llevaba una armadura de bronce pulido y una espada sujeta a la espalda con una empuñadura de bronce intrincadamente envuelta en cuero. A pesar de su tamaño, se movía con suma elegancia y una fuerza ágil que demostraba que los adornos eran funcionales, no sólo bonitos.

Xena esperó a que se dirigiera hacia ella, sintiendo una mezcla de lástima y admiración por éste que era el mejor de sus guerreros. Bregos era inteligente, lleno de talento, un hábil jefe en la guerra y un despiadado conquistador de tierras en su nombre y, en general, muy guapo. Sólo tenía una cosa importante en su contra.

Quería su corona. Xena contempló el rostro bello y anguloso que se iba acercando. Sabía que él la estaba mirando con ojos relucientes tras el casco de guerra que llevaba sobre el pelo negro como el azabache. Suspiró de forma inaudible. Vale, dos cosas. También la quería a ella.

—Mi reina. —Bregos se detuvo ante la tarima y cayó sobre una rodilla, tocándose el pecho como saludo aparentemente humilde—. Llevo muchas lunas anhelando este momento.

Los ojos de Xena recorrieron a los presentes, juzgándolos con penetrante intensidad. Dejó que Bregos siguiera de rodillas varios segundos y luego se levantó despacio, rodeó su silla y bajó los cortos escalones de piedra. Se detuvo al final.

—Mi fiel Bregos. Cómo me alegro de verte. —Le tocó el casco con la punta de los dedos—. Háblame de tus conquistas.

Él alzó la cabeza y dejó que sus ojos recorrieran su cuerpo despacio hasta encontrarse con los de ella. Eran oscuros, de un negro casi líquido, llenos de misterio y difíciles de leer.

—Te traigo grandes noticias, ama. En todas las tierras que hay entre donde estamos y el río, ondea tu bandera.

Se alzó un murmullo y hasta Xena enarcó ligeramente las cejas.

—Tu ambición me emociona, Bregos —dijo despacio, ofreciéndole la mano—. Ven. Siéntate a mi lado y cuéntame todos los detalles escabrosos.

Él cogió su mano con la suya, más grande, y la levantó, rozándola con los labios antes de ponerse en pie. Su cuerpo musculoso superaba en estatura con creces a algunos de los guardias y a la mayoría de los nobles, pero la reluciente cabeza morena de Xena estaba casi al mismo nivel que la suya y a pesar de su mayor masa corporal, no conseguía eclipsarla. Ella le dio la espalda y regresó a la tarima, llevándolo hasta el asiento que estaba junto al suyo.

Él se quedó firme hasta que ella tomó asiento y luego se sentó a su lado.

—Descansad —les dijo a sus hombres con un gesto. Se cuadraron y luego se dieron la vuelta y se retiraron, marchando ante la guardia del castillo con arrogante desprecio.

Xena cogió su copa y le dio vueltas mientras el encargado del vino llenaba la copa de Bregos. Éste alzó la suya a su vez y se la presentó. Ella hizo chocar su copa con la de él y los dos bebieron un sorbo. Bregos había estado de campaña seis largas lunas y ella percibía la tensión que lo rodeaba, olía el aroma almizclado del poder mientras la miraba por encima del borde sobre el que se curvaban sus labios. Seis lunas siendo su propio amo y señor, al mando de sus tropas. Sin responder ante nadie y alabando su nombre sólo de dientes para afuera como autoridad para lo que hacía. Notaba el peligro que había en ello, sabiendo que su triunfal éxito en el campo de batalla no hacía sino aumentar el apoyo que tenía en la capital.

El resto de la mesa escuchaba atentamente, fingiendo que no lo hacía.

—Bueno. —Xena mantuvo una actitud relajada—. Háblame de mis nuevas tierras.

—Así lo haré, ama —dijo Bregos suavemente con voz profunda—. Luego, tal vez, tú me contarás qué me he perdido aquí en casa y qué nuevas tienes tú. —Le sonrió—. No has estado lejos de mis pensamientos, a lo largo de todas mis victorias —dijo—. Te ofreceré mis triunfos y luego, tal vez, tú me honrarás ofreciéndome el honor de ser tu campeón.

Xena enarcó una ceja ligeramente, acercándola hacia la línea del nacimiento del pelo.

—Como mi general supremo, ¿no es eso algo que la mayoría daría por supuesto?

—Del reino sin duda, ama —murmuró él—. Del reino.

Xena se reclinó y rodeó su copa con las manos.

—¿Acaso no soy yo el reino?

Él la miró en silencio, con una leve sonrisa enigmática.

—Con un ejército tan victorioso, no tengo necesidad de contar con un campeón personal —afirmó Xena, bebiendo un sorbo de su copa—. A menos que me estés advirtiendo de alguna amenaza, ¿eh, Bregos?

El gran general alzó una mano, devolviendo las sonrisas al duque y su esposa que estaban al otro lado del trono.

—Jamás, ama —le aseguró—. Pero...

Siempre un pero.Xena lo miró con irónico escepticismo.

—Ahora es un gran territorio, Majestad —le recordó Bregos. Abrió la mano y la posó, boca arriba, en el brazo de la silla de ella—. ¿No sería ventajoso para ti contar con una mano derecha fuerte para ayudarte a controlarlo?

Xena era consciente de la atención disimulada que se centraba sobre ellos. Al pueblo le gustaba Bregos. Los nobles le daban su aprobación: era de su clase y se sentían cómodos con él. Mucho más cómodos que con ella, en realidad. Era popular con sus hombres y, en el ámbito personal, era guapo, limpio y bailaba estupendamente. Muchos de los presentes esperaban que lo convirtiera en su consorte y ella lo sabía.

Bregos lo sabía.

Reconocía que había posibilidades mucho peores a la hora de compartir su trono o su cama. El único problema era que Xena no tenía la menor intención de admitir a nadie en su vida.

Jamás.

Por fin le tocó a ella. Gabrielle entró cansinamente en los baños, cuyo suelo de piedra estaba empapado de barro y agua. Había dejado que los otros tres fueran primero, pues quería el momento de paz que le proporcionaría estar a solas. Se volvió hacia el pilón, cuyos lados de madera estaban alisados por el contacto con innumerables manos.

—Vale.

Abrió la tubería del agua y observó mientras el chorro de líquido oscuro y frío llenaba el pilón. En el baño hacía frío y reinaba el silencio. Una sola antorcha se agitaba contra la pared, llenando el aire de olor a madera quemada y brea.

Volvió a poner el tapón y se apoyó en el borde del pilón, viendo un reflejo distorsionado de sí misma en la superficie justo en el momento de meter las manos en el agua. El frío le estremeció la piel, pero cogió el pedacito de jabón que se había encontrado en el suelo y se frotó los brazos, luego consiguió un poco de espuma y la recogió, con unos puñados de agua, para lavarse la cara.

Olía a latón y a tierra. Gabrielle se aclaró la cara, parpadeando para quitarse el escozor de los ojos. Se estremecía por el frío húmedo, pero la sensación de estar limpia era abrumadora y se armó de valor para quitarse los andrajos que llevaba y echarse por encima del borde del pilón, aterrizando de rodillas. El agua subió hasta rodearle el tronco, con una oleada estremecedora de frío, pero aguantó. El jabón le duró lo suficiente para lavarse entera y metió la cabeza debajo del agua para aclarársela antes de salir de un salto del pilón y quedarse de pie desnuda en el suelo con los dientes castañeantes.

El trozo de tela que Toris le había dado era suficiente para cubrirle el cuerpo. Se lo enrolló alrededor y cogió los andrajos para lavarlos lo mejor que pudo y escurrirlos hasta secarlos. Después de sacar toda el agua que pudo, dudó, mirando el pilón y preguntándose cómo sacar el resto del agua. Sus ojos siguieron dos surcos bien marcados en el suelo y se dio cuenta de que tendría que arrastrar el pilón hasta la puerta y vaciarlo fuera.

—Dioses —susurró Gabrielle, preguntándose de dónde iba a sacar fuerzas para hacerlo. Apoyó los antebrazos en el pilón y agachó la cabeza. Por un momento, dejó que los temblores la inundaran y el frío aumentó el dolor de su cuerpo tras aquel día largo y odioso. Cerró los ojos y sintió el calor de las lágrimas al resbalarle por la cara, cayendo heladas al agua.

—Papá. —Su aliento agitó el líquido turbio—. ¿Me despiertas, por favor? —rogó en voz baja—. Dime que sólo es... un mal sueño. Quiero despertarme y oler el té de mamá y oír a las ovejas fuera y escuchar a Li... —Tuvo que callarse, con el pecho sacudido por los sollozos silenciosos. Despacio, cayó de rodillas, luego se volvió y se sentó en el suelo, rodeándose a sí misma con los brazos y rindiéndose por fin al horror.

Ya era tarde cuando acabó la cena. Xena se levantó y esperó a que todo el mundo se apresurara a levantarse e inclinarse y luego saludó a todos con una elegante inclinación de cabeza.

—Nuestro ejército nos ha traído nuevas y ricas tierras —dijo—. Mañana, las reivindicaremos y recompensaremos a los que nos han sido leales.

Se elevó un grave murmullo de aprobación. Casi se podía oler la codicia en el aire.

—¿Tal vez, mi reina, el buen general también recibirá una recompensa que anhela? —preguntó la esposa del duque como se llamara, con tono suave y gentil.

Se alzó otro murmullo y Xena mantuvo una sonrisa cuidadosamente distante en su rostro al oír los susurros.

—Lo que el general reciba como recompensa es algo que queda entre el general y yo.

—Ama, no necesito recompensa alguna salvo tu favor —dijo Bregos, inclinando la cabeza con estudiado gesto cortesano—. Soy tu hombre.

Vaya. Casi tan estupendo como encontrar ratones en el dormitorio.Xena, sin embargo, le sonrió levemente, consciente de las miradas.

—Mi fiel amigo —murmuró—. ¿Qué más podría pedir que una mano derecha fuerte como la tuya?

Bregos sonrió ante el cumplido.

—¿Me permites el honor de acompañarte hasta tus aposentos, mi reina? Ya veo que das por concluida satisfactoriamente la fiesta de esta noche, ¿no es así?

La verdad era que no tenía una manera cortés de negarse. De todas formas, Xena estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero había aprendido, a lo largo de los años desde que ocupara el trono, a escoger sabiamente sus batallas. Sabía que rechazar a Bregos, en este momento de triunfo evidente, podría poner en duda su favor hacia él, pero también podría poner en peligro el apoyo de los duques a quienes Bregos había enriquecido enormemente gracias a sus conquistas.

Xena sintió que la tensión del largo día se posaba sobre ella. Dirigió a Bregos un breve gesto de asentimiento, se dio la vuelta y bajó los escalones. Bregos se unió a ella y atravesaron la sala el uno al lado del otro, mientras los asistentes se inclinaban ante ellos.

Los dos guardias de la puerta se cuadraron y la miraron cuando pasó a su lado y ella les hizo una pequeña señal con la mano. Se relajaron y siguieron en su puesto, mirando de nuevo al frente para observar la sala mientras se vaciaba.

—Esas cuevas de hierro que has encontrado parecen lucrativas —comentó Xena, mientras sus pisadas hacían crujir ligeramente los juncos—. Seguro que nuestros herreros harán buen uso del material.

—Sí —asintió Bregos con seriedad—. Nuevas armas, para empezar. He reclutado media legión de buenos hombres ansiosos de empuñar la espada. —La miró de reojo—. ¿Cómo has estado tú, mi reina? ¿Van bien las cosas aquí?

—Tan bien como siempre —contestó Xena—. La cosecha ha sido buena y sólo ha habido algunos rumores de ataques procedentes del norte.

—Yo he oído hablar de una nueva amenaza —dijo el general—. Piratas, hombres salvajes que han estado atacando las ciudades río abajo. Me temo que nosotros podríamos ser su siguiente objetivo.

Xena también lo había oído.

—Su último objetivo —afirmó suavemente—. Si es que son tan estúpidos que lo intentan.

Doblaron la esquina y empezaron a subir las escaleras. Bregos se mordió la lengua hasta que llegaron al rellano superior y entonces carraspeó.

—Bien podrían serlo... ama. —Bajó la voz—. A ojos externos, ¿no serían nuestras tierras un premio magnífico? Son ricas y fértiles... y gobernadas por la mano de una mujer sola.

Xena se detuvo ante las puertas que daban a su vestíbulo exterior y se volvió. Lo miró con frialdad mientras la luz de las antorchas producía destellos en sus ojos claros.

—Ellos no te conocen, ama, como te conocemos nosotros. —Bregos frunció los labios—. Es un riesgo.

Xena dejó caer los ojos a un lado, luego alzó la cabeza y le clavó una mirada feroz.

—Correré ese riesgo.

—Ama...

—Buenas noches, Bregos. —Xena se volvió y soltó el cerrojo de la puerta, la abrió y pasó. Cerró la puerta tras ella, cortando sus protestas. Sabía que esto tendría consecuencias, pero su paciencia estaba casi agotada y en estos momentos, le daba igual.

Avanzó y entró en su dormitorio, quitándose los zapatos a patadas mientras se acercaba a la ventana. Las contraventanas estaban abiertas y se apoyó en ellas, dejando que la acariciara el aire fresco de la noche. Estaba saliendo la luna y observó las sombras que se alargaban cuando su luz se derramó por los muros de piedra, tocándola mientras estaba allí de pie y en silencio.

Al cabo de un momento pensativo, se volvió y alzó las manos para soltarse los cierres de la toga, se despojó de la prenda y la dejó en una mullida butaca. Desnuda, se acercó a su baúl y lo abrió. Con impaciencia, echó a un lado las bellas prendas de seda y sacó un fardo de tela oscura más basta que se echó despreocupadamente al hombro.

Sus oídos se aguzaron al oír que alguien se acercaba, pero se relajó de nuevo al identificar las suaves pisadas de Iridia, su sierva personal casi centenaria. Ni siquiera levantó los ojos cuando se abrió la puerta.

—¿Ama? —dijo Iridia con voz temblona—. ¿Vas a necesitar algo?

Xena se volvió al tiempo que sacudía la prenda que había sacado del baúl y se la ponía, atándose los cordones por la parte de delante.

—Nada —le dijo a la mujer—. Vete a la cama, Iridia. —Su mano rodeó una gruesa tira de cuero y la levantó al encaminarse hacia una pequeña puerta disimulada situada al fondo de sus aposentos.

—¡Pero, ama, ya pasa de la medianoche! —protestó la anciana—. ¡Necesitas descansar!

Xena se detuvo con una mano en el marco de la puerta y se volvió para mirarla.

—Vete a la cama, Iridia —repitió—. No tengo madre desde los seis años. No necesito una ahora.

Escarmentada, la mujer bajó la mirada.

—Perdón, ama.

Xena siguió su camino, sin hacer el menor ruido con sus pies descalzos.

Gabrielle se quedó por fin sin lágrimas. Estuvo sentada un rato en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en los antebrazos. Le dolía muchísimo la cabeza y tenía el pecho irritado. Pero era consciente de que a su alrededor los ruidos del castillo se iban apagando y sabía que tendría que levantarse y regresar con los demás antes de que alguien la encontrara aquí.

Alzó la cabeza y tomó aliento con cansancio. La antorcha se había ido consumiendo, pero sus ojos se habían adaptado y sacó fuerzas para ponerse en pie y enfrentarse al pilón.

Tenía unas asas en los extremos. Gabrielle dobló las manos y las rodeó con los dedos, sintiendo el hierro que se le clavaba en las palmas. Echó el peso hacia atrás y tiró.

No ocurrió nada. Tiró con más fuerza, empujando contra el suelo con los muslos. La madera del pilón crujió ligeramente, pero por lo demás no se movió en absoluto. Hizo una pausa para descansar, contemplando el pilón con irritación.

Tal vez hubiera otra forma. Gabrielle se volvió y miró a su alrededor, buscando un cubo. Vio uno en un rincón y fue cansinamente hasta allí, lo cogió y regresó al pilón. Llenó el cubo y se dirigió a la puerta, que abrió con el hombro. Le dio una ráfaga de aire, cargada del olor a sangre seca y descomposición, y se dio cuenta de dónde daba la puerta.

El matadero. Gabrielle sintió que sus manos aferraban el cubo y que las recorría un estremecimiento. El patio estaba oscuro, afortunadamente, y se armó de valor para salir y tirar el agua en la tierra.

Cayó con un golpe húmedo. Gabrielle se detuvo y escuchó el eco del lugar, los suaves susurros del viento al pasar por su vacía extensión con un sonido casi como de voces.

¿Sería una de ellas la de Lila?

Con decisión, se volvió y regresó dentro, para repetir el proceso.

La habitación era cuadrada. El suelo era de losas de piedra, sin esteras ni hierba que suavizaran su dureza. A lo largo de la pared se agitaban antorchas en unos candelabros, lanzando sombras huidizas por todas partes.

En el centro de la habitación había una figura totalmente erguida, con las manos alrededor de la empuñadura de una espada. Al cabo de un momento de inmovilidad, la figura se puso en movimiento, trazando con la espada arcos lentos y suaves que seguían una secuencia rítmica.

Los medios círculos se convirtieron en círculos completos y luego estos se convirtieron en ochos serpenteantes. Las manos que sujetaban la espada estaban conectadas a unas fuertes muñecas en las que se marcaban los tendones por el esfuerzo.

La figura avanzó, a pasos cortos, girando en círculo al tiempo que el movimiento de la espada susurraba en el aire. Las estocadas se extendieron hacia fuera, pasando de la parte frontal del alto cuerpo a los lados. Con los músculos tensos, el rostro que estaba detrás del torbellino de la hoja se contrajo en una mueca de concentración.

El acero cortaba el aire con un grito audible.

Las estocadas se hicieron más lentas y luego se detuvieron un instante. Luego la poderosa figura volvió a ponerse en movimiento, lanzándose a un ataque contra un adversario que existía únicamente en su imaginación. La espada soltaba latigazos y cantaba, parando y atacando con una habilidad exquisita.

Con los brazos extendidos y fijos, las piernas abiertas para equilibrarse, la hoja giró en círculo y luego bajó y cortó salvajemente el espacio iluminado por el fuego. El ritmo se aceleró de nuevo y entonces la figura echó a correr, manejando la espada con una sola mano a la carrera.

Vueltas y vueltas alrededor de la habitación. La espada volaba de una mano a otra, la carrera alternaba con brincos que se convertían en volteretas completas que finalizaban en saltos.

Un minuto tras otro, sin pausa y sin aflojar el ritmo. La guerrera repasaba los movimientos y las habilidades y por fin de sus labios chorreantes de sudor escaparon leves gruñidos de esfuerzo. Una acometida final, atravesando la habitación con estocadas largas y potentes que terminaron cerca de la ventana con un último estallido de acero.

Círculos, cada vez más estrechos, cada vez más rápidos.

Luego la figura cayó de rodillas, bajando la espada hasta chocar con la piedra. Una chispa salió despedida de la punta al tiempo que un grito fiero resonaba por toda la estancia.

En el silencio que siguió, las antorchas se agitaban sonoramente, apagando la respiración ligeramente trabajosa.

Xena cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente en la espada. Le vibraba todo el cuerpo, temblando al límite entre el agotamiento y la euforia. Sus manos seguían aferradas a una empuñadura tan caliente que notaba el calor en la cara.

Entró una brisa fresca, levantándole el pelo sudoroso de la frente. Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, gozando en silencio de la única paz que había conocido su alma en toda su vida, agotada por la única libertad que se permitía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Parpadeó y levantó la vista, apoyando la mejilla en la espada. Captaba el olor del bronce y del cuero que envolvía la empuñadura y el aroma terroso de la piedra bajo las rodillas.

Su secreto. Xena no pudo evitar sonreír, un poquito. Bajo sus caras togas de seda y su pelo cuidadosamente arreglado, bajo la fachada de frágil realeza, se ocultaba el cuerpo de una guerrera, en perfecta forma por las horas que pasaba a solas en esta misma habitación.

¿Campeón personal? Se le escapó una carcajada suave e irónica. Ella no necesitaba guardaespaldas, no confiaba en ningún soldado abierto al soborno para mantenerse intacta.

Los hombres que le eran leales lo sabían. En su época de señora de la guerra había cabalgado con ellos y había demostrado con incontables cuerpos su habilidad en el mortífero arte de la guerra.

Pero eso era el pasado. Había transcurrido tiempo suficiente para que la gente a la que gobernaba se hubiera olvidado de sus orígenes o no creyera las historias. Para ellos, era su reina, su señora: una figura distante en las alturas que mantenía el poder con inflexible puño de hierro.

Podría haber vivido ese papel. Podría haber aceptado guardias que la mantuvieran a salvo y haber dejado que su habilidad se fuera diluyendo con el tiempo y la vida muelle. Las cocinas conocían muy bien sus gustos y no había nadie que pudiera decirle que no si hubiera querido atiborrarse.

Había elegido otra cosa. Había mantenido la disciplina que había aprendido cuando apenas acababa de salir de la infancia y ahora aprovechaba estas sesiones nocturnas para hacer frente a la tensión y el aislamiento del puesto que se había arrogado.

La habitación en la que estaba tenía una sola puerta, que llevaba a sus aposentos. En otro tiempo, para otro gobernante, la estancia había sido un harén. Ella la había convertido en un espacio desnudo y absolutamente funcional para liberar la energía y la frustración de su vida diaria, a escondidas de ojos curiosos.

Volvió a llenarse de energía y levantó la cabeza, irguiendo el cuerpo y sentándose sobre los talones. Al cabo de un momento, se levantó y fue a la ventana, se sentó en la fría piedra y paseó la mirada por los patios amurallados de piedra de debajo.

Era tarde y el silencio reinaba en la oscuridad. Entonces un destello de luz le llamó la atención y se echó hacia delante, observando cuando la puerta de las cocinas se abrió y salió una pequeña figura. Llevaba un cubo y, mientras ella estaba sentada en su atalaya, la figura vació el cubo y se volvió, apoyándose un momento en la puerta.

Había cansancio en esa postura. Xena observó a la figura con cierta curiosidad, preguntándose por qué había un esclavo trabajando a estas horas. Sin duda, ya se tenían que haber retirado. Se puso un brazo en la rodilla doblada y apoyó la barbilla en él, cuando la figura se irguió y desapareció.

La paz volvió a reinar en el patio. Xena se quedó donde estaba, dejando que se le enfriara el cuerpo y que la brisa secara el sudor que la cubría. Pero otro ruido le llamó la atención y volvió a mirar hacia la puerta, que se abrió de nuevo. La escasa luz del interior se derramó hacia fuera, recortando el cuerpo del esclavo, que esta vez le daba la espalda.

Xena observó cómo la figura salía al patio andando hacia atrás, a todas luces haciendo un esfuerzo físico. El cuerpo tiró con fuerza y apareció el borde del pilón. Con un último tirón, el pilón salió del todo y el esclavo se volvió hacia él con una rabia repentina y visible y lo volcó.

Oyó el leve chapoteo del agua al vaciarse. Ladeó la cabeza y sus ojos siguieron a la pequeña figura de la esclava cuando la mujer —el contorno demostraba claramente que se trataba de una mujer— se apartó del pilón y se dirigió al poste clavado en medio del patio.

Alargó la mano y tocó la madera llena de marcas. Xena no le veía la cara desde donde estaba, pero la rabia tensa y la angustia eran evidentes, y se preguntó quién sería la esclava.

La esclava se acercó más y se apoyó en el poste. Se quedó quieta un momento y luego se echó hacia atrás y, con una violencia sorprendente, descargó el cubo que llevaba en la mano derecha contra la madera con un golpe sólido y resonante.

Xena se sobresaltó un poco por la sorpresa. Su mano aferró la empuñadura de la espada, aunque a esta distancia era evidente que no corría peligro. Observó fascinada mientras la esclava golpeaba una y otra vez con el cubo, hasta que por fin salió volando un trocito del poste.

La esclava se tambaleó ligeramente. Soltó el cubo y recogió el trozo de madera, estudiándolo a la escasa luz procedente de la puerta de la cocina. Cerró la mano a su alrededor y luego se apartó, recogió el cubo ahora abollado y lo tiró dentro del pilón.

¿Y ahora, se preguntó Xena, qué pretendía hacer la mujer? La esclava abrió más la puerta, empujándola del todo, y luego se volvió y se puso a tirar del pilón para volver a meterlo dentro. Por un momento, su cara quedó iluminada por la luz de las antorchas. Xena frunció los labios pensativa cuando el joven perfil le trajo un recuerdo de un momento anterior del día.

Una de las nuevas.

Los andrajos que cubrían a la esclava no tapaban gran cosa. Xena vio la promesa de fuerza en ese cuerpo que acababa de pasar la adolescencia, pero también... Siguió mirando. En su rostro se dibujó una leve sonrisa irónica y apartó la mirada.

Cuando volvió a mirar, la esclava ya había metido el pilón. Fue a la puerta y miró un momento por el patio, luego soltó un suspiro, con los hombros hundidos, y cerró la puerta.

La oscuridad regresó al patio.

Xena siguió en la ventana, mirando pensativa la puerta cerrada. Sacar ese maldito pilón a rastras era, en el mejor de los casos, trabajo para dos personas. ¿Por qué no había pedido ayuda la esclava? ¿Por qué hacerlo sola y por qué ese extraño ataque al poste? ¿Por qué se había llevado ese trozo de madera? ¿Para tener un arma?

Con un suave gruñido, Xena se levantó y envainó la espada, dejando que su mente diera vueltas al enigma mientras envolvía la vaina con las tiras de cuero y salía de la sala de entrenamiento.

Interesante, pensó, contenta de tener algo, por trivial que fuera, que la distrajera de Bregos y sus maquinaciones.Muy interesante.

—Gabrielle.

Hubo un momento de total incomprensión. Notó la dura estructura de ramas clavada en la mejilla y se preguntó dónde estaba.

—¡Gabrielle! —Las sacudidas en el brazo se hicieron insistentes.

Abrió los ojos y levantó la mirada, para encontrarse a Toris acuclillado a su lado y la estancia detrás de él aún en penumbra y silenciosa.

—¿Eh? —Los recuerdos volvieron de golpe, el conocimiento se le asentó en el estómago como una comida indigesta—. Oh.

—Shh. —Toris se sentó con las piernas cruzadas a su lado—. He oído a los cocineros que empezaban a levantarse. Casi está amaneciendo.

Gabrielle se levantó de donde se había desplomado la noche antes para sumirse en un sueño tan profundo que no creía que se hubiera movido ni un centímetro desde entonces.

—Bah. —Se frotó la cara con una mano, tratando de despejarse—. ¿Por qué te has levantado?

—Es que no podía dormir —reconoció él.

—Ah. —Gabrielle se incorporó despacio, mientras todos los músculos de su cuerpo protestaban—. Oh, dioses. —Hizo una mueca de dolor al cruzar las piernas. Pasarse la mitad de la noche medio acuclillada debajo del asador le había causado agujetas en la espalda y los muslos que ahora se lo recordaban a la fuerza.

—Dolorida, ¿eh? —Toris le mostró las manos, que estaban enrojecidas y llenas de ampollas—. Yo también.

Gabrielle se enderezó, notando la desagradable sensación de la columna vertebral al crujir.

—Sí —susurró. Alzó la mirada, observando su oscuro entorno, y se tragó un nudo que se le formó en la garganta—. Sabes, tiene gracia. —Consiguió levantarse—. Siempre había soñado con marcharme de casa y ver lugares distintos.

Toris carraspeó levemente.

—Ahora lo único que quiero es volver allí. —Gabrielle apoyó la cabeza en la mano—. Y nunca podré volver a casa, porque ya no existe. —Se calló, mordiéndose el labio por dentro—. Ya no existe.

Toris le dio unas palmaditas torpes en el hombro.

—Lo sé —dijo—. Es duro.

Duro. Gabrielle se sentía como si estuviera colgada sobre un abismo de desesperanza.

—Odio este lugar —murmuró—. Odio a este gente. Odio cómo te lo quitan todo y les importa un bledo.

Su acompañante se acercó más a ella.

—Sí —dijo—. Eso es lo peor. La que dirige este lugar no tiene corazón. Tanto le daría matarte como mirarte. ¿Viste lo que les pasó a los otros ayer? ¿A tu hermana? Es un animal.

Gabrielle lo recordaba.

—Sí.

—También destruyó a mi familia —le dijo Toris, en voz baja—. Si puedo hacer algo al respecto, lo haré.

—¿Qué? —Gabrielle lo miró, sobresaltada.

—Shh. —Toris miró a su alrededor—. Olvídalo. Escucha, podemos comer cereales si ayudamos a traer el agua. ¿Quieres? Tengo hambre.

Gabrielle tomó aliento para protestar y entonces notó que le rugía el estómago.

—Vale. —Suspiró—. De todas formas, seguro que me duele menos si me muevo.

Él le ofreció la mano al tiempo que se ponía en pie.

—Vamos.

Ella le cogió la mano y dejó que tirara de ella hasta ponerla en pie.

—Tengo que ir a lavarme la cara —dijo Gabrielle—. Seguro que parezco una oveja a medio esquilar.

Eso hizo sonreír al muchacho moreno.

—Qué va. Vamos. —Se la llevó, sin soltarle la mano.

Xena dejó el trozo de pan y cogió la taza de porcelana para beber un sorbo. Dio vueltas en la boca a la infusión dulce, disfrutando del sabor antes de tragarla.

El sol entraba a raudales por la ventana detrás de ella, calentándole los hombros cubiertos de seda, e hizo una pausa para estirar el cuerpo, apreciando la sensación de bienestar que eso le producía.

Volvió a coger el pan y se detuvo cuando se oyó un leve golpe en la puerta. Ladeó la cabeza ante esta inusual intrusión, sabiendo que muy rara vez la interrumpían tan temprano a menos que hubiera problemas.

Xena estrechó los ojos.

—¿Tan temprano empiezas, Bregos? —murmuró—. Adelante —dijo en voz alta.

Se abrió la puerta y apareció la cabeza canosa de su senescal.

—Ama. —La miró con aprensión—. Concédeme un momento, te lo ruego.

Oh oh.

—Ven aquí, Stanislaus. ¿Cuál es el problema? —preguntó Xena, con tono seco.

El senescal entró y se acercó a su zona de estar cerca de la ventana.

—Ama, una cosa terrible. Han encontrado a Iridia al amanecer al pie de las escaleras de la cocina. Debe de haberse caído por la noche.

Xena juntó los dedos, asimilando esta noticia inesperada.

—¿Muerta? —preguntó.

Stanislaus asintió.

La anciana había sido su sierva personal desde que había ocupado el trono, pero Xena no lamentó demasiado su fallecimiento. Últimamente, Iridia estaba cada vez más preocupona y su comportamiento excesivamente solícito empezaba a sacar de quicio a Xena.

Sin embargo, la cosa sí que le planteaba un problema, porque ahora había que cubrir su puesto. Xena sabía que cualquiera de los demás siervos de más edad, asignados a distintas partes de la fortaleza o al servicio de su corte, se alegraría de ocupar el puesto, pero...

Pero. Todos ellos llevaban tiempo suficiente aquí para haber tomado posiciones y, por la naturaleza de su puesto, su siervo personal tendría acceso a ella de una forma absolutamente íntima.

—¿Tenía familia?

—No, ama. Sus hijos fallecieron hace dos estaciones, cuando la fiebre —murmuró Stanislaus—. Siempre decía que tú eras la única familia que le quedaba.

Una ceja oscura se alzó en arco.

—Una pena. —Xena meneó la cabeza—. Enterradla. —Se le ocurrió una idea—. Asigna su puesto a uno de los nuevos que nos trajeron ayer.

—Pero, ama... —protestó Stanislaus—. Son unos imbéciles. Unos niños. Sin la menor formación. No puedo consentir que tengas que aguantar...

Xena desechó sus protestas con un gesto.

—No requiero tantos cuidados, los dos lo sabemos, Stanislaus. No tardaré en domarlo o destrozarlo. Prefiero tener a un idiota aquí arriba que a alguien que haya tenido ocasión de aceptar un soborno para meterme una víbora en la cama.

Con los labios fruncidos, él reconoció que tenía razón.

—Como tú digas, ama.

Los labios de Xena esbozaron una leve sonrisa burlona.

—Esta vez elígeme a alguien guapo. Si tengo que aguantar la incompetencia, al menos dame algo agradable de ver.

Stanislaus se cruzó de brazos y se tocó la perilla pensativo.

—No hay mucho donde elegir, me temo —comentó, mirando a Xena con aire de disculpa—. Son todos unos campesinos muertos de hambre, señora.

Xena bebió un sorbo de té.

—La pobreza no excluye la belleza, Stanislaus —replicó, con un tono peligrosamente suave—. A menos que a mí me consideres fea. Yo nací en una de esas aldeas de campesinos.

Consciente de su metedura de pata, el senescal se ruborizó.

—No he querido ofenderte, ama. No puedes estar más lejos de la fealdad. —Clavó los ojos en el suelo.

Una risa seca brotó de la mujer, que no le quitaba ojo.

—Mira bien a esos terrones vivientes. A lo mejor te llevas una sorpresa. Ya conoces mis gustos, Stanislaus. Satisfácelos.

—Majestad. —El senescal inclinó la cabeza, se volvió y escapó por la puerta, dejando que Xena terminara de desayunar.

—Mm. —Xena contempló la estancia vacía. La idea de tener algo nuevo y diferente en su entorno más íntimo despertaba su interés y descubrió que estaba más dispuesta a pensar en su posible siervo que en los viejos problemas con Bregos—. ¿Elegirá a la rara?

La cocina, a esa hora temprana, estaba mucho más agradable que la noche anterior. Gabrielle levantó un pesado cubo de agua y lo llevó a la gran olla, vertió su contenido y se apartó para no entorpecer a la cocinera.

—Bien —dio su aprobación la mujer musculosa de mediana edad—. Con esto basta. —Tenía un gran cucharón, que metió en la olla, y empezó a dar vueltas al contenido hirviente.

Gabrielle dejó el cubo en el suelo y miró a su alrededor buscando algo más que hacer, pero los panes estaban hechos y las frutas ya estaban cortadas y preparadas en bandejas. Los demás siervos iban entrando en la zona común y los siguió, bastante contenta de hacerse con una jarra de sidra y un cuenco de madera lleno del espeso cereal con trozos de fruta y una rebanada de pan encima.

Toris había vuelto a desaparecer. Gabrielle lo buscó con la mirada, luego fue a un rincón alejado de la estancia y se sentó en un banco, usando el pan para coger el cereal y comerlo.

Mientras comía, escuchaba las conversaciones que había a su alrededor. Los siervos no paraban de hablar de una de las esclavas ancianas, que se había matado de una caída esa mañana.

—Eso es terrible. —Meneó la cabeza.

—Peor. —El hombre que había estado hablando se volvió hacia ella, limpiándose la boca—. Iridia tenía su propio puesto en el Hades. Pobrecilla.

—En la boca del río Estigia era donde dormía —asintió otra mujer—. Siempre pegaba saltos como una lechuza asustada, sabrán los dioses lo que tuvo que sufrir allí arriba.

—¿Qué hacía? —preguntó Gabrielle, con curiosidad.

La respuesta quedó cortada de cuajo cuando dos de los guardias entraron en la sala común.

—¡Vosotros! —voceó el de más edad—. Todos los que llegasteis ayer, ¡un paso al frente!

Las pocas personas que había alrededor de Gabrielle se la quedaron mirando. Sintiéndose enferma, Gabrielle dejó su cuenco y se levantó, uniéndose a los otros pocos de la caravana de esclavos, y se dirigió vacilante hacia los guardias.

—¿Ahora qué? —susurró.

—Nada bueno. —Alras estaba a su lado—. Que los dioses nos ayuden.

Los guardias los miraron.

—Ratas. —El de más edad sacudió la cabeza—. El hombre éste tiene que estar loco.

—¿Es de mí de quien hablas? —intervino una nueva voz, y los guardias se cuadraron, pegándose a la pared de piedra. Aparecieron dos guardias más, vestidos con la librea real, flanqueando a un hombre ataviado con la vestimenta de seda de un cortesano—. ¿Acaso pones en duda las órdenes reales?

—Mi señor —farfulló el guardia, mortificado.

El hombre de pelo gris no le hizo ni caso, se adelantó y examinó al pequeño grupo mientras los demás esclavos observaban en completo silencio. Fue pasando despacio de uno a otro, mirándolos de arriba abajo con ojos serios.

Se detuvo ante Alras, le puso un dedo en la barbilla y le volvió la cara hacia la luz.

—Ponte allí. —Señaló a la puerta, empujando a Alras antes de seguir por la fila.

Gabrielle era la última de la fila. El hombre se paró delante y ella olió el rico aroma de su vestimenta de seda y el perfume del jabón de rosas que emanaba de su cuerpo cuando alzó una mano y le tocó la mejilla.

Tenía la cara severa y llena de arrugas, pero no percibió crueldad en él. Tenía la nariz bien formada y ojos astutos que se estrecharon un poco cuando se encontraron con los suyos.

Al cabo de un momento, bajó la mano y se volvió, regresando hacia la puerta. Gabrielle soltó un suspiro de alivio absoluto, descubrió que estaba temblando y se esforzó por mantener firmes las rodillas.

El hombre se detuvo al llegar a los guardias. Examinó a Alras, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. El chico lo miró, a todas luces aterrorizado, apretando la mandíbula para que no le castañetearan los dientes.

El hombre bajó la mano y se giró en redondo, volviendo a mirar a la fila de esclavos. Con un suspiro de irritación, meneó la cabeza y señaló a Gabrielle.

—Tú. Ven conmigo.

Gabrielle se lo quedó mirando consternada. Unas manos la empujaron suavemente hacia delante, acompañadas de un susurro.

—Buena suerte —dijo el hombre mayor—. Pobrecita.

Como en un sueño, avanzó tropezando y los guardias de librea la sujetaron por los brazos. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Alras por un instante y luego la sacaron de un tirón y se la llevaron.

4

Gabrielle siguió a la figura en sombras hasta la habitación interior, cerrando la puerta al pasar. Se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal y cuando Xena fue hacia la ventana y se volvió a medias, sus ojos se posaron en una línea delgada y protuberante que le marcaba la parte de atrás de la toga.

—¿Qué...?

Xena se apoyó en la pared.

—Ven aquí.

—Vale. —Gabrielle obedeció deprisa y se detuvo al percibir el fuerte olor a cobre de la sangre—. ¿Estás...? —Así de cerca, vio cómo se tensaban los músculos de la mandíbula de Xena y oyó su respiración levemente fatigosa—. Herida... yo... qué...

—Gabrielle, cállate —la cortó Xena.

Con un chasquido de dientes, Gabrielle obedeció.

Xena tomó aliento. Qué pocas opciones tenía.

—Tengo una flecha en la espalda —continuó Xena, entre dientes—. Necesito que me la saques.

—Que... —Espontáneamente, Gabrielle se acercó más y entonces vio que la delgada línea era, en efecto, el astil de una flecha—. Por los dioses...

—Ni en sueños —replicó Xena—. Esto es obra de agentes más mortales. Coge esto. —Sacó la mano despacio de la toga y la alargó hacia Gabrielle. En ella había un grado de confianza que no se había permitido desde hacía más años de los que quería recordar.

—¿No debería ir a buscar a un sanador? —Gabrielle alargó la mano para coger aquello y se quedó atónita al notar que sus dedos se cerraban alrededor de la fría empuñadura de un cuchillo. Estuvo a punto de dejarlo caer: el peso era sorprendente y soltaba destellos a la luz de las velas al acercárselo más.

—No. —Xena apoyó el hombro en la pared, notando el frío de la piedra en la mejilla—. Haz lo que te diga. Corta la tela alrededor de la flecha. —Estaba helada por algo más que la pared, bien consciente de la afilada hoja que tenía a la espalda.

Vacilando, Gabrielle obedeció, acercándose más para ver mejor lo que hacía. Despegó con cuidado la toga de la piel y usó el cuchillo para cortarla. El ruido de la hoja al cortar la tela le pareció anormalmente fuerte, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que se debía a que tanto Xena como ella estaban aguantando la respiración. Soltando el aliento, Gabrielle cortó más la toga y destapó la piel alrededor del astil de la flecha.

Era horrible. La punta de la flecha estaba hundida en la carne de Xena y a su alrededor la piel estaba rota y ensangrentada, teñida de un vivo azul moteado.

—Está...

—Feo —terminó Xena por ella—. ¿De qué color es el astil?

Apartando los ojos del agujero, Gabrielle lo miró con atención.

—Amarillo.

—¿Y las plumas?

No se veía bien a la luz de las velas. Gabrielle se acercó más.

—Azules, creo.

Xena maldijo en voz baja.

—No es mi día de suerte. —Rodeó con la mano un trozo de hierro clavado en la pared y se preparó—. Es de doble punta. Coge el cuchillo y corta alrededor del astil hasta que consigas soltarlas las dos.

Gabrielle estuvo a punto de morderse la lengua.

—¿Que corte... alrededor... dentro de ti? —consiguió decir a duras penas.

Los labios de Xena esbozaron una levísima sonrisa llena de dolor.

—Ahí es donde está la puñetera cosa.

Gabrielle se quedó mirando el punto.

—No sé si puedo hacerlo —susurró.

—Claro que puedes —dijo Xena, controlando apenas su genio—. Tienes imaginación, o eso dices. Imagínate que soy una zanca de cordero que estás cortando.

—Pe...

—Gabrielle. —Xena suavizó el tono—. Preferiría no morirme aquí de pie discutiendo contigo. —Se hizo un silencio detrás de ella y luego notó el roce delicado de una mano en el hombro. Por supuesto, un sanador habría sido la solución más razonable, pero ahora mismo Xena no sabía si tenía uno solo en toda su ciudad que no se hubiera vendido.

¿Estaba segura siquiera de esta chiquilla? Casi se echó a reír. Le había dado a Gabrielle motivos más que sobrados para aprovechar la oportunidad que le estaba brindando y... Xena aspiró con fuerza al sentir que el dolor lacerante empeoraba.

—Busca la pluma que tiene una raya negra —dijo—. Las puntas irán en dirección contraria. —Pero se había quedado sin opciones. O Gabrielle la salvaba o la mataba.

Gabrielle acercó más la vela.

—Pon un ratito la punta del cuchillo en la llama.

Gabrielle advirtió que le temblaba la mano al obedecer. El reflejo de la llama en la hoja rebotaba por toda la habitación. Por fin la apartó y vio que el metal se enfriaba, con un color ligeramente ennegrecido. Marcó dónde estaba la pluma de la raya negra y colocó la punta de la hoja sobre la piel de la espalda de Xena. Notó que la superficie se movía cuando Xena tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, y en ese momento se dio cuenta del poder que tenía en la mano.

Podía matar a Xena. Ahora mismo. Lo único que tenía que hacer era abalanzarse con fuerza y Lila quedaría vengada. ¿Lo sabía Xena? Gabrielle levantó la mirada. Xena tenía la cabeza apoyada en la pared y vio los nudillos blancos de su mano aferrada al trozo de hierro. Sus ojos miraban por la ventana y en el reflejo de esa ventana la mirada de Gabrielle se encontró con la suya.

Xena lo sabía.

Gabrielle intentó sonreír con aire tranquilizador. No le pareció que tuviera mucho éxito, de modo que apartó los ojos de los claros destellos azules y se concentró en la tarea que tenía entre manos.

—Lo... lo voy a hacer —dijo—. Ahora.

Xena se apoyó más en la pared y cerró los ojos.

—Adelante.

Se detuvo, tocando la piel de Xena con la punta.

—¿Por qué confías en mí para que haga esto?

Por un momento, Xena se quedó inmóvil, respirando.

—Porque no hay nadie más —dijo por fin—. Hazlo.

Gabrielle clavó los ojos en la flecha y se obligó a mover la mano, obligó a la hoja a entrar en la carne magullada. Apareció una línea de sangre y sintió que se le atenazaba el estómago, pero la superficie que tenía bajo las manos no se movió, ni siquiera se estremeció, y continuó avanzando con el cuchillo. La punta encontró cierta resistencia y entonces notó un ligerísimo encogimiento por parte de Xena.

—Lo siento.

Torció un poco la hoja y cortó alrededor de la punta, liberándola y provocando otro chorro de sangre.

Le tapaba la vista y tuvo que esperar un momento hasta que se detuvo. Luego hundió la hoja de nuevo, más hondo, buscando la segunda punta. Xena estaba inmóvil como una piedra debajo de ella, pero Gabrielle oía la dificultad con que respiraba y sabía que debía de estar haciéndole un daño espantoso. Le empezó a temblar un poco la mano, pero siguió adelante, notando por fin que el borde de la hoja se deslizaba alrededor de la segunda punta.

Soltando aliento suavemente, se puso a trabajar por el otro lado, echando un vistazo al rostro reflejado en la ventana, donde vio el gesto de agonía plasmado en la mandíbula apretada.

—Ya casi —dijo con suavidad. Xena asintió levemente, pero no habló. Gabrielle cortó por el otro lado, aliviada al descubrir que la punta estaba más cerca de la superficie por este lado. Apartó la carne y buscó la última punta, avanzando a tientas, pues el lento flujo de sangre le tapaba toda la vista.

Se le resbaló la mano y notó que el cuchillo se hundía más de lo que esperaba y el cuerpo de Xena pegó una sacudida debajo de ella.

—No... no pasa nada. —Sacó un poco el cuchillo, que rozó la punta de la flecha y por fin la soltó.

El astil de la flecha se movió en su otra mano al sacarlo con cuidado y la punta cubierta de sangre salió limpiamente del cuerpo de Xena.

—Ya está fuera. —Se apresuró a poner la flecha en el alféizar de la ventana, mientras Xena cambiaba de postura y abría los ojos—. ¿Qué hago ahora? —Dejó el cuchillo al lado de la flecha.

Xena miró cansada las armas, con la mente sobrecargada de hacer frente al dolor. Le dolía respirar. Pensar le dolía aún más, y tardó más de lo que le parecía que tendría que haber tardado en asimilar el aspecto de esa flecha junto a ese cuchillo en el alféizar.

—¿Sangra mucho? —preguntó por fin.

—Sí —contestó la voz suave de Gabrielle.

—Coge esa palangana... hay un paño ahí. Echa agua en el agujero.

Eso era más fácil, al menos. Gabrielle cogió el agua e hizo lo que se le ordenaba, escurriendo el paño una y otra vez encima de la herida hasta que poco a poco dejó de salir sangre.

—Ahora, en ese primer cajón, hay una caja. —Xena tenía los ojos cerrados—. Dentro hay una bolsa de polvo y unos paños. Pon el polvo donde tenga peor aspecto y tápalo con los paños.

Gabrielle dejó la palangana, intentando no ver el contenido rojo. Abrió el cajón y encontró la caja que había mencionado Xena, tocando con los dedos una cubierta de cuero labrada gastada por el uso. Abrió la caja y hasta ella llegó un olor a hierbas, extraño y potente, que estuvo a punto de hacerla estornudar. Sacó la bolsa y los paños. En el fondo de la caja había un juego de cuchillos pequeños y delgadas agujas de hueso, que tintinearon suavemente al mover la bolsa.

Llevó los objetos, sacó un puñado de polvo y lo echó con cuidado sobre la herida, que seguía sangrando. Se mezcló con la sangre y oyó que Xena tomaba aliento con fuerza.

—¿Escuece?

—Un poco —murmuró Xena.

Gabrielle dobló los paños y los apretó sobre la herida.

—Ya está.

—Coge ese paño. Véndame con él para sujetarlo todo.

Gabrielle obedeció rápidamente, sujetando el extremo del vendaje y dudando al darse cuenta de que iba a tener que pasar el otro extremo alrededor del cuerpo desnudo de Xena.

—Adelante. No tengo cosquillas —murmuró Xena.

Gabrielle se echó hacia delante, rozando el cuerpo de la reina con el suyo al pasar los brazos a su alrededor, tras lo cual agarró el extremo rápidamente y lo ató bien.

—¿Ya?

—Eso creo. —Gabrielle examinó su labor y luego se echó hacia atrás.

—Bien. —Despacio, Xena se irguió, agarrándose desesperadamente al tiempo que se ponía totalmente blanca. El dolor era increíble, pero ahora podía respirar sin sentir el repugnante tirón de la flecha en su interior. Había otra cosa que también parecía distinta, algo relacionado con el cuchillo que tenía junto a la mano derecha.

Se volvió, apoyándose en la pared mientras observaba la cara pálida y tensa de Gabrielle. Sacó un poco de humor de alguna parte.

—El orinal está en el rincón —dijo suavemente—. No tardes. Podría morir desangrada.

Gabrielle apretó la mandíbula visiblemente y tragó.

—Estoy bien.

Los ojos de Xena recorrieron su cuerpo. Advirtió la ropa que llevaba Gabrielle, pero en ese momento estaba demasiado cansada para preguntar al respecto. Haciendo acopio de sus escasas fuerzas, se apartó de la pared y fue despacio hasta la cama, se detuvo al llegar a ella y se echó después en su blanda superficie.

Se tumbó boca abajo e hizo un gesto a Gabrielle.

—Ven aquí.

Gabrielle se acercó y se acuclilló al lado de la cama.

—Siéntate. —Xena señaló el suelo—. Si llama alguien, si se mueve algo ahí fuera, despiértame.

—Está bien.

Xena puso la cabeza en la almohada, observando el perfil de Gabrielle. Había una mancha de sangre en la mejilla de la chica: su sangre.

—¿Gabrielle?

Los claros ojos verdes, casi ocres a la luz de las velas, se volvieron hacia ella.

—¿Por qué no me has matado?

Con los ojos abiertos de par en par y las pupilas dilatadas, Gabrielle la miró fijamente.

—Tú me has preguntado por qué confiaba en ti, así que... —Xena sintió que el dolor cedía un poco y que un reparador letargo se iba apoderando de ella—. ¿Por qué no has aprovechado la oportunidad? ¿Para vengarte por lo de tu hermana? ¿Probablemente llevarte una recompensa de todos los que están aquí?

Gabrielle se frotó la cara con la mano. Tomó aliento y miró a los ojos curiosos de Xena.

—Porque has confiado en mí —reconoció suavemente—. Y porque matar está mal, sea a quien sea.

Xena la observó con los ojos medio cerrados y entristecidos. Luego el dolor la obligó a cerrarlos del todo y se rindió a él, esperando que su confianza siguiera depositada en buenas manos.

Gabrielle esperó a que su cuerpo dejara de temblar y se relajara antes de levantar la cabeza del brazo y echarse hacia atrás. Habían ocurrido tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que le parecía que su mundo había vuelto a tambalearse una vez más y que todo lo que la rodeaba era extraño.

Miró de lado y examinó el rostro dormido de la reina, tan cerca de ella. Incluso ahora, veía la tensión en la frente de la mujer y sospechó que el dolor no le permitía descansar por completo.

Gabrielle no podía ni imaginarse soportando esa clase de dolor. Había visto a hombres, en su aldea, con heridas poco importantes causadas por el ganado o por las herramientas, chillando como locos por lesiones que ni podían compararse con lo que tenía Xena.

Había sido muy valiente al quedarse ahí de pie mientras Gabrielle le hurgaba en la carne con ese cuchillo, y con independencia de lo que sintiera por Xena, no había forma de que Gabrielle pudiera negar eso.

Jugueteó con el cordón de la manga de su camisa, manchado de rojo por la sangre de Xena. Xena también había sido valiente al fiarse de ella con ese cuchillo, y había algo en esa muestra de confianza que le llegaba a un punto tan profundo que aún sentía los ecos.

Sabía que podía levantarse e ir en busca de Stanislaus. Probablemente se estaría preguntando dónde estaba, pues sus planes se habían venido abajo en el momento en que ella no se había quedado esperándolo. ¿Vendría aquí a buscarla? ¿Qué le diría ella?

Bueno.Gabrielle se levantó y contempló lo que la rodeaba.Lo primero es limpiar todo esto.Cualquiera que viniera olería la sangre, y tenía la impresión de que Xena no quería que nadie supiera lo que le había pasado.

Primero, la sangre del suelo. Fue a la puerta y se asomó, comprobando que el pasillo estaba en silencio y vacío. Rápidamente, salió y fue a la puerta principal, la abrió con cautela y se asomó al vestíbulo circular. También estaba vacío. Soltó un suspiro de alivio y corrió a su nicho, cogió sus útiles de limpieza y otra túnica y regresó corriendo al aposento de la reina.

Xena seguía dormida y la toga rota dejaba ver el vendaje y gran parte de su espalda.

Gabrielle la miró un momento, luego dejó sus cosas en el suelo y levantó las sábanas de seda, tapando con delicadeza a la reina herida hasta la cintura. Pensó que lo más prudente era que no tuviera nada en la espalda que pudiera apretarle.

Observó la apacible respiración de Xena y luego se volvió y se puso a trabajar para limpiar las manchas de sangre del suelo. Tardó un poco, porque la sangre se había colado en la piedra, pero siguió en ello y por fin las losas volvieron a estar limpias.

Gabrielle contempló el montón de trapos ensangrentados. ¿Y ahora qué? Sus ojos se posaron en la flecha y el cuchillo. Se levantó y los estudió. Metió la flecha con cuidado en el cajón, al lado de la bolsa de hierbas. Limpió el cuchillo y lo envolvió en un paño, colocándolo al lado de la flecha antes de cerrar el cajón con firmeza.

Fue a la palangana, la llevó al excusado y tiró el contenido por el hueco. Luego echó más agua de la jarra y la movió, tirándola después también por el hueco. Recogió todos los trapos manchados de sangre e hizo un paquete con ellos, luego fue a la chimenea y los tiró con cuidado al fuego.

Las llamas devoraron la tela con ansia. Saltaron chispas mientras se consumía la sangre, hasta que del paquete sólo quedaron cenizas. Gabrielle se dio la vuelta, satisfecha con la limpieza. Cogió la túnica limpia que había recogido y se cambió rápidamente y luego hizo una bola con la túnica manchada. Se pasó los dedos por el pelo y dejó a un lado la túnica enrollada, cerca del recogedor de cenizas.

¿Y ahora qué? Gabrielle se mordisqueó el labio por dentro, luego asomó la cabeza a la sala exterior y vio algo de fruta que supuso que había sobrado del almuerzo. Cogió agradecida unas cuantas piezas y se las llevó al dormitorio, luego volvió a sentarse al lado de la cama con las manzanas y las peras en el regazo.

Tomó aliento profundamente y lo soltó, seleccionó una pera y le dio vueltas entre los dedos en busca de un buen punto para hincarle el diente. Por instinto, miró a la derecha antes de morderla y parpadeó sorprendida al descubrir que Xena la estaba mirando, con los párpados entornados.

—Oh.

—Eso lo dices mucho —comentó Xena.

—Supongo. —Gabrielle dejó la pera—. ¿Puedo traerte algo? Eso debe de doler mucho.

—¿Alguna vez te has aplicado una tea ardiente a la piel durante una marca?

—Mm... no.

—Mm —suspiró Xena—. Hay una... —Se calló un momento y cerró los ojos.

Obedeciendo un instinto que llevaba en lo más profundo de su ser, Gabrielle alzó la mano y tocó la mano que ahora aferraba la ropa de cama, sintiendo una sorda compasión por otro ser humano lleno de dolor.

Los ojos azules de Xena se abrieron de golpe y se clavaron en ella. Gabrielle apartó rápidamente la mano y volvió a dejarla en el regazo. Una cosa era la compasión. Otra cosa era que te arrancaran los dedos de un mordisco.

—¿Has quedado con alguien esta noche? —preguntó la reina de repente.

—¿Qué? —Gabrielle arrugó el entrecejo.

—Estás vestida para salir. ¿Dónde ibas? —Los ojos azules estaban llenos de dolor, pero muy atentos. Observaban la cara de Gabrielle intensamente y así de cerca no había forma de ocultarles nada.

Gabrielle se miró las botas.

¿Será ésta la primera mentira?, se preguntó Xena.¿Tan pronto han llegado a ti, chiquilla?

—La gente dice... que es peligroso para ti que yo esté aquí —dijo Gabrielle—. Así que me iban a sacar y dejarme marchar libre. —Esperó a terminar de hablar para levantar los ojos y mirar a Xena.

—¿Quién te ha dicho eso? —preguntó Xena—. ¿Stanislaus?

Gabrielle asintió.

Se oyó un resoplido grave y siseante.

—Cabrón.

—Pero... —Gabrielle estaba confusa—. Dijo... es decir, lo que dijo tenía sentido —farfulló—. Y dijo que era...

—¿Mío? —El tono de Xena rezumaba un sarcasmo mortífero—. ¿En cuerpo, corazón y alma? —Cerró los ojos y meneó la cabeza—. Gabrielle, nadie es mío. No tengo amigos y no tengo a nadie en quien confiar. Como mucho, tengo aliados ocasionales y personas que me dicen que me quieren para que no las mate.

Gabrielle apoyó la barbilla en el brazo, sintiéndose un poco estúpida.

Xena contempló el joven perfil.

—Eso explica lo de esos caballos de fuera —se dio cuenta.

La cabeza rubia se alzó y se volvió.

—¿Caballos?

—Mm. —Un gesto de asentimiento—. Qué puñetera ironía —murmuró Xena—. Creo que me he llevado tu flecha. Los cabrones estaban esperando a quienquiera que fuera a marcharse con esos caballos.

Los ojos verdes se dilataron.

—¿No creerías de verdad que te iban a dejar salir por las puertas sin más, verdad? —El tono de la reina estaba teñido de un cinismo irónico—. Otra esclava fugada, una flecha en la espalda. Ni siquiera lo habrían recogido en el informe de guardia.

Gabrielle volvió a bajar la cabeza, sintiéndose ahora estúpida de verdad. Contempló el fuego sombríamente, detestando sobre todo el tono desdeñoso de Xena.

—No lo sabía —susurró. Stanislaus la habría llevado ahí fuera y entonces...

Y entonces habría muerto, probablemente. Echó un vistazo a Xena, que había vuelto a cerrar los ojos, visiblemente dolorida. En cambio, por alguna razón, Xena había decidido salir y ahora sufría lo que podría haber sufrido Gabrielle si las cosas hubieran sido distintas por un mero instante.

Alargó la mano y volvió a cubrir la de Xena, pero esta vez, cuando los ojos azules se abrieron y se fijaron en ella, no se movió.

—Lo siento. Pensaba que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Xena soltó un suspiro.Stanislaus, no sabes la suerte que has tenido esta noche.

—Ya te había advertido sobre lo de pensar, ¿no?

Inexplicablemente, Gabrielle le sonrió. Por primera vez, una sonrisa auténtica, que le iluminó la cara e hizo chispear sus ojos verdes.

Xena se preguntó cuándo había sido la última vez que alguien le había sonreído de verdad. No conseguía recordarlo. Sintió que el dolor volvía a apoderarse de ella y quiso cerrar los ojos, pero si lo hacía, dejaría de ver esa sonrisa tan interesante.

Y ahora, con ese agujero en la espalda, sus problemas se habían agravado muchísimo. Tendría que cambiar sus planes y parecía que la joven Gabrielle acababa de convertirse en una parte importante de ellos.

Débilmente, Xena le devolvió la sonrisa. Con flecha o sin ella, se alegraba de haber deshecho la pequeña conspiración de Stanislaus.

Ahora sólo le quedaba decidir qué iba a hacerle por ello.

Gabrielle se terminó la segunda manzana, mordisqueando alrededor del corazón hasta que no quedó nada salvo el núcleo duro de las semillas y las semillas mismas. Ya era cerca de medianoche y Xena se había vuelto a quedar dormida, con el cuerpo totalmente relajado por fin y la respiración pausada y profunda.

Todo estaba en silencio y muy apacible. Gabrielle se levantó y llevó los restos de la fruta a la bandeja, luego se lavó las manos y se las secó. Contuvo un bostezo y miró a su alrededor, intentando pensar en lo que debía hacer para montar guardia toda la noche.

Aunque... Gabrielle sonrió con ironía. La idea de que ella pudiera montar guardia era muy graciosa. Sabía que en realidad no estaba guardando a Xena, sino más bien dándole un aviso rápido en caso de que sucediera algo. Xena podía cuidar de sí misma, a juzgar por lo que había visto en el cuartel, aunque ahora que estaba herida...

Gabrielle contempló la figura inmóvil de la cama y suspiró. Se sentía muy confusa: sus emociones saltaban de acá para allá como un cordero lechal y empezaba a tener dolor de cabeza.

¿Ocurriría algo? Gabrielle paseó un poco por la habitación, estirando las piernas entumecidas por haber estado sentada tanto tiempo junto a la cama de Xena.

Un golpe suave en la puerta puso fin a sus especulaciones. Gabrielle se colocó bien la túnica y fue a la puerta, la abrió ligeramente y se asomó.

Al otro lado, Stanislaus la miró.

—Ah. Así que estás aquí. —Estrechó los ojos—. Ya puedo decirle a la guardia que deje de buscarte. Encontré tu celda vacía y supuse que te habías hartado de esperar.

Ay, madre.Gabrielle controló su ataque de pánico.

—La reina me pidió que hiciera una cosa —contestó en voz baja.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y de qué se trataba? —quiso saber el senescal.

Gabrielle lo miró fijamente.

—Una tarea —contestó por fin.

—Tal vez debería preguntárselo a ella. —Puso la mano en la puerta y empujó, pero el cuerpo de Gabrielle estaba apoyado en la parte de dentro y, aunque pesaba poco, no se movió.

De repente, la idea de dejarlo pasar y ver la herida de Xena no le pareció nada buena.

—Es... mm... tarde. No creo que quiera que la molesten —le advirtió Gabrielle suavemente.

—¿Y si dejamos que lo decida ella? —Empujó con más fuerza—. Apártate o te aparto yo.

Gabrielle se mantuvo firme.

—No te conviene hacer eso —le dijo, con insistencia—. No le va a gustar.

—¿Quién eres tú para decir lo que le va a gustar o no? —contestó Stanislaus, con tono furioso—. Pequeña zorra... ¡apártate!

—No. —Gabrielle notaba el dolor agudo que le hacía la puerta al incrustarse en su pierna, pero se apoyó en ella con todo su peso—. No me voy a apartar. Ha dicho que no quería que la molestaran. ¿Es que no tienes que respetar sus deseos, o todo ese discurso sobre lo de "cuerpo, corazón y alma" no era más que una mentira?

Los empujones cesaron. El hombre se echó hacia atrás y la miró.

—Si esos son sus deseos —dijo—. Podrías estar mintiendo.

—Elegiría una mentira mejor —le contestó Gabrielle.

—¿Ah, sí, eh? —murmuró el senescal—. Tal vez sí.

Gabrielle se relajó un poco, pero siguió vigilándolo y bloqueando la puerta con el muslo.

—Bueno —especuló Stanislaus con tono frío—. Tu tarea para la reina... debe de haber sido... muy entretenida.

—Pues sí —replicó Gabrielle con cautela.

—¿Y ahora? —Su actitud parecía haber cambiado por completo—. ¿Está...?

—Y ahora está durmiendo —contestó Gabrielle.

En el rostro de Stanislaus se formó una mueca de entendimiento. Alzó la mano e hizo un gesto rápido, como si tirara una toalla usada.

—Pues que así sea. —Se quitó una mota de polvo del hombro y se acercó—. Sin embargo, te ordené que me esperaras —declaró—. Y no lo has hecho.

—Ella me ordenó otra cosa. —Gabrielle mantuvo la mirada firme—. No soy tan estúpida como para no saber a cuál de los dos debo obedecer. —Se preguntó, de repente, si de verdad él formaba parte de la conspiración que había acabado clavándole una flecha en la espalda a Xena. ¿O era también una víctima? ¿Por qué se comportaba de una forma tan extraña?

Él se cruzó de brazos.

—Yo quería librarte de sus atenciones, Gabrielle. Es una desgracia que el destino haya decidido otra cosa —dijo el senescal, con un suspiro—. Demasiado poco, demasiado tarde, al parecer.

¿Eh?Gabrielle dio vueltas a esas inesperadas palabras. ¿Pero no era ya objeto de la atención de Xena?

—Lamento que tu plan no haya funcionado. Pero tal vez haya sido lo mejor.

Sorprendentemente, él se echó a reír, con cierto tono desagradable.

—¿Para ti? Tal vez sí. Tal vez no. —Y entonces se dio la vuelta y se marchó, cerrando la puerta exterior al salir con un firme chasquido.

Gabrielle hizo lo mismo con la puerta interior, apoyándose en ella y tomando aliento muy temblorosa. Sacudió la cabeza, levantó la mirada y se sobresaltó un poco al ver que Xena la miraba desde la cama con sus intensos ojos azules. Pero esta vez logró sofocar la exclamación.

—Mmrff.

—Buen trabajo —dijo Xena—. Ven aquí.

Respirando hondo e irguiendo los hombros, Gabrielle obedeció. Dio la vuelta a la cama y se sentó al lado con las piernas cruzadas.

Xena cambió de postura con dificultad, apoyando la cabeza en el brazo doblado para mirarla.

—Has conseguido la respuesta a una pregunta que me estaba haciendo y ahora no tengo que romperle el brazo para conseguir la respuesta yo misma. Qué bien.

—¿Eso he hecho?

Xena asintió ligeramente.

—Le has hecho pensar que me he aprovechado de ti y ha destapado sus cartas. Bien hecho.

Gabrielle contrajo las cejas rubias sobre los ojos verdes.

—¿Eso he hecho?

Xena se rió por lo bajo.

—Sí, eso has hecho.

Gabrielle frunció el ceño, con el rostro muy pensativo. Por fin, volvió a sacudir la cabeza y levantó la mirada.

—La verdad es que no sé de qué estaba hablando —reconoció—. Y sigo sin saberlo.

Por el rostro de Xena pasó una expresión que era una mezcla de diversión irónica y leve mortificación.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Diecisiete —dijo Gabrielle.

—Virgen, ¿a que sí? —Los ojos azules chispearon cansados.

Ante la inesperada pregunta, Gabrielle notó que le subía un rubor que le calentaba la piel.

—Yo... mm... —Carraspeó—. Tenía un... bueno, sólo que nunca, aah... —Miró a Xena—. Sí.

Xena alzó una mano y se frotó el caballete de la nariz.

—Qué suerte la mía —comentó—. Con diez mil posibles esclavas ahí fuera y acabo con ésta. —Alzó los ojos para mirar a Gabrielle—. ¿Recuerdas lo que le estaban haciendo a tu amiguita en el cuartel?

Desconcertada por el cambio de tema, Gabrielle se puso rígida.

—Sí.

—Pues eso es lo que mi viejo, querido, dulce ylealamigo Stanislaus piensa que te estoy haciendo yo.

Gabrielle sintió un frío enfermizo al oír aquello. Se quedó mirando a Xena sin saber qué decir, intentando interpretar la fría expresión de su rostro.

—P... —Notó un mal sabor en la boca—. ¿Por qué iba a pensar eso? —preguntó—. ¿Es que tú...?

Xena escuchó las palabras que acabaron en silencio. Su momento de diversión desapareció, ahuyentado por los serios ojos verdes que la miraban. Se quedó pasmada al darse cuenta de que su respuesta no sólo importaba de verdad a esta chiquilla, sino que a ella le importaba que le importara.

Mala señal.

—¿Que si violo a la gente? —terminó por fin la pregunta de Gabrielle—. No. —Observó un estremecimiento que movía la ropa por todo el cuerpo de la chiquilla cuando se relajó—. Nunca he tenido que hacerlo —añadió Xena, con una sonrisa muy irónica—. Por lo general acuden de buen grado. No soy fea, y acostarse con la reina nunca viene mal, ni para tu carrera ni para tu reputación.

Gabrielle asintió.

—Eso lo entiendo —replicó gravemente—. Eso es lo que quiere Bregos, ¿verdad?

—Pues sí —murmuró Xena con aprobación—. Pero los rumores se propagan de todas formas —dijo—. Sobre todo cuando me intereso por lindas esclavitas rubias y no consiguen entender qué me traigo entre manos.

Sorprendentemente, Gabrielle se ruborizó de nuevo, hasta las raíces de su pelo claro.

Xena enarcó una ceja ligeramente.

—Que hablen. Así es más fácil para mí tenerte a mi lado para que me cambies estos malditos vendajes —dijo—. Creo que esta noche el objetivo auténtico era Stanislaus y de paso pensaban quitarte a ti de en medio para asegurarse.

Gabrielle tragó con dificultad.

—Bregos quiere dar un golpe. —Xena bajó la voz—. Tiene al ejército de su lado y se está trabajando a la nobleza. A menos que lo aplaste totalmente, tiene posibilidades. Tú me vas a ayudar a detenerlo.

—Pe...

—¿Por qué no lo mato sin más? —Los ojos de Xena se movieron inquietos por la habitación—. ¿Y convertirlo en mártir? No. Tengo que cortarle las alas de cuajo... destruir su imagen... su reputación, lo primero —dijo—. Luego lo mataré.

Gabrielle sintió el peligro que flotaba a su alrededor y supo que se encontraba en una situación muy mala. Suspiró despacio, sabiendo también que tenía muy pocas opciones a las que agarrarse. Si se volvía contra Xena, estaba muerta. Si no lo hacía y el plan de Xena fracasaba, estaba muerta. Si el plan de Xena salía bien... bueno, de todas formas seguro que acababa muerta, porque ¿de qué le serviría a Xena después?

Lo único que sabía, después de lo que había visto en el cuartel, era que desde su punto de vista, al menos, estaba del lado adecuado, incluso a pesar de lo que le había ocurrido a Lila. Y ¿quién podía saberlo? En el peor de los casos, a lo mejor moría y volvía con su familia antes de lo que pensaba.

¿Eso sería tan malo? Gabrielle se contempló las manos, notando una mancha de sangre que le había quedado en el pulgar.

—Gabrielle.

La voz le puso de punta los pelos de la nuca, un poquito. Gabrielle miró a la reina.

El rostro de Xena estaba muy serio.

—No lamento la decisión que tomé —afirmó, con tono claro—. Y no me disculpo por ello. —Su expresión cambió un poco y apareció un ligerísimo ceño en su frente mientras sostenía la mirada de Gabrielle—. Pero lamento que perdieras a tu hermana por ello.

Atrapada por esos ojos, por esas palabras, Gabrielle sintió que algo cambiaba en su interior, alterando su visión de la mujer que tenía delante de una forma extraña.

No cambiaba la muerte de Lila. No hacía a Xena menos responsable: de hecho, la reina parecía aceptar esa responsabilidad y cargar con ella directamente, sin intentar buscarle excusas.

Se quedó pensando en eso. Tal vez ésa fuera la diferencia. No había excusa. Tal vez eso hacía que el hecho de que Xena lamentara causarle dolor a Gabrielle fuera algo más profundo.

Quería decir que ella significaba algo para Xena. Ella. Gabrielle. Ahora lo único que le quedaba a Gabrielle por decidir era... si eso era bueno o algo muy, muy malo.

Soltó el aliento que había estado aguantando.

—Gracias —susurró—. Yo también lo lamento.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio un rato.

—Haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarte —dijo Gabrielle de repente—. La razón de que Stanislaus intentara sacarme... esta noche... es porque abajo han empezado a tantearme. —Miró a Xena, advirtiendo lo atentos que estaban sus ojos—. Creo que querían que los ayudara a hacerte daño.

Xena parpadeó.

—Tan pronto —murmuró—. Maldición.

—Les dije que eran unos estúpidos.

Xena la miró.

—Seguro que eso no les sentó bien.

—No, la verdad —dijo Gabrielle—. Creo que querían matarme. —Frunció el ceño—. Parece que hoy es una idea popular.

—Mm. Pues me alegro de que no lo hicieran. —Xena sintió que el dolor de su espalda aumentaba de nuevo y recordó cuánto odiaba estar herida—. Habría tenido que matarlos si lo hubieran hecho y en estos momentos no estoy en condiciones.

Gabrielle levantó la vista al oír eso. Advirtió la mueca de dolor que Xena no conseguía disimular del todo y alargó la mano por reflejo y luego la dejó caer.

Xena frunció los labios con gesto irónico.

—Hay una botella de vino en la cómoda. Tráela.

Gabrielle se levantó y recogió la botella y una copa que encontró al lado y las llevó a la cama. Sirvió un poco de vino en la copa, un líquido espeso y rojo incómodamente parecido a la sangre que se había pasado marcas limpiando.

Luego miró a Xena.

—Mm.

—Sí. —Despacio, la reina se incorporó y pasó las piernas por el borde de la cama. Se detuvo un momento con los ojos cerrados, con la cara presa de una estoica concentración. Luego se irguió y abrió los ojos—. Deja eso. Coge la otra copa.

Gabrielle hizo lo que se le ordenaba y volvió con la segunda copa. Xena cogió la botella con la mano izquierda y sirvió un poco de vino en ella. La botella le temblaba en la mano y sofocó una maldición al volver a dejarla. Alzó la copa que había servido Gabrielle y miró a la chica.

—Bienvenida al Hades, Gabrielle. —Se echó hacia delante y entrechocó su copa con la que sujetaba Gabrielle—. Tú quédate a mi lado y trataré de que no te echen de comer a Cerbero demasiado pronto. —Bebió un sorbo de vino y enarcó las cejas, esperando.

Despacio, Gabrielle se llevó la copa a los labios y bebió, haciendo una ligera mueca por el extraño sabor. Al cabo de un momento, tragó y descubrió que no estaba tan malo como había pensado al principio. Era fuerte y potente y provocaba un claro estremecimiento en las entrañas. Se lamió los labios pensativa.

De hecho, un poco como la propia Xena.

Gabrielle contempló su copa y se preguntó si realmente sabía en lo que acababa de meterse.

Xena se sentó con cuidado en su silla de la estancia exterior pública. Llevaba una toga suelta y holgada de tela ligera, pero hasta ese peso en la espalda le resultaba casi intolerable. El vino le había permitido dormir la noche anterior, pero despertarse por la mañana había sido doloroso y aunque Gabrielle había hecho todo lo que había podido, el cambio de vendaje había estado a punto de acabar hasta con la estoica resolución de Xena.

Pobre chiquilla.Xena echó un vistazo a la puerta interior, donde Gabrielle se estaba ocupando de sus habituales tareas de limpieza.

Pero había un cambio: Xena le había ordenado que se mantuviera lejos de las cocinas. Había ordenado al siervo que le traía la bandeja por las mañanas que duplicara la cantidad y le dijo a Gabrielle que así seguirían las cosas hasta que averiguara qué Hades estaba ocurriendo y en quién exactamente podía... bueno, no confiar.

Por alguna razón, a Xena no le pareció que eso le importara demasiado a Gabrielle. De hecho, la chica parecía muy aliviada por ello, y tomó nota mental para descubrir lo que había ocurrido de verdad allí abajo.

Bueno. Pasemos a otros temas menos divertidos. Como estar sentada.Xena respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, concentrando su voluntad hacia dentro y obligando al dolor a desaparecer de su consciencia. Al cabo de un momento, alzó la cabeza y abrió los ojos.

Luego cogió una campanilla y tocó.

Casi al instante, se abrió la puerta y entró Stanislaus.

—Ama. —Inclinó la cabeza, pero ella advirtió que sus ojos la estudiaban rápidamente al hacerlo.

—Stanislaus. —Xena apoyó las manos en los brazos de su silla—. Quiero que me des una explicación.

Él se puso rígido.

—Quiero saber por qué has intentado quitarme a mi esclava —siguió Xena—. Sobre todo cuando sabes lo contenta que estoy con ella.

—Ama.

—Habla o muere. —Xena subió una mano hasta la barbilla y en sus dedos se materializó una daga, con cuya empuñadura se acarició suavemente la barbilla. Advirtió el pasmo absoluto de sus ojos y vio cómo la sólida certeza que tenía del puesto que ocupaba con ella se desplomaba hecha cenizas. Con frialdad, le sostuvo la mirada—. Estoy esperando.

Xena observó que el hombre temblaba. Se acercó a ella y cayó de rodillas a sus pies, agachando la cabeza.

—Vi un peligro para ti, ama.

—No me digas —comentó Xena.

Él alzó la cabeza ligeramente.

—La vi como una debilidad... una forma de llegar hasta ti por parte de tus enemigos —dijo—. Los otros saben cómo manejarla.

Posiblemente cierto, reconoció Xena.

—Sólo creían saberlo —dijo—. Igual que tú sólo creías conocer lo que piensa.

Stanislaus levantó la mirada.

—Ama, es un peligro para ti —afirmó suavemente, con tono convincente.

Xena sonrió por dentro, observando la empuñadura de la daga.

—Ah, sí, Stanislaus. Lo es —murmuró la reina—. Pero no como piensas —terminó, y adoptó un tono severo—. Déjala en paz. Si alguien, ya seas tú o cualquier otro, vuelve a meterse con ella, os cortaré el cuello y ni siquiera lo sentiré.

Él tragó con dificultad.

—Ama.

Xena se echó hacia delante, eliminando de su mente la sacudida de dolor en la espalda.

—Díselo a todo el mundo, Stanislaus —dijo con voz ronca—. Es mía.

Los hombros del senescal se hundieron un poco.

—Sí, ama —asintió sumisamente.

Xena se levantó y lo rodeó, luego lo agarró del pelo y lo puso en pie de un tirón. Sólo su férreo control logró que ella misma siguiera en pie, pues una descarga de dolor al rojo vivo estuvo a punto de hacerla caer de rodillas. Tomó aliento.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo jamás —le gruñó al oído—. Jamás hagas cosas a mi espalda, aunque pienses que estás haciendo lo correcto. ¡¡¡¡Comprendido!!!!

Él asintió, una vez.

—Anoche estuviste a punto de morir —le dijo Xena—. ¿Lo sabías?

Stanislaus la miró con evidente miedo.

—¿A... ama?

—Te estaban esperando fuera, Stanislaus. A ti y a la pequeña Gabrielle y a quienquiera que hubieras obligado a seguir tus planes. Unos hombres con ballestas.

Él dejó de respirar. Se le dilataron los ojos por completo y se quedó mirándola espantado.

Xena lo apartó de un empujón, manteniendo apenas su propio equilibrio.

—Más vale que vuelvas a repasar quiénes son tus amigos, ¿mm? —dijo con tono burlón—. Porque creo que te has equivocado por lo menos una vez.

Él se estiró las mangas, con expresión confusa.

—Ama... yo... te lo juro, sólo quería ayudar.

—Mm. —Xena regresó a su silla y se sentó agradecida—. Sí, a ti mismo sobre todo, pero sí, eso lo sé. —Soltó aliento con cuidado—. Si no, estarías descuartizado en la puerta —dijo—. Déjame.

Él se inclinó profundamente.

—Ama.

Lo miró mientras se marchaba, bien erguida en la silla hasta que se cerró la puerta. Entonces se apoyó en uno de los brazos de la silla, para quitarse presión de la espalda, al tiempo que de sus labios brotaba una maldición en voz baja.

—Maldita sea. —Notaba que le caía el sudor por la nuca y por un momento, la habitación dio vueltas a su alrededor.

Cerró los ojos.

Oyó unos pasos pesados que se acercaban y una voz grave y sonora fuera. Dolorosamente, volvió a erguirse en el momento en que se oyó un leve golpe en la puerta. Tardó un momento, pero logró controlar su respiración lo suficiente para responder:

—Adelante.

Entró Bregos. Avanzó con seguridad, se detuvo ante la silla e inclinó la cabeza con elegancia. Hoy llevaba un sobrio atuendo cortesano, una túnica bien cortada y polainas ceñidas que destacaban su excelente figura.

—Majestad —la saludó.

—Bregos. —Xena notó la tensión de su propia voz.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre el tema de mi capitán.

—Tu difunto capitán —dijo Xena.

Bregos vaciló, observándola atentamente.

—Así es. —Frunció los labios—. Un desafortunado accidente.

—No. —A Xena casi le hizo gracia—. Bregos, como mi general, sin duda te darás cuenta de que no es posible cortarle el cuello a un hombre por accidente —dijo—. Ese cabrón infringió mis normas y ha pagado por ello. Cualquier otro que quiera intentarlo... bueno... tengo muchos granjeros que solicitan fertilizante.

Bregos se acercó a la ventana y miró fuera. Xena se apoyó despreocupada en el brazo de su silla, como si se volviera para mirarlo.

—Ama, no era lo que parecía.

—Bregos, corta el rollo —suspiró Xena—. ¿Qué parte del cuerpo violado de una mujer crees que no conozco? El cabrón podría haber usado al menos su propio miembro, no lo que usara para excavar una zanja en la mujer del tamaño de una pata de buey.

El general suspiró.

—Ama, no era más que una esclava.

—Era mi esclava —le dijo Xena—. Mi propiedad, con tareas, con un propósito elegido por mí que no incluía servir de juguete sexual para soldados aburridos.

—La vida de ese hombre... —Bregos se volvió, enderezando los hombros—, valía más que la de ella, Majestad. Es un crimen contra el pueblo malgastar de esa forma la vida de uno de sus soldados.

—Es un crimen contra mí infringir mi norma —replicó Xena—. Y para mí, su vida no valía más que la de la chica.

—Los hombres no lo comprenden.

—Pues explícaselo en términos más sencillos. —Xena sintió que su paciencia, que nunca era muy abundante, empezaba a escasear—. ¿Qué es lo que les cuesta entender de "no podéis violar a las siervas del castillo"? Si tanta necesidad tienen, diles que se monten los unos a los otros.

Él se volvió para mirarla.

—Majestad, los hombres no lo aceptan.

Xena echó la cabeza a un lado y lo miró.

—¿Estás diciendo que estás de acuerdo con ellos, Bregos?

—Valoro a mis hombres.

—Bueno. —Xena cruzó despacio los tobillos, metiéndolos debajo de la silla—. Pues entonces tendré que quitarte el cargo.

Él parpadeó sorprendido.

—¿Majestad? —Su tono sonaba incrédulo.

Xena juntó las manos sobre el estómago.

—Mis normas no cambian. O las obedeces y me apoyas, o dejas de estar a mi servicio.

—No puedes...

Xena se echó a reír.

—Claro que puedo. —Luego su tono se hizo serio—. Y lo haré. —Se echó hacia delante—. Bregos, ¿merece la pena jugarte el puesto?

Él se mordisqueó el labio por dentro, un gesto curiosamente infantil para un hombre de su tamaño.

—Majestad... ¿no ves las razones?

—En esta habitación, por ninguna parte. —Xena lo miró fijamente—. Elige con prudencia lo que vas a hacer, general.

Sacudiendo levemente la cabeza, Bregos le hizo una reverencia apresurada, luego fue a la puerta y se marchó, sin mirar atrás.

Xena cerró los ojos despacio y sintió que la habitación se alejaba un poco y que los ruidos de fuera le zumbaban en los oídos como un eco molesto.

Un suave carraspeo estuvo a punto de hacerle dar un respingo. Abrió los ojos, volvió la cabeza y vio a Gabrielle en el umbral mismo de la puerta interior, con una jarra y una copa en las manos.

—He pensado que te apetecería beber algo. —Gabrielle levantó la jarra—. Y... mm... —Sus ojos se posaron en la espalda de Xena—. Estás sangrando.

—Ah. —Xena hizo una mueca—. Ya me parecía a mí que era demasiado caliente para ser sudor. —Miró la jarra—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Vino frío.

Xena logró sonreír ligeramente.

—Gabrielle, vales tu peso en oro. —Asintió—. Dame. Voy a beber un poco de eso y luego puedes ponerme otra capa de vendajes en ese agujero que tengo en la espalda.

Gabrielle le sirvió una copa y se la pasó y luego dejó la jarra.

—¿Lo que ha dicho el general es cierto?

—¿Qué parte? —Xena bebió agradecida unos cuantos tragos del vino frío.

—Lo de que los hombres valen más que los esclavos.

Xena dio vueltas al vino en la copa.

—Si lo miras de cierta manera, sí —asintió—. Un soldado que lucha, jugándose la vida por el territorio... que está entrenado, está preparado... se le podría considerar de más valor. —Vio que el expresivo rostro de Gabrielle adoptaba un gesto pensativo, con una arruga en el entrecejo—. Pero para mí eso no tenía nada que ver. Infringió una norma y Bregos lo sabe. Lo que intenta hacer ver es que a él y a los que están con él no les gusta esa norma.

—Mm. —Gabrielle se quedó reflexionando. Miró a Xena—. Creo que volverá a infringirla, sólo para ver hasta dónde puede llegar.

En los ojos de Xena apareció un leve destello risueño.

—Creo que tienes razón.

Los labios de Gabrielle esbozaron una ligera sonrisa y luego se relajaron.

—Le has dicho a Stanislaus que yo era un peligro para ti —dijo suavemente—. ¿Qué querías decir con eso? ¿Es que no has creído lo que te he dicho?

Xena apoyó la barbilla en el puño, con una expresión muy irónica.

—Sí —dijo—. Pero sabía que él no comprendería lo que quería decir y tú tampoco.

—Oh.

—No te preocupes por eso, Gabrielle. —Xena vació la copa y se levantó dolorida de la silla—. Porque a mí no me preocupa. —Despacio, fue cojeando al dormitorio—. De hecho, ahora mismo es la menor de mis preocupaciones.

Con cara de desconcierto, Gabrielle recogió la jarra y la siguió.

—Vale —suspiró—. Si tú lo dices.

—Ooh —dijo Xena despacio—. Alguien que de verdad hace lo que yo digo. Mi corazón no lo va a poder resistir. —Se tumbó en la cama boca abajo y soltó aliento, a la espera del tacto delicado de Gabrielle.

Deseándolo.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa irónica.

Gabrielle se dejó caer en su camastro, estirando las piernas y relajándose con un suspiro. Había limpiado los aposentos de la reina y Xena se había ido a las audiencias de la tarde.

Se preguntó si eso era en realidad buena idea. Para ella era evidente que Xena estaba sufriendo mucho, y aunque había descansado después de la visita de Bregos, le había costado levantarse y marcharse.

Gabrielle se tocó el delantal manchado de sangre y reconoció que estaba preocupada por la mujer. No conseguía explicarse por qué, pero eso era lo que sentía y no podía negarlo.

—Por mi propio interés —dijo en voz alta—. Sé que si le pasa algo, estoy frita.

Tamborileó con los dedos en el borde del camastro y contempló el techo. Luego suspiró.

—Sí, ya.

—Psss.

A Gabrielle casi se le paró el corazón. Aferró el borde de la cama y se echó hacia delante, pero sólo vio la cabeza de Toris que asomaba despacio por la esquina de su nicho.

—Ah, eres tú.

—Sshh. —Toris se deslizó dentro y se acercó a ella, acuclillándose al lado de su camastro—. Caray. ¿Estás bien? —Tenía los ojos clavados en su delantal.

—Sí. —Gabrielle le observó la cara.

—Me he enterado de lo que ha pasado. —Toris la miró con lástima—. Lo siento.

En la frente de Gabrielle se formó un pequeño surco.

—¿Lo ves? Tendrías que haberte quedado abajo. Ya sé que ese tipo daba miedo, pero te habríamos mantenido lejos de ella —le dijo Toris—. Él no lo decía en serio... sólo tenía miedo.

—Dijo que me iba a matar —dijo Gabrielle, despacio.

—No... no. —Toris le puso una mano en la rodilla—. Gabrielle, te necesitamos. —La miró muy serio—. Necesitamos que nos ayudes. Ahora que ya sabes cómo es en realidad, nos ayudarás, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo es en realidad?

—Lo que te ha hecho, Gabrielle. No es distinto de lo que hizo ese soldado en el cuartel y ella lo mató por eso. Pero no pasa nada si lo hace ella. ¿Es eso justo? ¡Ahora ves por qué todo el mundo está en su contra!

Gabrielle se quedó mirando al vacío un momento y luego lo miró.

—¿Qué es lo que queréis que haga?

En la cara de Toris apareció una sonrisa.

—Sabía que te unirías a nosotros. —Soltó un suspiro de alivio—. Ven abajo, esta noche, y te lo enseñaremos —dijo—. Y lo haremos deprisa, para que no tengas que seguir sufriendo con ella. —Meneó la cabeza—. Pero qué zorra. Cómo ha podido hacer eso después de lo que le hizo a tu hermana... ¡¡¡¡delante de ti!!!!

Gabrielle notó que se le ponía un nudo en la garganta. Bajó la vista al suelo.

—Lo siento —dijo Toris con tono más suave—. Escucha, ven esta noche y te lo prometo... será la última noche que tendrás que preocuparte por ella.

—Vale. —Gabrielle siguió con la cabeza gacha—. Ahí estaré.

Él le apretó el hombro.

—Bien —dijo. Alzó una mano y le tocó la mejilla delicadamente—. Todo irá bien, Gabrielle —le prometió, luego se levantó y salió del nicho.

Gabrielle apoyó los codos en las rodillas y la barbilla en las manos entrelazadas.

Xena caminaba despacio por el jardín, deteniéndose con frecuencia para mirar por encima del muro. Para todos los que la observaban, parecía que estaba simplemente enfrascada en una costumbre conocida, que era inspeccionar las distintas zonas de la fortaleza con aire despreocupado.

Lo cierto era que cada paso era una agonía. Xena apoyó las manos en el muro de piedra y observó una sesión de entrenamiento que se estaba llevando a cabo en ese momento. Varios de sus hombres estaban agrupados en un extremo del campo de entrenamiento y al cabo de un momento, la vieron allí de pie.

Xena aguantó la respiración, estudiándolos. Luego se relajó, cuando empezaron a moverse en su dirección. Brendan salió del cuartel, la vio también y dirigió inmediatamente sus pasos hacia ella.

—Ama. —Brendan llegó el primero, puso las manos en el muro y saltó por encima—. ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Xena se apoyó un poco más en el muro, volviéndose a medias hacia él.

—Adelante.

Él vaciló y luego se arrodilló.

Tal vez fuera el dolor. Xena sintió un levísimo nudo en la garganta.

—Ama, esto es lo que ha pasado —dijo Brendan—. Nosotros sabíamos que estaban haciendo algo malo. Pero... —Hizo una pausa—. Nos dieron un golpe bajo. Nos dijeron...

—¿Os dijeron que si me lo contabais, erais una panda de nenazas? —adivinó Xena.

Él la miró furtivamente.

Xena sonrió a medias.

—¿Y que así era como funcionaban los ejércitos de verdad?

Brendan suspiró.

—Sabéis que no es así —comentó Xena.

—Sí —asintió el soldado veterano—. Pero, ama... no fue culpa de los hombres.

—¿No?

Él levantó la mirada.

—Fue culpa mía. Yo sé más que la mayoría. Debería haber acudido a ti. —Despacio, sacó su puñal y se lo ofreció, con la empuñadura por delante—. Te he fallado.

Xena cogió el puñal y lo examinó. Era consciente, por su visión periférica, de que sus hombres y algunos de los de Bregos estaban observando la escena. Brendan tenía razón, por supuesto, y ella lo sabía. Comprendía el orgullo que le había impedido hacer lo que sabía que ella quería, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que al no tomar medidas había hecho que la situación se prolongara.

Por eso, según lo había decretado ella, el castigo era la muerte y él lo sabía. Ésa era su ley.

Xena alargó la mano libre y enredó los dedos en su pelo gris, agarrándolo bien y echándole la cabeza hacia atrás. Él la miró con tranquila aceptación, con los ojos desbordantes de tierna confianza.

Se afianzó y luego blandió el puñal que tenía en la otra mano, cortándole el pelo con un zumbido audible.

Luego levantó la mano y examinó su obra.

—Con eso basta. —Le entregó el puñado de pelo, que le había dejado la parte superior de la cabeza extrañamente rapada—. Tu orgullo te ha metido en esto, así que tendrás que soportar tener este aspecto hasta que te vuelva a crecer. —Luego dio la vuelta al puñal y se lo devolvió.

Él tragó y lo cogió.

—Ama.

—Lo siento. Sé que tenías muchas ganas, pero hoy no me apetece matar a nadie. —Xena le revolvió el pelo corto de la cabeza—. Vamos. —Se volvió a apoyar en el parapeto mientras él se levantaba—. Tenemos que estar preparados para mañana, Brendan —dijo en voz baja—. Va a intentarlo.

—Sí —asintió el veterano—. Lo estaremos. —La miró tranquilamente a los ojos—. Gracias, Xena.

Eso la hizo sonreír de verdad, a pesar del dolor. Le hizo un gesto para que se fuera y siguió paseando, aguzando el oído para captar los susurros bajos y emocionados que dejaba atrás.Mejor.Xena asintió por dentro, tratando de decidir si debía ignorar el dolor creciente que tenía en la espalda.

Una idea estúpida, probablemente. Examinó sus opciones y eligió un sendero que la dejaría cerca de la pequeña puerta que daba a las escaleras de la torre.

De todas formas, ya era hora de ver qué estaba haciendo Gabrielle.

—Está muy rojo —murmuró Gabrielle.

—Seguro que sí —murmuró Xena a su vez—. Es lo que parece.

Gabrielle contempló descontenta la herida, preguntándose si había hecho algo mal. La zona por donde había entrado la flecha estaba hinchada y caliente al tacto.

—Maldición. —Xena apoyó la barbilla en la muñeca—. Está bien. Coge el cuchillo que usaste anoche.

De mala gana, Gabrielle se levantó y se acercó a la cómoda, abrió el cajón y sacó la afilada daga. Regresó a la cama y volvió a arrodillarse al lado de Xena.

—Vale.

Xena cogió unos pliegues de las sábanas y los apretó con el puño.

—Hay una línea oscura donde entró la flecha, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Corta ahí.

Gabrielle vaciló.

—¿Qué? —preguntó—. ¿Estás segura? Así se va a volver a abrir.

Xena enarcó una ceja en su dirección.

—¿Ahora eres sanadora? —preguntó—. Tú haz lo que te digo, ¿vale?

Confusa, Gabrielle limpió la hoja con cuidado y la colocó, luego se mordió el labio por dentro y apretó sobre la línea oscura. La hoja atravesó la piel de Xena con un chasquido casi audible y al cortar, un líquido de color rojo claro mezclado con un amarillo sucio empezó a manar de la herida.

—Oh.

Terminó y se echó hacia atrás y entonces miró a Xena. La reina estaba absolutamente inmóvil y sólo los nudillos totalmente blancos que rodeaban la ropa de cama indicaban lo que estaba sufriendo.

—Ya está. —Gabrielle le puso la mano a Xena en el brazo.

Despacio, los ojos azules se abrieron parpadeando.

—Lávalo bien —dijo Xena con tono ronco y casi lejano.

Gabrielle obedeció, mojando el trapo que había estado usando para lavar la herida y escurriéndolo encima de la espalda de Xena. Repitió el proceso una y otra vez, hasta que la herida quedó limpia y vio que estaba mucho menos hinchada.

—Tiene mejor aspecto.

—No me digas —masculló Xena. Le echó una mirada a Gabrielle.

—Lo siento —se disculpó la chica rubia—. Sólo hago preguntas porque no comprendo y quiero hacerlo.

—Ya. —Xena cerró los ojos—. Echa ahí mucho polvo de ése antes de poner el vendaje. A lo mejor tengo suerte y no tienes que volver a hacerlo. —Abrió despacio la mano, que se le estaba quedando dolorosamente rígida de aferrar las sábanas.Maldición, pero qué dolor.

Gabrielle secó delicadamente la zona, luego cogió las hierbas en polvo y cubrió la herida con ellas, asegurándose de que entraban en la zona recién cortada. Luego sustituyó el vendaje por uno limpio y volvió a atar los extremos de la tela alrededor del cuerpo de Xena.

—¿Qué es ese ruido? —preguntó Xena de repente, al oír un leve rugido.

Las manos de Gabrielle se detuvieron a mitad de la operación.

—Mm. —Se miró a sí misma algo avergonzada—. Lo siento... creo que soy yo —explicó—. Que tengo hambre, supongo.

Xena miró hacia la ventana y vio que ya se había puesto el sol.

—Sal y dile al guardia que esta noche voy a cenar en mis aposentos. Paso de la corte —dijo—. Con esto y el humor que tengo, seguro que uso los pinchos de carne para clavar a sus sillas a los cortesanos que me molesten.

Gabrielle recordó la promesa que le había hecho a Toris.

—Yo podría traerte la bandeja, si quieres.

—No. —Xena meneó la cabeza—. Díselo al guardia. Él sabe lo que tiene que hacer —dijo—. Dile que mande subir una bandeja doble... si no, me voy a pasar toda la noche en vela con ese ruido.

Cuando se estaba levantando, Gabrielle se detuvo y miró a Xena con inseguridad. ¿Le estaba tomando el pelo?

Un ojo azul la miró seriamente.

Gabrielle recogió la palangana y fue a la puerta. Decidió que Toris tendría que esperar a otra noche.

—Gracias —murmuró Gabrielle, cuando el guardia depositó con cuidado la bandeja en la habitación exterior—. Caray, eso es mucho.

El guardia, un hombre mayor con una fina cicatriz que le cruzaba la cara desde el ojo hasta la mandíbula, sonrió levemente.

—Su Majes ha pedido doble, ¿no?

—Pues sí.

—Pues eso es lo que hay. —El guardia se sacudió las manos y salió de la habitación, dejando que Gabrielle se ocupara de los diversos platos.

—Mm. —Olisqueó con placer—. No creo que pueda dejar nada de todo esto. —Agarró las asas y consiguió levantar la bandeja—. ¡Uuuf! —Se le escapó un gruñido—. Esperemos que no acabe tirándolo todo por la habitación.

Con cuidado, cruzó la habitación exterior y se alegró de haber dejado la puerta interior ligeramente entornada. La empujó con el pie, se metió en la habitación interior y logró llegar a la mesa de trabajo sin tirar nada.

—Ah. —Xena volvió la cabeza cuando la chica dejó la bandeja en la mesa. Gabrielle estaba delineada por la luz de las velas de pie junto a la ventana. ¿Cómo era esa expresión que había oído en una ocasión? Una alegría para la vista. Nunca había sabido realmente qué quería decir, pero ahora sospechaba que quería decir que podías mirar a alguien mucho tiempo sin cansarte—. ¿Eso que huelo es cordero?

—Chuletas —confirmó Gabrielle.

—¿Te molesta? —preguntó Xena.

La chica rubia apartó la mirada de su tarea.

—¿Que si me molesta el qué?

—Comer chuletas de cordero. Con eso de que creciste como pastora.

—Mm... no. —Gabrielle le llevó un plato y lo dejó con cuidado en la mesilla de noche—. Los corderos parecen muy monos, pero no lo son —explicó—. Te muerden en cuanto pueden. Así que nunca me ha importado comérmelos, aunque normalmente no lo hacíamos, a menos... mm...

—Que uno palmara. —Xena se puso de lado y examinó el plato con poco interés—. Ya. —Cogió una chuleta por el hueso y la mordió, masticando pacientemente—. ¿Vas a comer conmigo o te vas a quedar ahí sentada?

Gabrielle vaciló.

—No sabía qué... —Frunció el ceño.

—Gabrielle, no existe un protocolo para comer con la reina cuando está echada en la cama y tú estás sentada en el suelo a su lado, así que olvídalo y cógete unas puñeteras chuletas —le dijo Xena de mal humor.

La chica rubia se levantó sin decir nada y fue a la bandeja.

Xena mordisqueó su chuleta de cordero mientras observaba a Gabrielle sirviéndose la cena.

—No tengo mucha hambre, así que más vale que compenses —le dijo—. Si no, empezarán las habladurías abajo.

Gabrielle se detuvo y miró por encima del hombro.

Xena se limitó a enarcar las cejas.

—Vale. —Gabrielle regresó y se sentó en el suelo cruzada de piernas, colocándose un plato lleno en el regazo. Jugueteó un momento con una larga judía blanca, por fin la cogió y la mordió—. Tienes unos cocineros estupendos.

—Tengo que tenerlos. —Xena arrancó pulcramente los últimos restos de carne de una chuleta, la dejó en el plato y eligió otra—. De lo primero que se empieza a quejar un ejército es de la comida. No merece la pena buscarse problemas.

—¿Es por eso por lo que los esclavos comen lo mismo?

—Pues sí. —Xena la observó—. Es una putada de vida y además incomodísima, pero no mucho peor de lo que era antes para ellos.

—Pero no eres libre. —Gabrielle la miró muy seria.

Los labios de Xena se curvaron irónicamente.

—Nadie lo es —dijo—. Piénsalo. ¿Lo es Bregos? ¿Lo son esos malditos nobles pelotilleros? ¿Lo es el ejército? Nadie lo es, Gabrielle. Todo el mundo es esclavo de algo en algún momento.

Gabrielle nunca lo había pensado de esa forma. Reflexionó un momento y luego levantó la vista.

—¿Incluso tú?

Los ojos azules se dilataron y se endurecieron ligeramente.

—¿Yo?

Gabrielle asintió.

—Has dicho todo el mundo... ¿eso te incluye a ti? —Se puso a roer un hueso.

Xena dedicó un momento a examinar la pregunta, alegrándose de que al menos la conversación la distrajera del dolor que tenía en la espalda. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía a alguien con quien conversar que no estuviera constantemente en guardia y midiendo cada palabra.

Le daba un gusto loco y no tenía ni idea de por qué. Tal vez no fuera más que aburrimiento.

—Yo soy la única que me controla —dijo Xena por fin—. Y me gusta que sea así.

Gabrielle masticó el cordero despacio, pensando a su vez.

—Yo creo que he tenido que tomar más decisiones propias desde que estoy aquí que en toda mi vida —dijo, con un leve matiz de sorpresa en el tono—. Qué raro.

—Así que... ¿eres más libre ahora, como esclava, que cuando eras una campesina libre?

Gabrielle dejó el hueso y frunció el ceño.

—Eso no tiene sentido.

—No. —Xena inhaló con fuerza al sentir una aguda punzada de dolor—. Pero es cierto y lo sabes. —Apartó un poco su plato—. ¿Qué hay en esa jarra?

Al ver las facciones de Xena tensas de dolor, Gabrielle dejó su plato, se puso en pie a toda prisa y se acercó a la mesa. Olisqueó la jarra.

—Hidromiel.

—Ahh. —Xena ya estaba saboreando la miel—. Tráelo aquí.

Gabrielle llenó una copa grande y se la llevó, parpadeando un poco por el olor fuerte y especiado de la bebida.

—Caray.

Xena bebió un sorbo, dándole vueltas en la boca antes de tragar.

—Muy bueno —murmuró—. El primer lote del año... no creía que estuviera ya listo. —Miró a Gabrielle, que se había sentado de nuevo en la alfombra y había vuelto a coger su plato—. Toma. Prueba. —Le alargó la copa.

Gabrielle levantó despacio la mano y cogió la copa, se la llevó a los labios y bebió un sorbo con cautela. Le devolvió la copa y tragó, arrugando la frente. Era dulce y fuerte y le picaba un poco en la boca. Incluso después de haber tragado, el sabor seguía allí, llenándole la nariz con su rico aroma.

—Mm.

Xena movió la copa despacio y bebió otro trago.

—¿Te gusta?

No estaba muy segura.

—Creo que sí —reconoció Gabrielle—. Lo único que teníamos en... casa... era cerveza. —Arrugó la nariz—. No era muy buena cerveza.

—En ese caso, toma un poco, pero no demasiado —le advirtió Xena.

Gabrielle se levantó y cogió la jarra, sirviéndose una pequeña cantidad en la segunda copa de la bandeja. Llevó la jarra, la puso en la mesilla y se sentó. Contemplando su plato de chuletas a la brasa y judías y su copa, pensó que la comida era probablemente la mejor que había tenido en su vida. Pensativa, bebió un poco de hidromiel, reflexionando en silencio sobre los otros esclavos que estaban abajo en la sala común.

—Bueno. —La voz de Xena interrumpió sus reflexiones y la obligó a levantar la mirada—. ¿Qué hacíais para divertiros, allá en la granja?

Gabrielle comió otro poco de cordero y por fin sintió que las quejas de su estómago iban cediendo.

—A veces jugábamos a la pelota... o saltábamos a la cuerda —dijo—. O si hacía mal tiempo, juegos de palabras.

Juegos de palabras.Xena detectó una posible distracción para no pensar en su espalda.

—¿Qué clase de juegos de palabras? —preguntó.

—Mm... —Gabrielle se chupó los dedos—. Adivinanzas, sobre todo. —Se sintió un poco tonta—. Una persona pensaba en algo, como... un animal o una planta. Y los demás intentaban adivinar lo que era haciendo preguntas.

—Mmm. —Xena dejó su copa en la mesa—. ¿Sabes qué? —Notaba que el dolor empezaba de nuevo y por dentro se maldijo a sí misma, a los arqueros, al destino y a la mala suerte que había hecho que fueran tres hombres los que habían tendido la emboscada en lugar de dos—. Cámbiame este maldito vendaje y luego jugaremos a tu juego.

Gabrielle se quedó pasmada. ¿Xena quería jugar a su juego de infancia? Algo desconcertada, se levantó y retiró el plato de Xena, dejando el suyo aparte para acabárselo más tarde. Fue y cogió la palangana y los paños, fue a la cisterna de agua y llenó la palangana de agua fresca y limpia. Regresó con la palangana y la dejó en el suelo, arrodillándose al lado de la cama.

Xena ya se había puesto boca abajo y Gabrielle vio una mancha de sangre y pus en la parte de atrás de su túnica. Soltó un ruidito de consternación, apartando la tela de la herida con cuidado al tiempo que bajaba el hombro de la túnica y descubría la espalda de Xena.

Su piel, aparte de la zona que estaba dañada, era lisa y suave. Gabrielle escurrió el trapo y limpió la zona, que aunque hinchada, no parecía tan irritada como antes.

—Parece un poco mejor —le dijo a Xena, que tenía la barbilla apoyada en la muñeca.

—Pues la sensación es que está peor —murmuró Xena—. Maldita sea. —Entornó los ojos—. Si pillo al cabroncete que me alcanzó le voy a arrancar los testículos despacio antes de destriparlo.

Gabrielle, prudentemente, no contestó a eso. Continuó su labor, apoyando una mano en el hombro de Xena mientras se concentraba en limpiar la sangre seca y las manchas amarillas.

De repente se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de Xena.

Ahora que había limpiado toda la sangre, también se dio cuenta de que la piel de la reina tenía un olor agradable, levemente especiado.

—¿Gabrielle?

Casi dio un salto.

—¿Sí?

—En ese baúl de ahí, al fondo, hay una caja. Tráela.

—¿Quieres que termine esto primero?

—No. —Xena resopló—. Esas hierbas no funcionan. Quiero probar con otra cosa.

Gabrielle enjugó la herida por última vez.

—Vale. —Dejó el paño en la palangana y se levantó, secándose las manos en el delantal mientras iba al pesado baúl reforzado en bronce que estaba pegado a la pared sin llamar la atención. Soltó el cierre y abrió la tapa y al instante una extraña vaharada de olores le invadió los pulmones.

Dentro, en la parte de arriba, había pieles. Las apartó con cuidado y descubrió cuero y una armadura de bronce, todo ello bien engrasado y cuidadosamente doblado. Encima de ello había una bolsa de cuero fina y desgastada más o menos del tamaño de su cabeza. Gabrielle la tocó, inclinada sobre el baúl, y sus dedos detectaron un objeto duro y circular en su interior.

—¿La caja tiene cuadrados oscuros en la tapa?

—Eso es.

Gabrielle la sacó con cuidado. La caja era de madera y al mirarla de cerca, se dio cuenta de que estaba hecha con trozos de madera de distintos colores hábilmente encajados unos con otros. Era impresionante: una obra maestra de artesanía que hasta sus ojos inexpertos reconocían.

—Caray. Es increíble. —La llevó donde estaba tumbada Xena—. Qué bonita es.

Xena echó una mirada a la caja que Gabrielle sujetaba reverentemente entre las manos. En su cara apareció una expresión curiosa.

—Gracias —murmuró—. La hice yo. —Y añadió—: Hace mucho tiempo.

Gabrielle la depositó con cuidado, soltó el cierre de bronce y abrió la caja. La tapa se alzó silenciosa sobre sus bisagras de clavija y reveló unos trozos de pergamino doblados, cada uno con algo garabateado y desvaído encima.

—¿Cuál?

—Déjame ver. —Xena tocó varios paquetes y por fin seleccionó uno. Se lo acercó a la nariz y lo olió, haciendo una mueca por el fuerte olor—. Sí, es éste. —Se lo dio a Gabrielle—. Espolvoréalo, sólo un poquito. —Bajó de nuevo la cabeza mientras Gabrielle abría el pergamino, que crujía por el paso del tiempo. Le vinieron recuerdos de la época en que hizo esos paquetes y se perdió en ellos un momento.

Gabrielle cogió con cuidado una pequeña cantidad de la hierba desmenuzada y seca y, acercándose mucho, la espolvoreó sobre la herida. Ante su sorpresa, la hierba pareció disolverse y apareció una espuma blancuzca, que no tardó en borbotear hasta desaparecer. Miró la cara de Xena, que tenía una curiosa expresión soñadora.

—Vale... ¿eso es todo?

Despacio, los claros ojos azules se alzaron y llegaron a los suyos.

—¿Se ha disuelto?

Gabrielle asintió, con una ligera mueca.

—Bien. —Xena resopló—. La puñetera ha conservado el efecto. Vale, ahora déjalo así.

—¿Sin vendar?

—Sí. —La reina se movió un poco—. Si lo tapas, a veces se pone peor.

Gabrielle tomó nota de eso para usos futuros. Volvió a meter el paquete en la bonita caja y cerró la tapa. Fue al baúl y guardó la caja, tapándola cuidadosamente con las pieles antes de cerrar la tapa. Pero además de la caja, percibía que en ese baúl había historia, y el cuidado con que estaba todo colocado en su interior la llevaba a comprender que se trataba de partes de Xena que tenían mucha importancia para ella.

Más misterios.

Gabrielle regresó junto a la cama y se paró al ver una de las almohadas de la reina en el suelo donde antes se había puesto de rodillas. Fue a recogerla, pero la mano de Xena le sujetó la muñeca.

—Oh...

—Déjala. Siéntate en ella. —Xena señaló la almohada—. Más vale que te pongas cómoda.

Gabrielle miró parpadeando el suave y blando objeto, forrado de rica seda.

—¿Quieres que me siente en tu almohada?

Por alguna razón, a Xena eso le hizo gracia. Sus hombros se estremecieron ligeramente mientras se reía en silencio. Luego suspiró.

—Siéntate —ordenó, señalando la almohada—. Es hora de jugar. Tú primero.

Más que nerviosa, Gabrielle obedeció y se sentó en la almohada de cara a la reina. Al estar ahora al mismo nivel, advirtió los pequeños destellos de humor que flotaban en los ojos de Xena y se permitió relajarse.

—Vale. —Frunció los labios y pensó un momento—. Ya he elegido algo.

—Muy bien. —Xena estiró el cuerpo un poco, obligándose a no pensar conscientemente en la incomodidad—. Más vale que sea algo bueno.

—Creo que lo es.

—Más vale que no sea una oveja —le advirtió Xena y la chica no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

—No lo es —contestó Gabrielle—. Sabía que tenía que ser algo muy bueno para que tardes un poco en adivinarlo.

—¿Ah, sí? —Una ceja oscura se movió ligeramente—. ¿Y eso por qué?

Apareció otra sonrisa, esta vez más relajada.

—Porque eres muy lista.

Se miraron a los ojos y no apartaron la mirada. El silencio se alargó, hasta que Xena lo rompió con un suspiro.

—No lo bastante lista como para evitar que me clavaran una flecha en la espalda, Gabrielle —dijo—. ¿Animal? —Hizo un movimiento descuidado y se le cortó la respiración.

Gabrielle alargó la mano por instinto y cogió la mano de Xena, que descansaba cerca del borde del colchón. Sus dedos se juntaron y se apretaron, hasta que por fin el cuerpo de Xena se relajó cuando el dolor cedió.

—Sabes... cuando estaba escuchando a esos hombres de abajo hablar de lo estupendo que era ir a la guerra... no hablaban de estas cosas.

Xena abrió los ojos con cansancio y la miró.

—No —dijo—. Si lo hicieran, nadie querría luchar, ¿no? ¿Si supieran que se iban a pasar días... semanas... llenos de dolor, y eso si no morían directamente?

—Mm. —Gabrielle meneó la cabeza ligeramente—. Tal vez sería mejor que lo supieran. Así habría menos gente para luchar... y morir. —Miró a Xena—. Ésa no puede ser la mejor manera.

Xena miró sus manos, que seguían unidas, y luego a Gabrielle.

—Los humanos matan por naturaleza, Gabrielle. Eso no lo puedes cambiar. —Pero su tono era amable—. Aunque es una idea bonita. —Carraspeó un poco—. ¿Animal?

Gabrielle se dio cuenta de que no le iba a soltar la mano.

—Mm... no —dijo—. No es un animal.

—¿Vegetal?

—No.

—¿Mineral?

—No.

—Gabrielle, tiene que ser una de esas cosas.

—Lo siento, pero de verdad que no.

Un suspiro.

—¿Vivo o muerto?

—Vivo.

—Ya estamos llegando a algo. ¿Tiene cerebro?

—No creo.

—Ah, eso reduce las posibilidades. ¿Bregos?

Por otro impulso repentino, Gabrielle descubrió que se estaba riendo.

Le dio una sensación extrañísima.

5

Bueno, Xena. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te despertaste con alguien durmiendo en el suelo a quien no hubieras tirado ahí?Xena se entretuvo con la idea, mientras la primera luz del día entraba por sus ventanas.¿Y que dejaras con vida?

Gabrielle estaba dormida hecha un ovillo sobre la alfombra, con la cabeza rubia sobre la almohada de seda que le había dado Xena y tapada con una túnica de Xena para protegerse del frío.

Xena contempló a la chica unos minutos, tratando de averiguar qué era lo que tanto le fascinaba de la chiquilla. Era una monada. Era valiente y tenía el atractivo de un cachorrito recién nacido.Vale. Y además de esos que tienen las orejas caídas.

—Pero a mí no me gustan los cachorritos —murmuró Xena—. Salvo para comer. —Con un suspiro, volvió a bajar la cabeza y continuó su observación. Gabrielle era pequeña y delgada, pero los ojos guerreros de Xena veían los indicios de fuerza y su cuerpo estaba bien proporcionado para su tamaño.

Xena miró de nuevo. Su cuerpo estaba bien proporcionado con independencia del tamaño. Tenía los hombros rectos y firmes y un tronco esbelto, la cintura delgada y estrecha, pero muslos bien torneados. Sus extremidades eran, por supuesto, más cortas que las de Xena, pero proporcionadas para su cuerpo y con músculos suficientes para ser algo más que meramente funcionales.

Mmf. Vale, es una ricura.

Vale.Xena asintió ligeramente.Te la quieres llevar a la cama. ¿Y por qué no lo haces? ¿Porque le has dicho que no violas esclavas?

Xena estudió la mandíbula ligeramente redondeada.¿Porque confía en ti?

Una risa irónica.No, porque es una virgencita inexperta que sería tan divertida como darse un revolcón con un maniquí de esgrima. Ah, Gabrielle.Xena se puso de lado con cautela e hizo una mueca cuando su herida protestó. Sintió una acometida de rabia por eso, y contra sí misma, y gruñó un poco.

Lo suficiente como para despertar a la chiquilla, al parecer. Xena miró por encima del hombro y vio una cabeza rubia y despeinada que se alzaba algo alarmada.

—Tranquila.

Gabrielle se frotó los ojos para despejárselos.

—Lo siento, me... mm... me ha parecido oír algo. —Tenía la voz ronca y carraspeó un poco—. Un ruido.

—Pues sí. —Xena se incorporó despacio y apoyó el peso en los codos firmes sobre las rodillas—. Has oído a una vieja guerrera quejándose. —Se obligó a ponerse en pie y se acercó a la ventana. El cielo estaba nublado y al mirar hacia el horizonte, vio unos nubarrones negros que venían hacia ellos.

Por los dioses.Xena soltó un suspiro, moviendo la cabeza. Era justo lo que necesitaba: que el desafío se retrasara un día. Un día más para curarse, para estar más o menos en condiciones de enfrentarse a la conspiración de Bregos. Era como si los mismos dioses estuvieran velando por ella.

—Zeus, te debo una.

Gabrielle se puso a su lado.

—¿Por qué le debes una? —Apoyó las manos en el alféizar de la ventana junto a las de Xena.

—Por eso. —Xena señaló el cielo—. Vamos a tener que retrasar los juegos de guerra —le dijo a la chica—. Así tengo un poco más de tiempo.

—No lo entiendo. —Gabrielle apoyó el peso en las manos y se asomó—. ¿No iban a luchar los hombres entre sí?

—Así es... ¿pero no te das cuenta, Gabrielle? No es entre ellos... es entre Bregos y yo. Si él pierde, pierde su reputación de mala manera y puedo librarme de él sin problemas.

—Vale. —Gabrielle seguía confusa—. Pero...

Xena entornó los ojos y se rió suavemente.

—No puede permitir que sus hombres pierdan. Tendrá que intervenir de su lado... y entonces yo tendré que intervenir del nuestro y estaremos cara a cara —dijo—. Y entonces puedo acabar con él.

Gabrielle se lo pensó.

—Sigo sin entenderlo —confesó—. ¿Por qué no os enfrentáis él y tú desde el principio?

Xena suspiró.

—Porque él no aceptará un desafío directo mío, Gabrielle. Se supone que es mi vasallo. Pero si todo forma parte de los juegos, puede hacer como que está metido en el jolgorio —explicó—. Es todo cuestión de encontrar el momento justo.

—Oh. —Gabrielle se mordisqueó el labio inferior—. Vale.

Xena la miró.

—Parece una estupidez, ¿verdad?

—Bueno...

—Ah-ah. —Xena le dio un golpecito debajo de la barbilla—. Nada de mentiras, Gabrielle. Tengo una corte entera de mentirosos y sólo una como tú. No vayas a cambiar.

Eso le mereció una sonrisa tímida.

—Parece peligroso —dijo Gabrielle—. Para ti, con tu espalda y todo eso.

—Lo es. —Xena volvió a contemplar las tierras—. La vida es peligrosa. Ya deberías saberlo. —Mientras miraba, empezó a llover, una lluvía fría y desagradable, y sintió la humedad en la piel de la cara. Era áspera y fría y le dio la bienvenida.

—Supongo que sí —contestó la chica en voz baja—. Pero si la lluvia hace que sea menos peligroso para ti, me alegro.

El sentimiento la sorprendió, de una forma extraña. Xena agarró la pica de hierro que había junto a la ventana y observó a un halcón que daba vueltas por el cielo, sin hacer caso de la lluvia.

—¿Y por qué, Gabrielle? —Se volvió—. Si yo muero, la vida podría ser mucho mejor para ti —dijo—. ¿A ti qué te importa si me pasa algo?

En lugar de contestar, Gabrielle fue a recoger la almohada, alisando la superficie antes de colocarla en la cama. Dobló la túnica con cuidado y también la dejó, todo ello en medio de un silencio cargado interrumpido únicamente por los truenos. Por fin se volvió y miró a Xena, con expresión turbada.

—No sé por qué es así —dijo—. Sólo sé que me importa.

—¿Ah, sí?

Gabrielle asintió.

—Una esclava a la que le importa si vivo o muero. Lo nunca visto. —Xena se apoyó en el alféizar. Observó mientras la chiquilla bajaba los ojos y un rubor avergonzado le cubría las mejillas—. No sé si me gusta esa idea.

Ahora en el rostro de Gabrielle se advirtió que estaba confusa y herida.

—Lo siento —murmuró—. No sabía que estaba mal que te importe algui... eso.

—¿O es que piensas que soy tu seguro para comer? —Xena la pinchó sin piedad—. Es eso. Si estiro la pata, tú tienes que volver a dormir sobre ladrillos.

Gabrielle se quedó en silencio, con expresión dolorida.

Xena esperó, pero no recibió respuesta.

—O a lo mejor es que me hoy me he levantado con mal pie y estoy siendo una zorra —dijo, intentando con cautela un poco de humor, advirtiendo que sus preguntas no estaban teniendo el efecto que pretendía.

De nuevo, ninguna respuesta.

Xena frunció el ceño y poco a poco se irguió y fue donde estaba la chica. Puso una mano en la mejilla de Gabrielle y le levantó la cabeza, para mirarla a los ojos. Se encontró con tanta confusión e infelicidad que estuvo a punto de abofetear a la chiquilla.

—¿Qué te pasa?

Gabrielle dio un paso atrás, apartándose de ella.

—Creo que será mejor que me ponga a trabajar. —Se dio la vuelta y rodeó la cama, recogió la palangana y fue a buscar agua a la cisterna. Le dio la espalda a Xena mientras la limpiaba y aclaraba los paños que había usado para ocuparse de la herida de Xena.

Frunciendo el ceño, Xena se acercó a ella cojeando y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Gabrielle.

—¿Sí, Majestad?

La reina enarcó ambas cejas oscuras.

—Oye. —Puso la otra mano en el otro hombro de la chiquilla y la obligó a darse la vuelta—. Creía que te había dicho que no hicieras eso.

Los ojos verdes la miraron.

—Así es como debe dirigirse a ti una esclava, Majestad —replicó suavemente—. No quiero hacer nada más que sea inapropiado.

Era ridículo. Xena se la quedó mirando. La puñetera cría estaba enfadada... ¡enfadada conella! Gabrielle estaba enfadada con ella porque... Xena tomó aliento. Porque la había tratado como a una basura.Mm.Los esclavos eran basura, ¿no? Así que lo que quería decir Gabrielle, supuso, era que si así era como se la consideraba, así era como iba a actuar.

Pero así no era como la consideraba Xena.

—Discúlpame, Majestad. —Gabrielle se zafó de sus manos y recogió su cubo de limpieza, cruzó la habitación y se marchó. Xena se quedó plantada en medio de su propio dormitorio, pasmada.

—Espera un momento. —Xena alzó las manos—. ¿Cuándo se ha ido todo esto al Hades sin avisar? —se quejó en voz alta—. Anoche todo iba bien, ¿no?

Y entonces recordó ese momento, cuando Gabrielle se echó a reír y estuvieron jugando a las adivinanzas, y se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error muy grave. Había dejado que Gabrielle creyera que había logrado algo que no era cierto. Xena tomó aliento, recordando esos cálidos ojos verdes que la miraban y la sonrisa que le había producido su juego.

¿O sí lo había logrado? Se vio obligada a reconocer que, queriéndolo o no, había dejado que Gabrielle penetrara un poco en la personalidad interna que mantenía estrictamente oculta a todos los demás.

—Por Hades, Xena. Le has dado tu propia almohada y tu túnica, ¿y ahora le dices que no es más que una vulgar guarra? ¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿Tan pronto has olvidado cómo se reina, dado que ya no lo haces?

Mascullando una maldición, fue a la puerta y la abrió, sobresaltándose ligeramente al encontrarse allí con Gabrielle, que iba cargada con el cubo lleno de agua.

—Entra aquí. —Le hizo un gesto para que pasara.

—Sí, señora. —Gabrielle entró, fue a la sala de baño y dejó sus útiles en el suelo.

—Gabrielle. —Xena se acercó cojeando y la agarró—. Deja eso. —Sostuvo a la chica para que no se moviera—. Mírame.

Despacio, los neblinosos ojos verdes se alzaron y esperaron, ensombrecidos por un dolor que Xena realmente no comprendía.

—Yo no le importo a nadie, Gabrielle. No sé qué hacer con alguien que dice que le importo —le dijo Xena—. Salvo preguntarme por qué o qué saca de ello.

Un leve gesto de asentimiento.

—Lo sé —admitió Gabrielle—. Pero no puedo evitarlo, es lo que siento y la verdad es que no sé por qué... tal vez tengas razón. Tal vez sólo estoy mirando por mí. —Se le cayeron los hombros, sin que se le hundieran del todo, pero casi—. No sabía que estuviera tan mal sentir una cosa así.

¿Mal?Xena suspiró.

—No está mal —dijo—. O al menos, para ti no está mal —se corrigió—. Así que anímate, ¿quieres? No eres una esclava cualquiera. Yo no le doy mi almohada a cualquier esclava.

Gabrielle se irguió un poco.

—Y desde luego que no dejo que cualquier esclava tenga mi vida en sus manos —siguió Xena, en un tono más serio—. Así que ve a buscar una bandeja de desayuno y luego podemos cambiar estos puñeteros vendajes. Hoy las audiencias van a ser largas.

Con aire un poco más alegre, Gabrielle asintió.

—Vale —dijo—. Ahora mismo vuelvo.

Xena la miró marchar, frunciendo el ceño por el nudo que tenía en la boca del estómago. La puerta se cerró tras la chica con un chasquido terminante que no hizo nada para aliviárselo.

¿Qué Hades le estaba pasando? Tenía medio ejército sublevado, un general que se preparaba para arrebatarle el trono y aquí estaba, preocupada por los sentimientos heridos de una pequeña esclava a la que apenas conocía.

—Debo de estar perdiendo la cabeza —suspiró quejumbrosa, meneando la cabeza—. A lo mejor debería empezar a jugar otra vez a las cartas. —La idea le gustó y a ella se le sumó la imagen de una compañera de juegos.Podría enseñar a jugar a la chiquilla. Es más lista que los dos últimos duques con los que lo intenté.

De mucho mejor humor, se dirigió a la sala de baño.

Era difícil saber qué sentir. Gabrielle bajó de dos en dos las escaleras hasta la cocina. Por un lado, todavía se sentía mal por lo que le había dicho Xena, pero por otro, era interesante saber por qué se lo había dicho y, en cierto modo, algo triste.

Yo no le importo a nadie.Gabrielle sintió una punzada en el pecho al recordar esas palabras. Xena no parecía molesta por eso, pero qué cosa tan horrible de creer: que no le importabas a nadie en el mundo entero y que si alguien decía que sí, sólo era porque quería algo de ti.

¿Era eso cierto? Se examinó por dentro atentamente. ¿Simplemente quería algo de Xena... le estaba haciendo la pelota como lo hacían los aprendices de Potedaia con sus maestros? ¿Para conservar una posición cómoda para sí misma?

Bueno, a lo mejor sí. Gabrielle notó que fruncía el ceño. A lo mejor sólo lo hacía por su propio interés.

Pensó mucho en eso mientras bajaba el último tramo de escaleras. Por alguna razón, no le parecía que estuviera haciendo eso. A pesar de todos los motivos que sabía que tenía para congraciarse con Xena, en lo más profundo de su corazón sabía que había dicho lo que había dicho porque era lo que creía de verdad.

Sí que le importaba. Estuviera bien o mal, ya fuera algo inteligente o increíblemente estúpido, lo cierto era que había una parte de ella que no quería ver sufrir a Xena porque... bueno, no sabía muy bien por qué, pero a lo mejor tenía algo que ver con que no quería ver sufrir a nadie.

Pero eso no era todo. Gabrielle se alisó la falda con manos nerviosas, sabiendo que había otra verdad debajo de todo aquello. Había algo más que se agitaba en su interior y que era extraño y muy nuevo. Algo que le hacía cosquillas en la boca del estómago sólo con oír la voz de Xena. Algo que le aceleraba el corazón cada vez que estaba cerca de Xena.

Algo que le dolía por dentro cuando Xena despreciaba sus palabras.

Con un suspiro, Gabrielle dejó a un lado la idea al llegar al pie de las escaleras. Ya tendría tiempo más tarde para pensar en ello. Lo primero era lo primero y el desayuno estaba esperando. Sólo de pensarlo, le rugió el estómago.

Pero al entrar en la cocina, no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada, pues unas manos bruscas la agarraron y la tiraron al suelo.

—¡Eh! —gritó Gabrielle por puro reflejo.

—¡Cállate, putita traidora! —contestó una voz airada, antes de que la levantaran en volandas y se la llevaran.

Xena se apoyó en el tocador, mientras sus dedos jugaban distraídos con uno de los paños. Seguía con las entrañas atenazadas, no obstante, y se puso a hacer pequeños nudos en el trapo.

Alguien llamó a su puerta interna y frunció el ceño.

—Más vale que sea Gabrielle o algo igual de bueno. —Dolorida, fue a la puerta y la abrió, para encontrarse a Alaran—. ¿Qué?

—Ama. —Alaran parecía preocupado—. ¿Puedo hablar contigo, por favor?

A regañadientes, Xena se echó hacia atrás y abrió la puerta.

—Es temprano y no estoy de buen humor. Que sea rápido.

Su jefe de seguridad entró y se puso en jarras.

—Majestad, con perdón, ¿pero qué Hades estás haciendo?

Xena enarcó una ceja bruscamente.

—¿Qué?

—Me he pasado todo el día de ayer escuchando a mis espías contarme historias que corren desbocadas por toda la fortaleza sobre ti. Que has matado a un soldado y luego has obligado a una esclava a hacer lo mismo por lo que lo mataste. ¿Es eso cierto?

Alaran era, de todos sus súbditos, el único que se atrevía a hablarle de esa manera y el único al que Xena se lo toleraba. Era responsable de su seguridad y hacía tiempo que le había dado permiso para plantarse ante cualquier cosa que pensara que afectaba a ese tema.

Sin embargo. Con un rápido movimiento, Xena lo cogió de la garganta y lo empujó contra la pared, pillándolo por sorpresa e inmovilizándolo. Había preguntas y había preguntas.

—¿Y si es así? —gruñó Xena, apretando la mano.

Alaran jadeó, verdaderamente sobresaltado.

Xena lo soltó.

—Lo que hago en mis aposentos privados no es asunto de la plebe, del ejército o tuyo.

Él se irguió y volvió a colocarse bien la túnica.

—Mis más profundas disculpas, ama. No quería faltarte al respeto —dijo suavemente—. Es sólo que eso ha causado mucho resentimiento entre las filas y me preocupa, me preocupa mucho que la influencia que tiene Bregos con ellos se vea afianzada con esto —explicó—. Eso es algo que cuesta contrarrestar.

Sí.Xena suspiró y volvió a la ventana, mirando obsesivamente por sus cristales emplomados. A veces detestaba este lugar. Había momentos en los que deseaba volver a ser una señora de la guerra salvaje y fiera, llevando a sus tropas de un campamento a otro, libre de cambiar sus planes por mero capricho.

Éste era claramente uno de esos momentos. Pero qué harta estaba hoy de las intrigas de la corte.

—Dicen que te has vuelto contra los hombres. —Alaran bajó la voz.

—No me he vuelto contra nadie —dijo Xena con aspereza.

—Ama, conozco tu norma, pero si tú...

Xena se volvió y lo miró.

—No he incumplido ninguna de mis propias normas, Alaran —le dijo—. Necesitaba una razón para que Gabrielle me atendiera personalmente y si las cosas han salido así, que así sea. Qué le vamos a hacer.

Alaran parecía confuso.

—Ama, no lo entiendo.

Y debería entenderlo, reconoció Xena. Tendría que haberlo sabido cuando ocurrió. Era su jefe de seguridad y una de las poquísimas personas en las que sabía que podía medio confiar. Se lo había ganado.

—Ya sé que no lo entiendes —suspiró.

—Ama, si deseas llevarte a alguien a la cama, como tú dices no es asunto mío, pero...

Xena se volvió.

—No lo he hecho —lo interrumpió.

—¿Ama?

Era, de un modo bastante retorcido, algo deliciosamente irónico. Xena, en sus años más jóvenes y salvajes, había mantenido una reputación cuidadosamente cultivada sobre sus actividades en la cama de la que todavía hoy se hablaba en susurros. Lo que se suponía sobre Gabrielle era, por supuesto, prueba de ello.

—No me la he llevado a la cama.

Alaran la miró parpadeando, pillado como rara vez lo pillaban, por sorpresa.

—¿No? ¿Majestad? —Miró a su alrededor, claramente desconcertado—. Pero...

Xena había descubierto, últimamente, que en momentos de gran tensión su sentido del humor tendía a hacer acto de presencia de formas muy inesperadas.

—He decidido interesarme por la alfabetización de los campesinos. Le estaba enseñando a leer —le dijo Xena, con la cara muy seria—. Es un poco lenta, pero va aprendiendo. —Decidió que era divertido ver cómo los ojos de Alaran se movían por todas partes, menos hacia los suyos—. Le cuestan las bes.

Su jefe de seguridad carraspeó.

—Ah... ehm... bueno, ama, eso es... mm...

Qué mala eres.Xena se apoyó en el alféizar, quitándose presión de la espalda horriblemente dolorida.

—Al parecer, nuestro amigo Stanislaus comparte tu preocupación —le dijo, perdiendo su expresión divertida—. La otra noche intentó sacar de la fortaleza a mi rubia amiguita.

—Ah. —La expresión de Alaran indicaba que lamentaba que el plan hubiera fallado.

—Al parecer, alguien pensó que estaríamos mejor sin él. —El tono de Xena se hizo glacial—. Por suerte para él, pero no para mí, encontré sus caballos antes de que pudiera usarlos, y los que lo esperaban me encontraron a mí.

Alaran se quedó boquiabierto por el pasmo total.

—¡Ama!

—Así que, —Xena se apartó un mechón de pelo de los ojos con un resoplido—, o echaba a perder la reputación de Gabrielle o me arriesgaba a que se supiera que me habían clavado una flecha en la espalda. —Enarcó una ceja sardónicamente—. No ha sido una de mis decisiones más difíciles. Mala suerte para Gabrielle, pero sospecho que sobrevivirá.

—Por los dioses —exclamó Alaran—. Pero ¿y el combate? ¿Estás malherida? Ama, no puedes...

—Puedo —cortó Xena—. Estaré bien. No fue un disparo tan malo. La chiquilla hizo un buen trabajo vendándomelo. Mientras Bregos no sepa que tiene una ventaja, estaremos bien. —Se volvió a medias, en el momento en que un trueno estremecía las paredes—. ¿Lo ves? Los dioses están de nuestra parte, Alaran. Hasta me han dado un día más.

Alaran se reunió con ella en la ventana.

—Ama, te arriesgas mucho —murmuró, evidentemente consternado—. Si esto se sabe, Bregos será la menor de nuestras preocupaciones. Detrás de esto hay algo más.

Xena contempló la tormenta.

—Alguien que intenta desesperadamente llegar a mí, sí —asintió—. Alguien tan desesperado que intenta eliminar a aquellos que piensa que están más cerca de mí y conseguir otra oportunidad.

—¿Otra, ama?

Los claros ojos azules se volvieron y lo miraron atentamente.

—Las ancianas resbalan, Alaran, pero rara vez en el momento más oportuno.

Una ráfaga de viento echó hacia atrás los cortinajes, introduciendo un frío gélido en la habitación.

—¡Basta! —Gabrielle forcejeó en las manos del que la tenía capturada—. ¡Suéltame!

—¡Cállate! —El hombre se metió en un hueco y la tiró contra la pared—. Ya está... ya la tenemos.

Gabrielle cayó al suelo, atontada, y rodó, pero unas manos la aferraron y unas botas se estamparon contra sus costillas. Por instinto, se hizo un ovillo y agachó la cabeza. Unos viejos recuerdos cobraron espantosa y vívida presencia y se estremeció por reflejo.

—¿La tienes? Bien —intervino una nueva voz y Gabrielle sintió unas manos que tiraban bruscamente de ella. Intentó soltarse, pero la volvieron a estampar contra la pared y unos dedos duros la agarraron por la barbilla y la obligaron a levantar la cabeza.

Parpadeó intentando enfocar la cara de un hombre, un rostro desaliñado y con barba en el que había una mueca de rabia.

—¿Qu... qué queréis? —exclamó Gabrielle—. ¡Yo no he hecho nada!

El hombre apretó más la mano.

—Tú eres la nueva puta de la reina, ¿verdad?

Gabrielle tragó con dificultad, atrapada entre la verdad y lo que Xena quería que se supiera.

—¿Verdad? —repitió el hombre, más fuerte.

—Soy su doncella —contestó por fin Gabrielle, con voz áspera—. Sí.

—Doncella —dijo el hombre riendo—. Sí, ésa es una forma de llamarlo. —La agarró con más fuerza—. Escúchame, putita. Tienes información que quiero y me la vas a dar, ¡ahora mismo!

—No sé a qué te refieres...

—¡Cállate! —El hombre le pegó de repente una bofetada en la cara—. Yo hablo, tú respondes. ¿Entendido?

Estaba en un lío. Gabrielle sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba. Estaba metida en un buen lío y aquí no había nadie que pudiera sacarla de él salvo ella misma.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Eso está mejor. —El hombre se inclinó más sobre ella—. ¿Qué sabes?

Gabrielle tragó, alzando una mano para protegerse de la figura amenazadora que se cernía sobre ella.

—Nada...

—¡¡Respuesta equivocada!! —El hombre la abofeteó violentamente. La cabeza de Gabrielle chocó con la pared y vio las estrellas. Sintió que le apretaban la camisa alrededor de la garganta y de repente la levantaron, medio ahogada—. Está bien. —El hombre estaba cara a cara con ella, echándole encima el aliento, que apestaba a algo aqueroso—. Ahora escucha, puta. Vas a hablar, y bien deprisa, o te parto en dos.

Gabrielle intentó respirar, luchando con sus manos.

—Pe...

—Está ocurriendo algo en los aposentos de esa bacante con la que te han llevado y quiero saber lo que es. ¿Qué oculta? —El hombre la acercó de un tirón, clavando sus ojos en los suyos—. ¡Dímelo!

La mano que le apretaba el cuello se aflojó ligeramente.

—Pe... yo no... —Gabrielle sintió que el pánico empezaba a apoderarse de ella.

—¡Sí que lo sabes! —El hombre la zarandeó con violencia—. ¡Lo sabes y sabes que lo sabes, puta!

—¡¡Eh!! —interrumpió una nueva voz—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Para!

Toris.Gabrielle intentó mirar por encima del hombro de aquel tipo.

—¡Toris!

—¡Vete de aquí, idiota! —gritó el hombretón—. ¡No te he dicho que vengas! —Se volvió y pegó una patada, alcanzando a Toris es la rodilla y tirándolo al suelo. Luego se volvió y estampó de nuevo a Gabrielle contra la pared—. ¡Habla, zorra! ¡Llevas días ahí arriba y sabes lo que trama!

—¡No! —Gabrielle notó que le caía sangre por la barbilla—. ¡No sé de qué estás hablando!

—¡Mientes! —El hombre la golpeó otra vez, y otra.

El dolor era increíble. Era como si le ardiera la cabeza.

—¡NO!

—¿Qué está pensando? ¿Qué está haciendo? —le gritó el hombre, salpicándole la cara de saliva—. ¡Lo sabes, tienes que haberla oído hablar! ¡Ha tenido reuniones con su gente! ¡¡Dímelo!! ¡¡¡Dímelo!!!

—¡NO! —le gritó Gabrielle—. ¡No lo sé! ¡No habla conmigo!

—¡Mientes!

Esta vez el golpe le sacudió hasta el último hueso del cuerpo. Gabrielle sintió que se quedaba sin aliento y se hundió entre sus manos.

—No —susurró esta vez, con la boca llena de sangre.

—¡Dímelo! —La voz chocaba contra ella con más fuerza que cualquier golpe.

—¡Basta! —interrumpió Toris de nuevo—. ¡No sabe nada!

El hombre soltó a Gabrielle y se volvió contra Toris. Lo agarró de la camisa y lo empujó contra la pared.

—Pedazo de idiota. ¡Claro que lo sabe!

Gabrielle supo que sólo tenía un momento. Sólo un momento mientras el hombre estaba distraído. Se dio la vuelta y se arrastró a lo largo de la pared, oyendo las voces enfurecidas que cada vez gritaban más detrás de ella. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y le parecía que la cabeza le pesaba demasiado. Fue palpando el camino, mientras los sonidos empezaban a crear un eco desagradable. Sus dedos tocaron la fría piedra y luego el calor de la madera.

—¡He dicho que la dejes! ¡Sólo es una pobre desgraciada! ¡Xena se ha quedado con ella y la ha convertido en su compañera de cama, no en su confidente! —vociferó Toris—. ¿Y yo soy un idiota? ¡El idiota eres tú! ¡Podíamos haberla usado para introducirnos en los aposentos de Xena!

El ruido de los cuerpos al forcejear le causaba un impacto casi físico. Gabrielle se levantó centímetro a centímetro, hasta que notó el picaporte de la puerta bajo los dedos. Cayó hacia atrás y tras un largo y terrible momento en que se negó a moverse, de repente se abrió hacia dentro acompañada de una ráfaga de lluvia fría.

La atravesó a rastras y salió a los elementos. Las piedras heladas bajo sus dedos estaban mojadas y se resbaló en ellas, le fallaron las rodillas y cayó boca abajo por las escaleras dando tumbos duros y dolorosos hasta el patio de abajo.

Aturdida, se quedó allí tumbada un momento, intentando recuperar el aliento. Oyó voces por encima de ella, gritando en la tormenta, y eso la azuzó. Se puso dolorida a cuatro patas y se alejó a rastras, doblando la esquina del corral de ganado y desapareciendo de la vista de la puerta.

¿Y ahora qué? Gabrielle se llevó una mano a la frente y sintió calor y cuando se miró la palma, vio la mancha roja que se llevaba la lluvia. Necesitaba ayuda. Alzó los ojos y miró a su alrededor, sin ver nada más que los desnudos muros grises. No había ayuda para ella, pensó su mente sin emoción. Echó la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás y miró hacia la torre.

No había ayuda. Aquí estaba sola. No podía confiar en nadie. Ni siquiera en Toris. La había ayudado, sí, pero sólo para poder usarla para sus propios fines.

Un dolor agudo le atravesó la cabeza y gimió, incapaz de contener el ruido. Luego clavó los ojos en las estrechas escaleras que subían hasta la pasarela de la torre y empezó a arrastrarse penosamente. Sabía que sólo había un lugar donde podía esconderse.

Un lugar donde tal vez no vinieran a buscarla.

La puerta se cerró tras la alta figura de Alaran. El jefe de seguridad le había prometido seguir el rastro de los arqueros y con mucha delicadeza, con mucha cautela, había reñido a Xena por no decírselo antes.

—¿Se lo tendría que haber dicho? —preguntó Xena al techo—. Se supone que tiene que saberlo todo.

Pero no lo había sabido. Lo cual, bien pensado, no era malo, porque si él no lo sabía, tal vez nadie más lo sospechaba tampoco.

Ya, ya. Da igual.Xena echó una mirada fulminante a la puerta, notando que empezaba a enfurecerse. Ceñuda, miró la vela, que se había consumido casi una marca entera desde que se había marchado Gabrielle. ¿Tanto follón había en las cocinas?

Sintió un escalofrío por la espalda. Irritada, se volvió y cerró las ventanas.

A lo mejor Gabrielle le estaba preparando algo especial. Parecía de las que hacían ese tipo de cosas, razonó Xena. Un poco de melón, tal vez. O más hidromiel. Chasqueó los dedos. Seguro que era eso.

La vela siguió ardiendo, consumiéndose más.

Sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, Xena había empezado a dar vueltas. A pesar del dolor que la sacudía a cada paso, sentía el impulso de moverse, empujada por algo inefable dentro de ella que clamaba por salir. A la ventana, de vuelta a la puerta, de vuelta a la ventana. Se apoyó en la ventana, casi sin aliento, contemplando la lluvia. Fuera, el mundo era gris e informe, pues la lluvia hacía casi invisibles las estructuras.

Y luego se volvió, con toda esa confusión hecha un nudo centrado en sus entrañas en torno a un solo pensamiento. ¿Dónde estaba Gabrielle? Con un leve suspiro de irritación, recorrió una vez más la habitación y esta vez no se detuvo en la puerta. La abrió de un tirón y salió por ella, dirigiéndose a las escaleras que bajaban a la cocina. Cuando ya había bajado dos escalones, un ruido la detuvo.

Echó la cabeza a un lado y escuchó atentamente, pero no volvió a oírlo. Xena se volvió y reemprendió la marcha, pero algo la detuvo, se dio la vuelta una vez más y subió de nuevo al vestíbulo circular. Se colocó en el centro mismo, bajando la cabeza ligeramente para concentrarse.

Nada. Xena frunció el ceño, preguntándose si había perdido la cabeza. Respiró hondo y entonces sus instintos la envolvieron suavemente, empujándola hacia la puerta exterior. Los siguió como siempre hacía, confiando en ellos cuando no podía confiar en nada más. Su mano se posó en el picaporte y lo movió, abrió la puerta y salió a la pasarela azotada por la lluvia. El frío gélido le dio en la cara y estuvo a punto de retroceder, pero ese mismo instinto la impulsaba a seguir, y a pesar de la agonía que le suponía cada paso, salió a la lluvia.

Agachó la cabeza y apartó la cara de lo peor del aguacero y sus ojos se posaron en la puerta interior de madera que llevaba al patio de debajo. Vaciló y entonces sus oídos captaron de nuevo el sonido que la había alertado.

Un gemidito. Como un cachorrito que se hubiera perdido y estuviera llamando a su madre. Xena fue a la puerta y la abrió, mirando los escalones de piedra. Parpadeó para quitarse la lluvia de los ojos y divisó una pequeña figura acurrucada hacia la mitad de la escalera. Una oleada ardiente de sangre le calentó la piel y un ataque de urgencia hizo desaparecer el dolor en cuanto Xena echó a correr escalones abajo, manteniendo el equilibrio más por un milagro de agilidad innata que por un esfuerzo consciente.

Al alcanzar a esa pobre figurita acurrucada, ésta alzó la cabeza, con el pelo claro oscurecido por la lluvia lacerante, y la miró, con unos neblinosos ojos verdes asustados que al encontrarse con los suyos perdieron el miedo al tiempo que una mano temblorosa se alargaba hacia ella con gesto de súplica.

—Xe...

Y así sin más, bajo aquella lluvia fría, Xena sintió que algo cambiaba en su interior. Un muro que había levantado a lo largo de años de penalidades se vino abajo al caer de rodillas en los escalones y agarrar esa mano que se alargaba hacia ella, tirando de Gabrielle al tiempo que un trueno estremecía el cielo por encima de ellas. Envolvió a la chica en sus brazos protectoramente, notando que las manos de Gabrielle se aferraban a su túnica.

—Tranquila —se oyó decir a sí misma.

—E... —La chica luchaba por hablar—. F... ff...

—Ya te tengo —le dijo Xena—. Ya estás bien.

Gabrielle temblaba, y se pegó más a ella y hundió la cara en la túnica de Xena.

Xena miró a su alrededor, agachando la cabeza para escapar del diluvio mientras repasaba sus opciones. Sí. Tenía a Gabrielle. Ahora la pregunta era: ¿qué iba a hacer con ella? Sus ojos subieron por las escaleras y luego volvió la cabeza para contemplar a la figura silenciosa que tenía prácticamente subida a su regazo.

Maldición.

Xena abrió la puerta de una patada, sacudió la cabeza para quitarse el pelo mojado de los ojos y cruzó la habitación hasta la cama. Depositó con delicadeza sobre las sábanas el cuerpo chorreante que llevaba en brazos y luego cayó de rodillas a su lado cuando el dolor se impuso por fin a su resistencia. Sus manos aferraron las sábanas, dejando manchas rojizas, y se quedó allí de rodillas, jadeando largo rato.

—Aaajj —Por fin soltó un resoplido de hartazgo y levantó la cabeza, con la agonía controlada.

Lo primero era lo primero. Se puso de pie, fue a la puerta y la cerró. Luego se quitó la túnica empapada que llevaba y se puso una camisa, se pasó los dedos por el pelo con impaciencia al tiempo que cruzaba de nuevo la habitación y sacó su equipo del baúl. Regresó a la cama y se acomodó al lado en el suelo, apoyando los codos en la superficie y examinando a su pequeño y empapado premio.

Gabrielle tenía los labios azules y temblaba visiblemente. Abrió los ojos con dificultad y se encontró con la cara de Xena, fijó en ella la vista y se le dilataron los ojos un poco.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Xena con firmeza.

Los labios se abrieron para responder, pero a Gabrielle le castañeteaban los dientes demasiado para decir nada inteligible y al cabo de un momento cerró la boca con fuerza y a continuación los ojos. Con impaciencia, Xena la tapó con las mantas, envolviéndola en seda y plumas de ganso. Vio unas contusiones en la cara de la chica y por lo menos un corte en el cráneo, cuya sangre manchaba su pelo rubio de un marrón rojizo. Ella misma apretó la mandíbula al ver estas lesiones. Parecía que a la chiquilla la hubiera arrollado un carro de provisiones.

Cogió la cara de Gabrielle entre las manos. Notó el frío gélido en las palmas y oyó un leve suspiro de alivio que brotaba del pecho de la chica cuando sus manos le calentaron la piel fría.

—Eh. —Xena bajó la voz. Los músculos rígidos que notaba bajo los dedos se relajaron un poco. Frotó delicadamente las mejillas de Gabrielle con los pulgares y al cabo de un momento, abrió los ojos de nuevo y se le llenaron de una extraña emoción que Xena no reconoció.

Pero era curioso el calor que sintióellapor dentro al verlo.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó Xena.

Gabrielle asintió débilmente.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —dijo Xena, volviendo a su primer objetivo—. ¿Qué Hades hacías ahí fuera? ¿Huías?

La chica asintió de nuevo.

—¿De qué? ¿De mí? —preguntó la reina, encogiéndose por la extraña punzada que sintió en el pecho al preguntar eso.

—N... no... —balbuceó Gabrielle—. F... fui a l... —Volvieron a castañetearle los dientes—. Lo ss... siento. Frío.

Xena la arropó mejor.

—Fuiste a la cocina y te atacaron —adivinó.

Gabrielle asintió.

—¿Por qué? —insistió Xena. Sabía que había que ocuparse de las heridas de la chica, pero primero necesitaba la información.

—Querían saber tu secreto —le dijo Gabrielle.

¿Mi secreto?Xena frunció el ceño.

—¿A qué se referían?

Gabrielle meneó la cabeza.

—No sé —susurró—. Sólo dijeron que estaba pasando algo y que yo tenía que decirles lo que era.

Ah.Xena maldijo por dentro. Con lo bien que creía que lo estaba ocultando. Minúsculos cambios en su programa, pequeñas alteraciones en su modo habitual de hacer las cosas: eso había bastado para que empezaran a circular rumores, y encima ella misma les había dado alas al quedarse con la pequeña Gabrielle.

—Así que se lo dijiste —resumió—. Está bien. —Su cerebro se puso en marcha, cambiando sus planes de acuerdo con estos nuevos y desagradables acontecimientos.

La chica la miró débilmente. Sacó la mano de las mantas y cogió la de Xena.

—No —dijo—. No se lo dije.

Los procesos mentales de Xena se pararon en seco.

—¿Qué? —Miró con más atención a su joven paciente—. ¿Qué quieres decir con que no se lo dijiste? Te pegaron, ¿no? ¿O es que todo eso te lo has hecho cayéndote por la puñeteras escaleras?

Los ojos de Gabrielle se abrían y cerraban con dificultad.

—No se lo dije —susurró—. No... lo juro... —Alzó la voz—. Les dije... les dije... que no hablabas conmigo —consiguió decir con voz ronca—. Y entonces... —Se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

Xena se la cogió y se la sujetó.

—Y entonces te pegaron.

—Sí —asintió Gabrielle suavemente—. Ay.

Oh, chiquilla.Xena suspiró.

—Está bien. —Abrió su equipo—. A ver qué te han hecho. —Examinó la cabeza de Gabrielle con cuidado, deteniéndose al oír la rápida exclamación sofocada cuando sus dedos tocaron una gran inflamación justo encima de la oreja derecha de la chica. Apartó la mano y vio que la tenía cubierta de sangre—. Qué bonito. —Torció el gesto—. Cabrones estúpidos. Me pregunto si por esto debería abrirlos en canal primero y arrancarles los intestinos después o meterles la mano por la garganta y hacerlo desde dentro.

Gabrielle tragó sonoramente.

Xena la miró.

—No me irás a decir que sientes lástima por ellos, ¿verdad? —preguntó—. No me decepciones, Gabrielle. —Sus manos se movieron por la cabeza de la chica, limpiando la herida y el pelo pegado de alrededor. Se acercó más para ver mejor y parpadeó al notar la corriente cálida del aliento de Gabrielle a través de la tela ligera de su camisa—. No... me decepciones —repitió, con tono más suave.

Gabrielle se quedó callada unos segundos.

—Si les haces daño por hacerme daño a mí... ¿quién gana en realidad? —preguntó por fin.

—No se trata de ti —le dijo Xena, haciendo una mueca al examinar una larga raja que tenía Gabrielle encima de la oreja—. Se trata de mí. Siempre se trata de mí. Recuérdalo. —Decidió que darle puntos mientras la chiquilla estaba consciente no era algo que quisiera hacer y se conformó con limpiar bien la herida y vendarla—. He hecho correr la voz de que eres mía. Si te hacen daño y no reciben un castigo por ello, la que pierde soy yo. —Le dio un golpecito a Gabrielle en la barbilla—. Y no me gusta perder.

—Oh.

—¿Qué más? —preguntó Xena bruscamente.

Gabrielle frunció el ceño y alzó vacilante la mano para tocarse la cabeza.

—Mm...

Xena volvió a cogerle la mano y se la bajó a la cama.

—No te toques. ¿Qué más te duele? —Dio la vuelta a la mano de la chica y le examinó el brazo y luego el otro. Tenía moratones y rasguños cerca de los codos por la caída, pero nada que pareciera serio.

Gabrielle la miró desconcertada, pero no hizo nada para protestar por el tratamiento.

—Te he mojado las sábanas —murmuró.

—Pues sí. Unos azotes con un fideo blando y a la cama sin cenar. —Xena continuó examinándola—. ¿Te duele ahí?

—Ay.

—Parece que sí. Parece que te has fracturado una costilla. —Xena meneó la cabeza—. Cabrones. —Se echó hacia atrás y apoyó los codos en la cama.

Se quedaron mirándose un rato en un silencio algo incómodo.

—Gracias por venir a ayudarme —dijo Gabrielle por fin, mordisqueándose el labio inferior—. Subir esas escaleras era bastante difícil.

—Mmm. —Xena la miró atentamente—. Podías haberte metido en los almacenes —dijo—. O haber salido al patio por la puerta exterior desde allí. ¿Por qué se te ocurrió subir las escaleras? —Esperó a que Gabrielle respondiera, curiosa por saber qué iba a decir la chica.

Los dedos manchados de sangre trazaron despacio un dibujo al azar sobre las sábanas de seda y Gabrielle lo siguió con los ojos casi como hipnotizada, hasta que por fin echó la cabeza a un lado y levantó la mirada.

—Yo... —Dudó—. Sabía que necesitaba ayuda.

Xena enarcó las cejas bruscamente.

—¿Y se te ocurrió subir aquí? No tengo fama de ayudar a las esclavitas con problemas, Gabrielle —le dijo a la chica—. Grave error.

Pero esta vez, los cálidos ojos verdes no se amedrentaron. Bajaron a la superficie de la cama y luego subieron despacio hasta el pelo de Xena, empapado por la lluvia. En la cara de Gabrielle apareció una leve sonrisa, casi pícara.

—Pero estaba en lo cierto, ¿no?

Xena estrechó los ojos y se acercó.

—¿Eso crees? —preguntó, con tono peligroso.

—Sí —susurró Gabrielle, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Pues te equivocas —dijo Xena—. Había salido a dar un paseo y tú estabas en medio. Tenía que apartarte.

Gabrielle miró hacia la ventana, azotada por la lluvia.

—Me gusta pasear bajo la lluvia. ¿Algún problema con eso, esclavita?

Gabrielle volvió a mirar a Xena a la cara.

Xena suspiró y apoyó todo su peso sobre los codos encima de la cama. Prácticamente pegó la nariz a la de la chica.

—Escúchame bien —gruñó—. Si alguna vez le dices a alguien que he hecho esto, te convierto en abono para ovejas. ¿Entendido? —Miró ferozmente a Gabrielle, indignada cuando en los ojos que la miraban apareció un leve destello risueño.

—Vale —asintió Gabrielle suavemente—. Jamás se lo diré a nadie, lo prometo.

Seguían nariz con nariz. Xena advirtió por primera vez unas pequeñas motas doradas en las profundidades de los ojos de Gabrielle.

—Pues muy bien —dijo—. A ver si nos entendemos.

Gabrielle respiró hondo un par de veces antes de responder.

—Nos entendemos.

—Bien. —Xena se irguió, sofocando un improperio cuando su espalda protestó. Se puso en pie despacio y recogió su equipo, pero luego lo dejó otra vez donde estaba—. Podríamos necesitarlo más tarde —le dijo a Gabrielle—. ¿Te duele la cabeza?

—Eh... sí —dijo Gabrielle—. Me duele casi todo.

—Te han sacudido en la cabeza —le dijo Xena—. Dentro de nada, te vas a encontrar mucho peor.

—Mm. —Gabrielle ya se sentía peor. Tenía el estómago atenazado y le empezaba a subir un lento dolor ardiente por el costado, donde se había chocado con las escaleras—. Y ni siquiera te he traído el desayuno.

Sorprendentemente, Xena se echó a reír por lo bajo.

—Baja la cabeza y relájate. Yo me ocupo del desayuno. —Hizo una pausa y el humor desapareció de su rostro—. Y de otras cosas. —Puso la mano sobre la cabeza de la chica y le pasó los dedos ligeramente por el pelo rubio casi seco—. Como me has mojado las sábanas, te toca dormir en ellas. Quédate aquí. No te muevas.

Mojada o no, eso le pareció maravilloso.

—Está bien —asintió Gabrielle.

—Era una orden, no una petición, Gabrielle. —Xena le tiró suavemente de un mechón de pelo—. Intenta recordar que soy una mujer despiadada, sin corazón y con conocidas tendencias homicidas, ¿vale?

—Sí, señora. —Obedientemente, Gabrielle cerró los ojos y dejó que se le relajara el cuerpo en la blandura de la cama.

—¿Gabrielle?

La chica la miró.

—¿Cómo se llamaba?

Gabrielle meneó la cabeza.

—No lo sé —contestó con sinceridad—. Nunca lo había visto —añadió—. Era... mm...

—¿Grande y feo? —sugirió Xena.

—Algo así, sí —dijo Gabrielle—. Tenía... tenía barba. Olía mal.

Xena torció el gesto.

—Recuérdame que empiece a pedir más esclavas pequeñas y bonitas —murmuró—. ¿Algo más que notaras? ¿Algo que dijeran?

Gabrielle trató de recordar.

—Sólo que sabían que ocultabas algo... uno de ellos... entró y trató de detener al tipo grande. Dijo que podrían haberme usado para entrar aquí, para llegar a ti. —Miró a Xena—. Pero yo nunca les habría dejado.

La reina la miró desde arriba con una sonrisa triste.

—¿En serio? —Volvió a revolver el pelo rubio de Gabrielle—. Seguro que los habrías parado en seco, ¿eh?

Gabrielle reconoció lo improbable que era con su propia sonrisa.

—Descansa —ordenó Xena con firmeza.

Las pestañas rubias se cerraron despacio.

Xena se quedó mirándola un momento, con los dedos aún enredados en el pelo de Gabrielle. Luego movió los hombros y retrocedió un paso, con un ceño pensativo.

Sus ojos se pusieron fríos como el hielo. Flexionó las manos y se dirigió a su vestidor.

Los esclavos estaban todos alineados en el patio del ganado, bajo la lluvia. Temblaban, mirando asustados a los guardias apostados junto a los muros, cada uno de ellos con una ballesta bien engrasada.

Hombres de Xena, todos ellos. Llevaban la característica insignia de la cabeza de halcón en la parte derecha del pecho, un siniestro blasón amarillo que los señalaba como su guardia personal.

La puerta de las cocinas se abrió de golpe y apareció Alaran, que avanzó y miró a su alrededor antes de volverse y asentir. Seguía bajo el alero del tejado, pero apenas, y algunas gotas de lluvia oscurecían su armadura de cuero.

Silueteada a la luz de las antorchas, apareció Xena.

Se colocó en el umbral y se detuvo, mirándolos a todos con ojos fríos.

—Esto va a ser muy sencillo —dijo—. También puede ser breve o durar toda la tarde. A mí me da igual. Depende de vosotros.

Se la quedaron mirando.

—Uno de vosotros ha pegado a mi doncella —dijo Xena—. O el que lo ha hecho da un paso al frente o lo empujáis vosotros, o empiezo por este extremo de la fila y os voy matando a todos hasta que aparezca o estéis todos muertos.

Las figuras empapadas se movieron y se miraron entre sí. Varios de ellos gimotearon.

—Estoy esperando. —Xena juntó las manos con serenidad—. Voy a contar hasta diez. —Miró a Alaran—. ¿Tienes la ballesta preparada?

Alaran alzó el arma, apoyó la culata en la rodilla y la amartilló.

Estalló un trueno.

—A lo mejor tenéis suerte y Zeus me indica la dirección correcta —comentó Xena—. Moriréis más rápido si lo hace él.

Nadie se movió.

—Muy bien —sonrió Xena—. Empieza por ése. —Señaló a un hombre fornido y con barba.

—Ama. —Alaran levantó el arma y se colocó la culata en el hombro. Apuntó y luego apretó el gatillo con un tirón curiosamente delicado.

La flecha alcanzó al esclavo en la garganta. Cayó con un áspero gorgoteo, aferrando la flecha con las manos. Pataleó, salpicando a los de alrededor de agua fangosa.

Xena observó, esperando a que los gruñidos y el gorgoteo terminaran antes de devolver su atención a los esclavos.

—¿El siguiente? —preguntó, con tono humorístico. Todos temblaban, grises por la lluvia y casi indistinguibles—. ¿No? Vale. —Señaló de nuevo—. Ésa. —Su dedo señalaba a una mujer mayor.

Alaran terminó de amartillar la ballesta, luego la alzo y apuntó, con el rostro frío como una máscara.

—Ama.

Justo en ese momento un cuerpo pesado tropezó hacia delante y cayó a los pies de Xena, salpicándola de barro. Ella bajó la mirada.

—Ah.

El hombre se dio la vuelta rodando y miró enfurecido hacia atrás.

—¡Cabrones! —gritó—. ¡Traidores asquerosos! Malditos, maldi...

Xena se hartó del ruido y le pegó una patada en la cabeza. El hombre volvió a caer boca abajo en el barro. Lo miró con un leve desconcierto.

—Y yo que pensaba que primero tendría que cargarme a media docena. Parece que no te querían tanto como creías. —Sus ojos se posaron en sus hombres—. Levantadlo.

Los soldados obedecieron al instante, agarraron al hombre y lo pusieron en pie, sujetándolo quieto al tiempo que le daban la vuelta para mirar a Xena.

—Zor...

—Ah-ah. —Xena se movió como el rayo que centelleaba encima de ellos. Lo agarró de la garganta y tensó los dedos, cortándole el habla. Miró por encima del hombro a los esclavos reunidos y tiró de él hacia un lado, para que vieran bien—. ¿Todo el mundo está mirando?

—Ama. —Alaran se acercó—. Permíteme.

Xena se limitó a mirarlo. Luego se echó a reír y dejó que su otra mano surgiera de la manga, revelando su puñal preferido.

El esclavo empezó a forcejear. Xena le clavó la mirada con ferocidad.

—Ah... así que ahora tienes miedo, ¿eh? —se burló—. Cuando no se trata de una chiquilla bonita a la que estás pegando.

Él soltó un gruñido grave.

—Mi chiquilla bonita —gruñó a su vez Xena—. Ponedle la mano en la pared.

Los soldados le estiraron el brazo y obedecieron. Xena le incrustó el puñal en la muñeca, sintiendo la conmoción que atravesaba el cuerpo del hombre. Empujó con más fuerza, luego tiró hacia abajo y hacia arriba, cortando huesos y tendones. Sacando el puñal de un tirón, se lo entregó al soldado, luego agarró la mano del esclavo y se la arrancó directamente del cuerpo.

Con gesto descuidado, la tiró por encima del hombro.

—Ahora. —Le soltó la garganta—. ¿Quién es tu papá?

El hombre chilló. Xena alzó la mano y le pegó un puñetazo en la boca. Él dejo de chillar.

—Repetimos —dijo ella—. ¿Quién te ha comprado?

Él sacó la lengua con gesto agónico.

—¿Quieres perder eso también? —preguntó Xena.

—B... —dijo el hombre medio ahogado—. Bregos.

—Vaya —suspiró Xena—. Y yo que esperaba que fuera la cocinera. —Volvió a agarrarlo de la garganta—. Me estoy hartando de sus recetas.

Él tenía los ojos casi desorbitados. Con la rapidez de un halcón, Xena le pegó una puñalada en la cara: la hoja entró y salió de su ojo en un instante. La sangre salió despedida hacia fuera y el hombre intentó gritar. Los soldados lo mantuvieron inmovilizado. Xena atacó de nuevo, cortándole el otro ojo.

La sangre le caía por la cara, empapando la mano que todavía le aferraba la garganta.

—Pe... te... te lo he dicho...

—Ya. —Xena se rió entre dientes—. Pero yo no te he dicho que te fuera a dar nada por ello. —Apretó la mano, aplastándole la tráquea.

Ya no podía ni gritar, pero su pecho seguía moviéndose.

Xena bajó el cuchillo, luego dio un paso hacia delante y hundió la punta en su tripa. Lo giró despacio y luego tiró hacia arriba, haciéndole un agujero y arrancando un grito torturado de su pecho a pesar de la mano que seguía sujetándolo.

Entonces lo soltó y alargó la mano con el cuchillo bajo la lluvia, dejando que le limpiara la sangre.

—Colgadlo en la puerta —le ordenó a Alaran, antes de volverse de nuevo hacia los esclavos—. Allí morirá bien despacio. Podéis mirar, si queréis. —Les sonrió—. Hoy está lloviendo, así que podéis aprovechar el entretenimiento gratuito.

Los esclavos estaban apiñados muertos de terror, negándose a mirarla a los ojos. Dos de los más cercanos sollozaban histéricamente.

—¿No? —Xena sacudió las últimas gotitas de sangre de su puñal—. Bueno, ya no voy a tener que preocuparme de que nadie vuelva a molestar nunca más a mi amiguita, ¿verdad? —Paseó su mirada de halcón por la muchedumbre. Todos agacharon la cabeza—. Bien —dijo—. Porque si alguien lo hace, haré que lo que le ha pasado a él parezca un chiste.

Dejó que sus palabras causaran efecto. Luego lamió una gota de lluvia de la punta del puñal y se rió entre dientes.

Gabrielle se despertó al oír un fuerte trueno. Abrió los ojos parpadeando y miró a su alrededor totalmente confusa por un momento, incapaz de reconocer su entorno.

Entonces sintió el dolor y lo recordó.

Con un quejido, volvió a apoyar la cabeza con precaución en la almohada, aspirando una bocanada de aire llena de olores poco conocidos. La herida del cráneo la estaba matando. Se la tocó con la mano y sus dedos palparon con cautela los contornos bajo el vendaje que le había puesto Xena.

Xena. Los pensamientos de Gabrielle viraron y siguieron por un camino totalmente distinto. Su inverosímil salvadora. Sabía que Xena debía de haber cargado con ella escaleras arriba y Gabrielle sabía que eso debía de haberle dolido. Si cerraba los ojos, casi recordaba el trayecto, con su cuerpo tembloroso de frío pegado al de Xena mientras la reina subía corriendo las escaleras.

Qué fuerte era, recordó haber pensado Gabrielle. Los brazos que la sujetaban no temblaban y el corazón que oía por tener la oreja pegada a Xena sonaba firme.

Qué segura se había sentido.

De qué forma tan delicada la había tocado Xena, al calentarle las mejillas.

Qué sensación tan extraña. Gabrielle se quedó ahí tumbada, llena de diversas emociones que alejaron el dolor por un instante. Ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que sentía, salvo que le cortaba la respiración con un dolor que parecía surgir de su misma alma.

Era como tener hambre, pero sin saber de qué.

Deseó que Xena regresara y al pronunciar esas palabras mentalmente, Xena regresó. La puerta se abrió y ella se puso de lado con mucho dolor, para ver a la reina que avanzaba vestida con una túnica suelta de seda negra.

Xena fue a la palangana de agua que estaba sobre la cómoda y se lavó las manos, usando el jabón de olor ligeramente especiado que había al lado.

—Bueno —le dijo a Gabrielle—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Gabrielle se chupó los labios, que tenía secos y ásperos.

—Sedienta.

Xena la miró por encima del hombro, con los claros ojos azules aún inmersos en una tormenta que iba cediendo.

—Ah. —Fue a coger un odre lleno de algo que gorgoteaba y volvió a la cama—. Se me olvidó dejarte esto.

—¿Cómo te sientes tú? —preguntó Gabrielle con timidez, cogiendo el odre.

—Como una persona a la que le han disparado una flecha en la espalda y ha tenido que pasarse el día cargando con lindas esclavitas rubias. ¿Por qué? —Los labios de Xena esbozaron una sonrisa divertida al ver cómo se sonrojaba Gabrielle. Se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama y poco a poco fue soltando la fiera tensión, contemplando con fascinación distraída cómo se agitaban y doblaban sus dedos por su propia voluntad.

Gabrielle aspiró por la boquilla del odre y tragó el agua con sensación de alivio. Sus ojos vagaron un poco y de repente advirtió una mancha seca de color rojo en el brazo de Xena.

Sangre.

Miró el perfil de Xena, cuyas facciones destacaban a la luz apagada y tormentosa que entraba por la ventana.

—¿Has...? —Vaciló, pues no sabía qué preguntar, ni si quería saberlo.

Xena volvió despacio la cabeza y la miró.

—¿Que si he hecho qué, Gabrielle? —preguntó con tono frío—. ¿Que si he encontrado al que te atacó? —Vio el parpadeo de la chica—. Ah, sí. Lo he descubierto. ¿Quieres saber lo que le ha pasado?

Gabrielle tragó, deseando retirar la pregunta. No quería saberlo. Sabía que era algo malo, sabía que era culpa suya. Entristecida, se limitó a levantar la cabeza y mirar a Xena en silencio.

Y se quedó pasmada al descubrir no una burla, sino una apacible y distante compasión en los ojos de la reina.

—Muchas de las cosas que hago, las hago porque es lo que tengo que hacer para conservar el poder en mis manos, Gabrielle —dijo Xena—. No voy a mentirte diciéndote que no me gusta. Sí que me gusta —añadió—. Pero todo es por una razón. Si tengo que sacrificar unas cuantas vidas para mantener el control, lo haré.

Gabrielle tomó aliento y lo soltó.

—No se trataba de ti —insistió Xena en voz baja—. Tú no has causado el destripamiento de este hombre ni su muerte. Lo he hecho yo, y lo he hecho porque lo que hizo iba en contra de mi voluntad y eso no lo puedo tolerar. ¿Me comprendes, Gabrielle?

La chica asintió en silencio.

Xena alargó la mano y le tocó el pelo, notando que la chica se encogía. Le sorprendió lo mucho que le dolía el gesto y frunció el ceño, turbada por el remolino de emociones que sentía por dentro.

—¿Gabrielle?

Los ojos verdes se posaron despacio en los suyos.

Xena le tocó el vendaje.

—No quería que volviera a pasarte esto.

Gabrielle soltó aliento, mordisqueándose el labio por dentro.

—Todo tiene un precio, ¿verdad?

—Sí, efectivamente.

La chica asintió.

—Lo comprendo.

Xena se relajó un poco.

—Pero no te gusta —adivinó, tirando ligeramente del pelo rubio.

—No —contestó Gabrielle con sinceridad—. No me gusta.

—No pasa nada —dijo la reina—. No tiene por qué gustarte. —Apoyó la mano en la cabeza de la chica, haciendo una leve mueca al notar el calor bajo la palma—. ¿Te duele la cabeza?

—Sí.

Xena quitó la venda y descubrió debajo la inflamación que esperaba.

—Bueno, te propongo una cosa, amiga mía. Ya que sigues coherente, si me echas una mano con mi espalda, veré qué puedo hacer con esto. ¿Vale?

Amiga mía.Gabrielle volvió a sentir el confuso torbellino de emociones. ¿Lo era?

¿Quería serlo?

Miró a Xena y de repente, por primera vez, al mirar a esos ojos distantes, consiguió atravesar el hielo, por un segundo, y descubrió otra cosa allí al fondo que la miraba a su vez.

Una persona.

—Vale. —Gabrielle tomó su decisión—. Pero date prisa. No me encuentro muy bien.

Xena se levantó y se quitó la túnica, luego se arrodilló al lado de la cama, presentando su espalda desnuda a los ojos de Gabrielle. Le pasó el equipo que tenía en la mesa y apoyó los codos en la rodilla, frotándose con los dedos la sangre seca del brazo y observando las escamas rojizas que caían al suelo.

Gabrielle trabajó en silencio unos minutos, tocando la piel de Xena con delicadeza y suavidad.

—Mm... ¿Xena?

—¿Sí?

—Lo tienes otra vez todo rojo.

Maldita sea.

—Sí, eso me parecía.

—Estamos las dos hechas un desastre, ¿eh?

Xena suspiró.

—Sí. —Se volvió y miró por encima del hombro—. Pero lo superaremos.

Sorprendentemente, para ella, Gabrielle sonrió a pesar del evidente dolor que sufría. De la misma manera, Xena le devolvió la sonrisa.

Fuera, la lluvia seguía cayendo, lavando la sangre que manaba de la figura colgada en la puerta, cuya cabeza ya se había doblegado a la muerte.

—Ama, hay mucho malestar. —Stanislaus se retorció las manos.

—¿Y? —Xena estaba sentada en su silla, en la estancia pública. Toqueteó sin ganas un racimo de uvas—. Es el tiempo. Después del torneo de mañana, todo se calmará.

—Pero, ama...

—Stanislaus. —A Xena se le habían agotado sus siempre escasas reservas de paciencia—. Lo sé. Déjalo —le ordenó—. Sé lo que trama Bregos. Mañana, me ocuparé de ello, y si alguien sigue sintiendo malestar después de eso, más le vale sentir ese malestar muy, muy lejos de aquí.

—Los esclavos están agitados, ama. Después de lo de esta mañana. —Stanislaus se enfrentó a su genio, cosa rara en él—. Estoy preocupado.

Xena lo miró.

—Vale. —Contempló una uva—. Ve abajo y diles que si vuelvo a oír que están molestos, volveré a bajar en persona y les daré motivos para que se sientan molestos de verdad. —Lo miró con frialdad—. No estoy de humor, Stanislaus.

Él suspiró.

—Ama.

Un ligero golpe en la puerta señaló una agradable interrupción.

—Adelante.

Se abrió la puerta y entró Alaran, que echó una mirada severa a Stanislaus mientras cruzaba la estancia y doblaba la rodilla ante Xena.

—Ama, tengo noticias. —Llevaba una bandeja, que dejó en la mesa cuando se alzó.

Xena lo miró enarcando una ceja.

—Mis hombres han sabido algo de los hombres que estaban en las murallas.

Xena sintió un picor en los omóplatos.

—Ah. —Juntó los dedos—. ¿Y?

—Han escapado, ama. Huyeron de la fortaleza esa misma noche. —Alaran parecía decepcionado—. Mis espías me dicen que no sabían si su misión había tenido éxito o no.

Algo que había salido bien. Xena se relajó en su silla.

—Está bien. ¿Has enviado a alguien tras ellos?

—Sí, ama. Dos de mis mejores hombres —le aseguró su jefe de seguridad—. Los traerán de vuelta. Vivos o hechos pedazos, según se presenten las cosas.

Stanislaus se encogió disimuladamente.

—Buen trabajo —dijo Xena, felicitando a Alaran—. Comunícame cualquier noticia que recibas.

—Muy bien, ama —asintió Alaran—. No eran soldados —añadió—. Eran de las provincias exteriores y llegaron aquí unos días antes que Bregos.

—No me digas —murmuró Xena—. ¿De las zonas recién conquistadas?

—No. —Alaran meneó la cabeza—. De Tracia.

—¿Tracia? —Xena tamborileó con los dedos sobre el brazo de la silla—. ¿Quién será su dueño, me pregunto? —dijo pensativa—. Da igual. Lo averiguaremos —decidió—. Quiero dos hombres fuera de la puerta de mis aposentos privados, Alaran, durante la cena.

Él asintió.

—¿Para proteger a la pequeña?

Xena vio que Stanislaus fruncía los labios.

—Sí. —Volvió a juntar los dedos—. Sé que ningún esclavo se acercará a ella, pero hay suficientes incertidumbres como para andarse con cautela.

—Ama... —intervino Stanislaus—. ¿Merece la pena hacer algo así por una como ella? —preguntó—. Ya hay tanta alteración...

Alaran carraspeó.

—Su Majestad ya ha contestado a esa pregunta —dijo—. ¿O es que te has perdido la diversión de esta mañana? —dijo con tono áspero.

—No —dijo el senescal—. Ahora mismo le estaba hablando a Su Majestad del malestar de los esclavos por eso.

—¿Malestar? —Alaran se echó a reír—. Tienen suerte de estar vivos para contarlo. ¡Díselo! ¡Idiotas! ¡Mira que hacer caso de las tentaciones de Bregos! —Se puso las manos en las escurridas caderas—. Me parece a mí que ya se han olvidado. Se han acostumbrado a la beneficencia de Su Majestad.

Mm.Xena ladeó la cabeza. La beneficencia de Su Majestad. Sonaba bien.

—Tiene razón —afirmó tajantemente—. Todo el mundo se ha apoltronado y Bregos se ha aprovechado de ello. Ya es hora de reestructurar las cosas, y el combate de mañana será sólo el principio.

Stanislaus irguió los hombros.

—Muy bien, ama. Haré lo necesario para que circule la voz —le dijo—. Tal vez es lo que todos necesitan oír. —Hizo una profunda reverencia, se volvió y fue en silencio a la puerta, la abrió y salió rápidamente.

Xena resopló.

—Qué pedazo de cretino —masculló—. Te juro que ese hombre tiene el cerebro de una babosa del Egeo.

Alaran tosió, controlando una sonrisa.

—Ama, ¿cómo está la pequeña? Mis espías me dicen que la trataron cruelmente.

—Sí, pobrecita —suspiró Xena—. Le dieron una paliza del Hades, pero cerró la boca y no les dijo nada. —Se levantó y, llevada por una sensación de inquietud, se puso a pasear delante de la chimenea—. Se pondrá bien.

Alaran la miraba con ojos curiosos.

—¿Y tú, mi reina?

Xena respiró hondo, sintiendo las cuchilladas de dolor en la espalda.

—Viviré —dijo—. Y mañana, haré lo que tenga que hacer —añadió—. ¿Has comprobado la bandeja?

—Personalmente, ama —le aseguró Alaran.

—Bien. —Xena apoyó las manos a ambos lados de la bandeja, contemplando el contenido tapado—. No tiene sentido tentar al destino. —Levantó la mirada—. ¿Dónde está Bregos?

—En sus aposentos, ama. Esperando a que deje de llover. Sus capitanes y él estuvieron entrenando temprano. Parecían de buen humor. —El jefe de seguridad titubeó—. Los hombres se están empezando a enterar de lo que ha sucedido esta mañana.

—¿Y? —Xena mantuvo la vista clavada en la bandeja.

—Lo que he oído, ama, es que celebran el regreso de la dirigente que conocíamos.

Xena sonrió. Levantó la cabeza y miró a Alaran.

Gabrielle se agitaba en la cama, con el pelo empapado de sudor pegado a la frente. Era evidente que estaba medio perdida en la fiebre y de su garganta salían con dificultad palabras suaves y guturales.

—Maldición. —Xena empujó la puerta para cerrarla y dejó la bandeja en el tocador. Fue a la cama y se sentó, poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica—. ¿Gabrielle?

—¿Mamá? —susurró Gabrielle—. ¿Eres tú? —Se agarró a los dedos de Xena—. He soñado que estabas muerta. Todos... papá y... —Abrió los ojos parpadeando y miró fijamente a Xena a la cara—. ¿Mamá?

—No —le dijo Xena—. No soy tu madre. —Vio cómo cambiaba la expresión de sus ojos—. No estás en casa.

A Gabrielle se le puso la cara triste y su mirada recorrió la habitación.

—No era un sueño... —Se le quebró la voz—. ¿Verdad? Se han... ido todos. —En su cara apareció una expresión de desesperación y desamparo—. Todos se han ido.

—Sí, se han ido —dijo la reina—. Pero tú estás aquí y... yo estoy aquí. —Colocó la mano libre en la cabeza febril de Gabrielle—. Y en estos momentos estás totalmente ida.

—¿Sí? —gorjeó Gabrielle suavemente—. Me siento rara. —Miró a Xena—. ¿Tú eres mi amiga?

Vaya, muy buena pregunta.Xena observó a la chiquilla con seriedad. Desde luego, ella no era amiga de nadie.

Sin embargo.

—Sí —le dijo Xena—. Ahora mismo, soy lo más parecido a una amiga que tienes aquí, Gabrielle.

Eso pareció apaciguar a la chica. Se tranquilizó, sin dejar de sujetar la mano de Xena, mientras sus ojos verdes inyectados en sangre parpadeaban despacio a medida que se relajaba.

—Vale.

—Yo cuidaré de ti —dijo Xena—. Así que no te preocupes.

La respiración de Gabrielle era más pesada que antes.

—Echo de menos a mamá —susurró—. Nos hacía galletas.

Las palabras la conmovieron de una forma inesperada y le trajeron recuerdos que creía que llevaban muchísimo tiempo enterrados en el polvo.

—Sí. —Xena acarició el pelo mojado de sudor—. La mía también —siguió hablando en voz baja—. Sabes, las estaba haciendo el día que llegaron los soldados y la mataron.

Gabrielle la miró.

—Era mi cumpleaños —añadió Xena, permitiéndose sentir de nuevo aquel horror por un breve instante.

—Oh. —La chica pareció comprender—. Qué horrible.

—Sí, lo fue —asintió la reina—. Ya no celebro mi cumpleaños, desde entonces. —Liberó los recuerdos deliberadamente, desterrándolos de nuevo a las profundidades de su experiencia.

—¿E... echas de menos a tu mamá? —preguntó Gabrielle.

Xena se lo pensó. Luego meneó despacio la cabeza.

—La verdad es que no la recuerdo.

—Oh. —Gabrielle sorbió un poco—. Ojalá yo tampoco.

Xena trazó una línea por la frente de la chica, alisando las arrugas que le marcaban la piel.

—Algún día —prometió—. Un día te despertarás y el pasado habrá quedado en el pasado y tú seguirás adelante.

Gabrielle se aferró a su mano, acercándola y pegando la mejilla a los nudillos de Xena.

—Me duele —dijo—. Todo me duele.

—Sí, lo sé —le dijo Xena—. A ver qué puedo hacer al respecto. —Se soltó con delicadeza la mano de los dedos de la chica y fue a su equipo, sacó varios paquetes de hierbas y los llevó a la bandeja. Destapó la jarra y olió el contenido, gruñendo con aprobación. Echó una porción de los tres paquetes en una de las copas y añadió una cantidad de vino, dándole vueltas para mezclar las hierbas.

Lo olió de nuevo y tomó un trago para probarlo, juzgando el sabor antes de regresar a la cama y sentarse.

—Está bien. —Xena pasó un brazo por debajo del cuerpo de la chica y la levantó—. Ven aquí. Tienes que beberte esto. —Acercó la copa a los labios de Gabrielle—. Vamos. No querrás que me enfade, ¿verdad?

Temblorosa, Gabrielle cogió la copa, se la llevó a los labios y bebió.

—¿Qu... qué es? —preguntó, lamiéndose los labios.

—Vino de moras —le dijo Xena—. ¿Te gusta?

—Mm. —Gabrielle rodeó la copa con la mano—. Bueno.

—Eso es. —Xena cogió la copa cuando terminó y la puso en la mesa. Sonrió ligeramente al ver las manchas moradas que tenía la chica en los labios. Ya se le estaban cerrando los ojos por las hierbas y su cuerpo se relajó por completo apoyado en el de Xena—. Cuando te despiertes, te sentirás mejor. Prometido.

—Prometido —farfulló Gabrielle, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Xena.

Durante un rato, Xena se quedó ahí sentada, asimilando la extraña sensación de sujetar a alguien contra ella. A pesar del dolor que tenía en la espalda, le resultaba raro y nuevo tener a esta pizca de esclava a quien cuidar, y Xena quería examinar la sensación.

Era como tener una mascota, decidió por fin. Como el perrito que recogió cerca de Esparta y que tuvo con ella durante una campaña entera hasta que el maldito animal murió destrozado por un jabalí. Recordó que se puso furiosa consigo misma por sentirse mal por ello.

Recordó que se puso furiosa consigo misma por echar de menos al estúpido animal.

Xena miró la cabeza rubia acurrucada en su hombro y recordó el solemne juramento que se había hecho a sí misma de no volver a sentir cariño por nada nunca más. No merecía la pena, se había dicho a sí misma.

¿Y esto merecía la pena?

La mirada turbada de Xena se paseó por la habitación y se posó en la lluvia que golpeaba las ventanas.

6

Estaba muy oscuro. Gabrielle abrió los ojos con un esfuerzo, despierta por el dolor de cabeza, y descubrió que había casi tan poca luz como cuando tenía los ojos cerrados. Había un levísimo resplandor gris plateado que entraba por la ventana y un resplandor rojizo igual de leve procedente de la chimenea. Calculó que pasaba con creces de la medianoche y mientras escuchaba, casi oyó el silencio de la fortaleza posándose a su alrededor.

Las sábanas que la abrigaban y la ropa que llevaba estaban secas y, aparte del dolor de cabeza y de pecho, estaba relativamente cómoda.No te sorprendas, Gabrielle, se recordó a sí misma con ironía.Estás en la cama de la reina.

Lo cual le trajo otro pensamiento asustador a la cabeza. ¿Dónde estaba la reina, de cuya cama se trataba? Gabrielle escuchó de nuevo y oyó el ligero crujido de un leño en la chimenea y el suave golpeteo de los cristales emplomados de la ventana y...

Y la respiración de otra persona.Oh-oh.Gabrielle tomó aire nerviosa. La respiración sonaba bastante cerca. Despacio, volvió la cabeza hacia la izquierda, escudriñando la oscuridad para distinguir el difuso contorno de otra persona que dormía en la cama a su lado.

Bueno.Gabrielle tragó. Era bastante razonable que Xena durmiera en su propia cama, ¿no? A fin de cuentas, era una cama muy grande y la reina estaba al otro lado, con espacio de sobra entre las dos. Contempló la figura en sombras. Xena estaba durmiendo boca abajo, con un brazo alrededor de la almohada y el otro sobre la superficie de la cama. Gabrielle veía la curva de su pómulo y el suave movimiento de las mantas que le tapaban el cuerpo.

Las mismas mantas que tapaban a Gabrielle. Por alguna razón, la mera idea le dio calor y al mismo tiempo sintió un pequeño y extraño escalofrío por la espalda. Se agitó un poco, con mucho cuidado, intentando no moverse ni hacer ruido mientras intentaba estirar el cuerpo. Tenía las piernas entumecidas y le dolían las magulladuras de las rodillas, además de las que tenía en los codos. Tenía las costillas muy delicadas, pero todo eso no era nada comparado con el dolor de cabeza.

Sacó la mano de debajo de las mantas y se tocó el punto, notando que el vendaje que lo cubría estaba endurecido por algo que supuso que era sangre seca. La herida le dolía, pero ahora eran más punzadas agudas de dolor que el tenso palpitar que era antes. Gabrielle cerró los ojos e intentó relajarse, pensando que tenía mucho tiempo antes de que amaneciera y tuviera que levantarse y...

¿Y? ¿Esperaría Xena que llevara a cabo sus tareas de costumbre, aunque estuviera herida? Xena lo había hecho, pensó Gabrelle. Había acudido a sus audiencias y había hecho sus inspecciones, aunque le dolía horriblemente la espalda. Sin duda, esperaría lo mismo de Gabrielle, ¿no? Dio vueltas a la idea. Bueno, pues le demostraría a Xena que ella era digna de eso. Se levantaría y haría lo que tuviera que hacer, por muy mal que se encontrara.

Hala.

Gabrielle soltó aliento y movió los dedos de los pies. Luego se detuvo y volvió a moverlos, dándose cuenta de que estaban desnudos. ¿No se había puesto las botas el día anterior? Con curiosidad, bajó una mano y se tocó la pantorrilla para estar segura. No, no estaba calzada con las botas, eso estaba claro. Volvió a subir la mano y la colocó sobre su estómago junto con su compañera. Si sus botas habían desaparecido, ¿dónde se habían metido? Y lo que era más importante, ¿quién se las había quitado?

Volvió la cabeza ligeramente, lo suficiente como para que el perfil dormido de Xena entrara en su visión periférica. ¿Lo había hecho la reina? Gabrielle tamborileó con los dedos sobre su estómago. Por algún motivo, la idea de que Xena le quitara las botas era muy... mm... bueno, por otro lado, Xena la había subido hasta esta habitación y... Le pareció recordar, vagamente, haber hablado con Xena después de eso, pero no estaba segura.

Se sincera, Gabrielle. Ahora mismo no estás segura de un montón de cosas, le dijo su conciencia en voz baja en medio de la noche.Descansa un poco. Seguro que lo vas a necesitar.

Con firmeza, cerró los ojos y se acomodó un poco más en el colchón gloriosamente blando. El edredón de plumas de ganso y seda era ligero como una pluma encima de ella, y decidió aprovechar al máximo esta oportunidad única en la vida. Mañana, volvería a su camastro.

El sueño volvió a apoderarse de ella y una vez más se dejó llevar relajadamente.

Por una vez, a Xena no le hizo mucha gracia ver el amanecer. La débil y pálida luz grisácea le dio en los párpados y los abrió de mala gana, colocando el cuerpo entumecido en una postura un poco más cómoda. Sólo de mover el brazo sintió una puñalada y resopló irritadísima.

Luego bajó los ojos para examinar el perfil de la persona que compartía la cama con ella. Incluso a la escasa luz, las lesiones de la chica eran evidentes, y Xena dejó que eso la distrajera de sus propios problemas.Cabrón.Dedicó un momento para regodearse en el recuerdo de destripar al esclavo que había pegado a la chiquilla. Se lo tenía más que merecido, y si no hubiera estado molesta por la herida, se habría tomado su tiempo y lo habría torturado debidamente.

Le habría cortado la otra mano, tal vez. Luego los testículos. A lo mejor la lengua... una oreja... reflexionó Xena agradablemente.Mm. A lo mejor se lo puedo hacer a Bregos.Se animó ante la idea y volvió a estirar el cuerpo, tirando esta vez de ese punto tenso y doloroso que tenía en la espalda. Notó un chasquido y luego hizo una mueca al notar una humedad cálida en el punto donde había entrado la flecha.

Bueno, ésa era una forma de conseguir que saliera el pus. Con un suspiro, Xena salió de debajo de las mantas y se levantó, observando a su joven compañera de cama un momento antes de darse la vuelta y entrar en silencio en la sala de baño. De todas formas, era hora de prepararse, y podía aprovechar el tiempo de sobra que había conseguido levantándose tan temprano.

Abrió la espita de la cisterna de agua y se quedó mirando mientras el líquido transparente llenaba la bañera de mármol. Dejó que el agua le corriera por la mano y se alegró de que tuviera una temperatura tan buena. No le gustaba bañarse con agua caliente, pero tampoco le gustaba ya tanto bañarse en agua fría como el hielo. Xena esperó a que se llenara la bañera, luego cerró el agua y se quitó la camisa, se metió en la bañera y se puso de rodillas.

Sabía que la mayoría de las personas de su posición habrían tenido siervos para lavarlas. Sabía que la mayoría de sus nobles los tenían. Pero Xena había pasado demasiados años en los campos de batalla para sentirse cómoda con tanta gente tan cerca de ella en una situación tan vulnerable. Y este baño, el baño previo al combate, era una vieja superstición suya y siempre lo tomaba sola. Cogió el jabón que estaba en la jabonera tallada y empezó a frotarse.

Primero las manos y los brazos. Se aclaró la espuma de las muñecas y siguió subiendo por los brazos hasta los hombros, todavía restallantes de músculos aunque sin el bronceado que siempre tenía cuando era soldado. Otro aclarado y luego se lavó el tronco, mirando entre sus pechos para frotarse el jabón en un vientre que se había esforzado por mantener plano, a pesar de las tentaciones de los cocineros y de las distracciones de su corte. Sus sesiones nocturnas en la habitación de arriba le habían proporcionado algo más que una liberación de las tensiones y estaba orgullosísima de saber que cada pieza de su armadura seguía encajando como cuando se retiró del combate, para gobernar el reino.

Se pasó el jabón por los muslos, que eran tan musculosos que si hubiera sido un poco más baja, habrían parecido desproporcionados. Pero le daban potencia, fuerza para equilibrar la velocidad del tronco, y se los frotó con una sensación de cariño irónico, trazando con el dedo algunas de las cicatrices que le marcaban la piel. Ahora que ya había terminado con eso, se sentó en la bañera y metió despacio la espalda y los hombros en el agua, sintiendo el fuerte escozor cuando el líquido entró en el agujero que tenía en la espalda.

Se lavó primero el pelo, frotando la oscura melena y sumergiéndose después para aclararse todo el jabón. Al emerger, se torció y siseó al sentir una puñalada de dolor.

Maldición.Xena intentó llegar al punto, pero la herida estaba en un sitio que no alcanzaba. Maldijo en silencio, luego suspiró y metió los hombros en el agua, esperando que al menos eso hiciera algún bien a la maldita herida.

Aguzó el oído al captar un movimiento en la otra habitación. Roce de sábanas, sí, y el ruido de alguien saliendo de ellas. Oyó el leve roce de unos pies descalzos en el suelo y luego un débil siseo de dolor.

—Gabrielle —llamó.

Una pausa.

—¿Sí? —La tímida respuesta era a medias un susurro, a medias habla normal—. Lo siento. No quiero... mm... molestarte. Voy a lavarme y... mm...

—Gabrielle, calla y ven aquí —ordenó Xena.

Se acercaron unos pasos vacilantes y luego apareció en el umbral la figura de una mujer rubia, bajita y desaliñada con la cara magullada y dulces ojos verdes. Por alguna razón, la imagen hizo sonreír a Xena.

—Necesito tu ayuda un momento. Creía que iba a poder hacer esto, pero no alcanzo esa puñetera herida de flecha.

Los ojos de Gabrielle se posaron en la bañera, luego en su cara y de nuevo en la bañera. Un suave rubor coloreó su piel clara.

—Mm... vale. —Cruzó la estancia, rodeando rápidamente la figura sumergida de Xena y apartando la mirada.

—¿Cómo tienes la cabeza? —le preguntó Xena.

—Mm... —Gabrielle cogió el jabón que le tendía Xena y se puso a lavar con mucho cuidado alrededor de la herida—. Me duele.

Xena alzó una mano mojada y tocó la frente de la chica, sobresaltándola.

—Al menos ya no estás delirando como una loca.

El contacto con su espalda cesó.

—¿Eso... eso he hecho? —preguntó Gabrielle.

—Oh, sí. Te pusiste a cantar canciones guarras, intentaste meterme mano... eres una fierecilla cuando tienes fiebre, sabes.

Gabrielle se quedó sin aliento.

—Pe... yo...

—Je —se rió Xena—. Nunca pensé que tuvieras esa faceta, Gabrielle. —Volvió la cabeza despacio y echó una mirada a la chica, que estaba colorada como un tomate y a todas luces mortificada—. Oye... ¡que no he dicho que me importara!

Si acaso, aquello hizo que el rubor de Gabrielle se intensificara y al menos consiguió que Xena dejara de prestar atención a su espalda.

—Más vale que controles eso o te va a empezar a sangrar la cabeza.

—Lo siento —susurró Gabrielle—. Yo... mm... no recuerdo nada de eso. —Bajó la cabeza y se concentró en su tarea—. No sabía... —Y se quedó callada sin saber qué decir.

—Vaya, vaya —se apiadó Xena—. Menuda fiebre ha tenido que ser. ¿Qué tal tengo la espalda?

Las manos de la chica se detuvieron de nuevo.

—Oh —exclamó—. Caray.

—¿Eso es bueno o malo? —Xena la miró, alegrándose de ver que la chiquilla estaba recuperando un color más normal—. Oye, no te irás a desmayar, ¿verdad?

Gabrielle no estaba muy segura. Apoyó las manos en el borde de la bañera y trató de recuperar el aliento. Sólo de pensar en lo que había hecho... lo que había dicho... por todos los dioses. ¿Cómo podía haber hecho una cosa así? Y lo que era más importante, ¿por qué se lo había aguantado Xena? ¡Podría haberla matado! ¡¡¡O algo peor!!!

—¡GABRIELLE!

La voz le hizo pegar un respingo y sofocar un grito. Parpadeó, enfocando de nuevo la mirada en la reina. Xena tenía un codo apoyado en la bañera y la miraba con esos ojos increíblemente azules.

—¡Sí!

—Relájate, ¿quieres? —dijo Xena riendo.

Gabrielle aspiró aire con fuerza, lamentándolo de inmediato cuando sus costillas protestaron enérgicamente.

—Oh. —Se agarró a la bañera, olvidando por el momento el embarazoso episodio—. Ay.

—Vale —le dijo Xena—. Cálmate. Deja de quedarte como lela.

Al cabo de un minuto, el dolor cedió y pudo volver a erguirse. Gabrielle metió el paño en el agua y siguió limpiando la herida de la espalda de Xena. Salía pus amarillo del centro y lo limpió todo con cuidado.

—Está bastante feo —le dijo a Xena.

—Ésa es la sensación —asintió Xena—. Esperemos que tu cabeza no tenga el mismo aspecto. —Apoyó la cabeza en el brazo—. Apriétalo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Te lo he dicho en dialecto micénico o qué? —preguntó la reina, malhumorada—. Esa porquería tiene que salir. Aprieta por los dos lados.

—Oh... eso te va a doler —protestó Gabrielle.

—No, ¿en serio? —soltó Xena—. Tú hazlo.

Gabrielle dejó el paño, se detuvo un momento y luego, vacilando, puso los dedos sobre la piel enrojecida a ambos lados de la herida. Notó el calor bajo los dedos y al presionar ligeramente, vio un leve movimiento cuando los músculos de la espalda de Xena se encogieron.

Pero su cara ni se inmutó, advirtió Gabrielle. Vio que Xena se agarraba al borde de la bañera con la mano y se tensaba mientras esperaba.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —dijo, mientras apretaba con cuidado la herida y veía que del centro brotaba un líquido desagradable.

—¿Qué? —dijo Xena con tono tranquilo.

—Que eres una persona muy valiente. —Gabrielle terminó su tarea, advirtiendo que la hinchazón se había reducido considerablemente.

Xena ladeó la cabeza y se volvió para mirar a la chica.

—¿Sabes una cosa?

Gabrielle se detuvo y la miró con timidez.

—¿Qué?

—Que anoche no te comportaste como una puta —dijo la reina.

—¿No? —exclamó Gabrielle—. ¿En serio?

Oh, qué tentaciones le entraron. Xena observó esos grandes ojos verdes que la miraban con tanta sinceridad.

—No. Era una broma.

El cuerpo de Gabrielle se hundió como reacción, la viva imagen del alivio.

—Ah —suspiró—. Menos mal. No quería que pensaras que era... mm... bueno. —Se concentró en la herida.

Xena observó su perfil y vio que las comisuras de sus labios se tensaban en una sonrisa inconsciente.

Gabrielle aclaró la zona una y otra vez, hasta que desapareció hasta el último rastro de líquido amarillo.

—Creo que ya está.

—Bien. —Xena puso una mano a cada lado de la bañera y se levantó, pasando el cuerpo por el borde. Se sacudió vigorosamente, lanzando una lluvia de agua por toda la estancia y encima de su otra desventurada ocupante.

Gabrielle retrocedió, apartando los ojos y mirando a su alrededor en busca de algo útil como...ah.

—Toma. —Le pasó a Xena una toalla inmaculada, perfectamente doblada. La reina la aceptó y se envolvió el cuerpo con ella. Luego le puso a Gabrielle una mano en la barbilla y le ladeó la cabeza, le quitó el vendaje de la cabeza y la examinó.

—Creo que has tenido suerte, amiguita mía. —Xena pasó un dedo por la zona, que estaba cerrada y parecía estar curándose—. Ojalá yo pudiera decir lo mismo. Debía de haber algo en la punta de esa flecha. —Se volvió y entró en el dormitorio, tirando de Gabrielle—. Vamos. Nos espera un largo día y voy a necesitar ayuda para ponerme mis cosas.

Gabrielle la siguió obedientemente, aunque en realidad no podía hacer otra cosa.

Ni quería hacer otra cosa, se dio cuenta de repente. Confusa por ello, descubrió que estaba sonriendo sin ningún motivo aparente.

Suspiró. A lo mejor sólo necesitaba desayunar.

Se sentaron a la mesa de la habitación exterior, compartiendo el contenido de una bandeja traída personalmente por Alaran y repleta de platos llenos hasta los bordes de sabrosa comida. Fuera, el sol asomaba por el borde de la ventana, iluminándolas con una banda de color dorado.

Gabrielle estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en una de las grandes butacas de brazos, cuya superficie casi se la tragaba. Llevaba un nuevo vendaje en la cabeza y Xena un nuevo vendaje en la espalda y las dos escuchaban el informe de situación del jefe de seguridad.

—Bueno —terminó Alaran—. Los hombres están preparados, mi reina. El campo de batalla está dispuesto y, por lo que parece, va a ser un día estupendo para los juegos. Hasta el tiempo ha mejorado: fuera hace fresco suficiente para que mi armadura me resulte cómoda.

—Bien. —Xena apiló trozos de carne y huevos en una rebanada de pan doblada y dio un bocado—. Reúnelos a todos en el cuartel. Cuando me vista, quiero hablar con ellos.

—Ama —asintió Alaran—. Lo agradecerían. —Movió los ojos ligeramente y advirtió la mirada interesada de Gabrielle—. ¿Cómo te encuentras, pequeña?

Pillada con la boca llena, Gabrielle se apresuró a tragar.

—Está bien —contestó Xena por ella—. Me la voy a llevar hoy conmigo. Será mi escudera.

¿Yo?Gabrielle se quedó sorprendida y casi se olvidó de preguntarse qué, exactamente, era una escudera.

—Excelente, majestad —dijo Alaran—. Me tranquiliza saber que vas a tener cerca a alguien en quien confías. —Se levantó—. Voy a reunir a los hombres. Mis espías me dicen que anoche había calma en el lado de Bregos, pero que sus hombres parecen muy... seguros.

—Ya. —Xena se metió una uva en la boca—. Panda de perdedores.

Alaran sonrió, saludó y se fue.

Xena volvió la cabeza y contempló a su compañera de mesa.

—¿Hay suficiente para ti? —Apoyó los codos en la mesa y la barbilla en los puños.

Gabrielle se lamió los labios por reflejo y tragó.

—Mm... sí, gracias —dijo—. Está buenísimo.

Xena resopló, levantando la cabeza y frotándose las sienes.

—Normalmente estaría de acuerdo contigo —reconoció—. Pero ese agujero de flecha me está desquiciando y me quita el apetito. —Jugó con otra uva. La herida también le estaba dando fiebre, lo sabía por los ligeros escalofríos que le corrían por la piel.

Cogió su copa de cerveza matutina y bebió un buen trago, luego la dejó y tomó con decisión otro bocado de huevos.

—¿Xena?

Levantó la mirada.

—¿Sí?

—Mm... ¿por qué no les dices simplemente que esperen un par de días más? —preguntó Gabrielle—. Tú eres la reina y todo eso.

Ah.La reina y todo eso siguió masticando su bocadillo improvisado, mirando por la ventana mientras reflexionaba sobre la pregunta.

—Podría —dijo—. Pero ahí fuera se está preparando una gran tormenta, Gabrielle. La noto. Si espero... la tormenta podría estallar en el momento en que le viniera bien. No puedo permitirlo. Tiene que ser en un momento que a mí me venga bien... aunque eso sea incómodo para mí personalmente en este momento.

Gabrielle mordisqueó un bollo cubierto de huevos.

—Oh.

—Así que, —Xena se terminó su bocadillo—, hoy corto de cuajo las ambiciones de Bregos. —Se bebió la copa de un trago—. Y esta noche, lo celebramos. —Se levantó y se estiró y luego se puso a pasear por la estancia pública para entrar en calor.

Gabrielle sabía que esa celebración se refería a Xena y su corte. No a gente como ella. Pero estaba de acuerdo con que se alegraría mucho si la reina conseguía lo que quería, porque eso parecía más seguro para todo el mundo. No se fiaba de Bregos en absoluto: hasta ahora todas las personas que defendían sus intereses y a las que había conocido o la habían insultado o le habían dado una paliza. Tampoco la gente de Xena había sido mucho mejor, pero al fin y al cabo, aquí estaba sentada a la mesa con la reina, comiendo bollos y una mermelada de moras muy buena y huevos en su compañía.

—¿Qué hace una escudera? —preguntó.

—¿Has terminado? —le preguntó Xena.

Gabrielle examinó su plato vacío y luego levantó la mirada con humor para encontrarse con los ojos de Xena.

—Sí.

—Vamos. Te voy a enseñar lo que hace una escudera. —Xena le hizo un gesto, esperando a que se levantara y se reuniera con ella en la puerta que daba a la habitación interior antes de pasar dentro.

Xena fue al baúl que estaba pegado a la pared y lo abrió. De él salió ese mismo olor a aceite y cuero e hizo una pausa, con una leve sonrisa en la cara, antes de retirar las pieles que tapaban el contenido y tirarlas al suelo.

Gabrielle se arrodilló al lado del baúl y miró dentro. Sintió un cosquilleo de intriga en la piel mientras observaba a Xena sacando varios objetos y mirándolos.

Primero, unas cosas de cuero. Gabrielle sabía que eran de cuero, pero tenían lengüetas y piezas que escapaban a su comprensión. Xena depositó esas cosas de cuero en el respaldo de la silla y continuó. Luego, sacó su espada, envainada, y se la pasó a Gabrielle.

—Pon eso en la mesa de ahí.

Gabrielle la cogió y se sorprendió por el peso. Miró con curiosidad la empuñadura de bronce y la funda de cuero antes de depositar el arma en la mesa. Se volvió y vio a Xena sujetando la desgastada bolsa de cuero que ya había visto antes, pero la reina tenía una expresión extraña. Fue al lado de Xena.

—¿Qué es eso?

Xena desató la bolsa y la abrió, revelando un reluciente círculo metálico. Lo cogió y lo sacó y se quedó mirándolo con silenciosa admiración. Gabrielle notó que tenía el borde afilado y un dibujo grabado a ambos lados. Por un lado también llevaba piedras de colores brillantes.

Era precioso.

—Caray —dijo—. Es increíble.

—Sí que lo es —asintió Xena suavemente.

—¿Qué es?

La reina entrecerró los ojos.

—Es un chakram —contestó—. Es... muy especial. —Al cabo de un momento, lo volvió a meter en la bolsa y la cerró y luego se la pasó a Gabrielle—. Ponlo con la espada.

Gabrielle así lo hizo, consciente del peso que descansaba sobre sus manos al depositarlo. Se volvió y regresó a toda prisa y vio que Xena estaba sacando unas cosas de metal. Bronce, pensó, placas con hebillas y más trozos de metal. Xena lo puso todo también en el respaldo de la silla, junto con más placas y otras cosas más.

Se quedó al lado del baúl, apoyando las manos en el borde. El desayuno le había aliviado la sensación de náusea y el dolor de cabeza que tenía, y ahora una sutil sensación de expectación la empezaba a distraer de sus propias lesiones. Observó mientras Xena sacaba una prenda de lino bien doblada y luego retrocedió un paso cuando la reina cerró la tapa del baúl y dejó la prenda de tela encima.

—Bien. —Xena se puso en jarras y pensó un momento—. Lo primero es lo primero. Tráeme un nuevo vendaje y una tira larga de tela.

Gabrielle controlaba ya perfectamente esa tarea. No tardó en tener los objetos solicitados. Al volver con ellos, Xena se quitó la túnica de los hombros y cayó grácilmente sobre una rodilla ante ella.

—Pon el nuevo vendaje encima de la herida y pásame el trozo largo alrededor del cuerpo todas las veces que puedas, apretando mucho.

—¿No te lo cambio? —preguntó Gabrielle—. El vendaje, me refiero.

—No. Lo quiero como protección.

Gabrielle frunció el ceño y luego se le despejó la cara al caer en la cuenta de lo que pretendía Xena. Dobló el vendaje para hacer un cuadrado más pequeño y lo colocó encima de la parte peor de la herida. Luego puso encima el extremo de la tira de lino y vaciló.

Xena se rió por lo bajo, cogió el extremo de tela, se lo pasó alrededor del cuerpo y se lo dio de nuevo cuando ya estaba al otro lado.

—Gracias. —Gabrielle lo cogió y lo situó con cuidado encima del vendaje. Pasó la tela por la espalda de Xena y se detuvo de nuevo.

—Vamos. —Xena la miró por encima del hombro—. No te voy a morder.

Con una levísima sensación de vergüenza, Gabrielle se acercó más y rodeó a Xena con los brazos.

—Lo sé... es que no tengo los brazos muy largos —explicó—. Así es un poco...

Xena sintió el calor en los hombros cuando la chica se pegó a ellos. Sonrió con aire burlón.

—Sí, sí que lo es, ¿verdad? —comentó, mientras la tela se ceñía alrededor de su pecho. Oyó a Gabrielle soltar aliento y sintió una caricia de calor inesperado cuando el aliento de la chica le rozó la piel del cuello.Vale, la regañó su conciencia.Deja ya de jugar con la chiquilla, viejo putón verbenero.

—Ya está. —Gabrielle completó la tarea y se echó hacia atrás—. Creo que aguantará.

Xena se levantó y movió los hombros dentro de su nuevo vendaje.

—Un rato —gruñó—. Sí. —Soplando para apartarse un poco de pelo de los ojos, observó su entorno. Luego cogió la prenda doblada de encima del baúl y se quitó la túnica, cambiándola por la capa interna de su armadura—. Vale, tráeme eso. —Señaló.

Gabrielle fue a la silla, cogió la cosa de cuero y se la llevó. Era flexible y aunque llevaba guardada no sabía cuánto tiempo, la superficie estaba bien cuidada y maleable. Se la entregó a Xena con mucho cuidado.

—¿Qué es eso?

Xena se la metió por abajo y tiró para subirla. Se deslizó por su cuerpo y quedó colocada en su sitio, cubriéndole la mayor parte del tronco. Se ajustó los tirantes con cuidado.

—Armadura. Comprueba la espalda, asegúrate de que me tapa ese punto.

Gabrielle la rodeó y así lo hizo, metiendo el borde del vendaje de lino debajo de la superficie de cuero.

—La parte de arriba tapa justo donde está.

Ay.Xena notó la presión, que distaba mucho de ser agradable.

—Ya lo noto. —Tomó aire con fuerza, conteniéndolo mientras el dolor iba en aumento y por fin cedía. Molesto, pero decidió que podía arreglárselas. Hizo unos últimos ajustes en los tirantes y luego señaló—. Ahora eso.

Gabrielle se acercó a las cosas de metal y cogió la más grande. Regresó con ella, contemplando a la alta figura que tenía delante. Xena ya parecía muy distinta. La armadura de cuero era oscura y ceñida y delineaba su cuerpo de una forma que no tenía nada que ver con las togas que llevaba normalmente.

Xena se metió la cosa de metal por la cabeza y dejó que le cayera sobre el pecho. Gabrielle se dio cuenta de que estaba diseñada para protegerle los hombros y el pecho durante el combate.

—Ven aquí. —La reina la miró—. Abróchame esas correas debajo del brazo.

Gabrielle se acercó y agachó la cabeza de lado para estudiar los cierres. Los agarró, pasó la lengüeta por la hebilla y se detuvo al darse cuenta de que había varios agujeros.

—¿Cuánto aprieto?

—El segundo agujero —murmuró Xena, ocupada con una pieza de metal.

Pues en el segundo agujero. Le parecía un poco flojo, pero no iba a discutir con Xena por ello. Gabrielle pasó al otro lado y repitió el proceso, consciente del fuerte olor metálico del bronce y del rico aroma almizcleño del cuero.

Arrugó la nariz. Era como estar cerca de un caballo ensillado, salvo que la propia Xena olía mejor.

—Vale. —Se echó hacia atrás.

Xena movió los hombros y soltó aliento, al tiempo que se ponía unas bandas de cuero en los brazos que iban encima de los bíceps. Al ponérselas, Gabrielle advirtió que la reina, de hecho, tenía unos bíceps impresionantes. Era una observación interesante, pero duró poco porque entonces la reina añadió unas protecciones de cuero para la parte inferior de los brazos que llevaban cordones. Alargó un brazo hacia Gabrielle.

—Ata.

Gabrielle así lo hizo. Apretó con cuidado los cordones de cuero, cerrando los extremos de la cosa de cuero.

—¿Qué son estas cosas?

Xena la miró.

—Brazales —replicó, doblando las manos. El cuero se tensó a su alrededor, una sensación en otro tiempo familiar que ahora le resultaba un poco extraña. Se sentó en la cama y se puso las botas, abrochando los pesados cierres—. Intentas protegerte las partes importantes del cuerpo o las partes que tienden a recibir muchos cortes.

—Oh. —Gabrielle observó mientras Xena se colocaba unas cosas metálicas en las rodillas y se las abrochaba y luego se colocaba otras tiras alrededor de las pantorrillas. Luego se levantó de nuevo y se puso de puntillas, dejando caer el cuerpo con un ruido suave y ligero de metal y cuero.

Levantó la espada y se la deslizó a la espalda, metiéndola en las correas diseñadas para sujetarla. Por fin, cogió el chakram y se quedó mirándolo, antes de colgárselo de la cadera con un gancho casi oculto. Se volvió de cara a Gabrielle y señaló su cuerpo.

—¿Qué te parece?

Era... Gabrielle notó que la imagen de la mujer le colmaba los sentidos y que de repente la capa de armadura hacía que una figura que ya era más grande que la vida misma pareciera inmensa. Se sintió diminuta al lado de Xena y un poco abrumada por la aureola de poder que ahora flotaba a su alrededor.

—Distinto de la seda, ¿eh? —Xena se cruzó de brazos.

—Mm... caray. Sí. —Gabrielle tomó aliento—. Estás muy... mm...

Xena alargó las manos y enarcó ambas cejas.

—Heroica —terminó la chica, en voz baja.

Xena soltó un resoplido.

—No... en serio —insistió Gabrielle—. Yo... bueno, una de las historias que contaba en casa era sobre una gran guerrera, que luchaba contra todos los gigantes y defendía a la gente insignificante y tú eres justo como pensaba que sería esa guerrera.

La reina se la quedó mirando un momento, luego alargó la mano y agarró con firmeza a Gabrielle por la mandíbula, levantándole la cara.

—Escúchame bien —dijo, en un tono muy serio—. Yo no soy una heroína, esclavita.

Las pestañas claras de Gabrielle se agitaron por el sobresalto.

—Soy una carnicera —dijo Xena, mirándola directamente a los ojos—. He matado a hombres sólo porque me molestaban. He incendiado aldeas. He pasado a cuchillo a mujeres y niños y eso no me quita el sueño por las noches. Hay tantas probabilidades de que yo salve a una persona insignificante como de que salte por encima de la luna.

La chica tomó aliento.

—Soy una asesina y una persona brutal y no cometas el error de pensar otra cosa —terminó Xena—. ¿Me entiendes, Gabrielle?

Los hombros de Gabrielle se movieron y se irguieron.

—Creo que sí —replicó en un tono muy suave—. Y puede que seas todo eso.

—¿Puede? —ladró Xena.

—Pero mi corazón ve en ti más que eso —dijo la chica—. Puedes decirme que me equivoco, pero creo que no.

Despacio, Xena dejó caer la mano. Sus instintos le exigían que mandara de un bofetón a la chiquilla al otro lado de la estancia por esa impertinencia. Podía hacerlo, lo sabía. Bien sabían los dioses la cantidad de veces que lo había hecho con otros. De hecho, sus dedos se doblaron y los músculos de su hombro se tensaron, a la espera del estallido de violencia.

Tal vez hasta Gabrielle se lo esperaba.

Como el ataque de una serpiente, se movió, echó el brazo hacia atrás y lo descargó directo contra la cabeza de la chiquilla. Los ojos verdes no vacilaron, no se encogieron, y cuando el movimiento se detuvo y se hizo más lento y pasó de un golpe a una tierna caricia, Xena no supo cuál de las dos se quedó más sorprendida.

—Tú, —puso un dedo en la punta de la nariz de Gabrielle—, me vas a dar problemas.

En la cara de la chica apareció una levísima sonrisa.

—Venga, Gabrielle. Vamos a ver cómo mueren hombres y a ver si tengo oportunidad de manchar mi espada de sangre. —Xena fue a su armario y sacó una túnica de seda cargada de brocados. Se puso la prenda por encima de la armadura y se la abrochó. Luego contempló a la chica—. No puedes ir con eso.

Gabrielle parpadeó.

Xena fue al baúl y lo abrió, se inclinó y sacó algo de dentro. Se quedó mirando un momento la tela doblada, luego se volvió y se la lanzó a Gabrielle.

—Ponte eso. —Se dio la vuelta y desapareció en el interior de la sala de baño.

Tardó sólo un momento. Gabrielle se puso las gruesas polainas negras y la pálida camisa de color dorado cremoso, que se metió por dentro antes de ponerse la pesada túnica por encima de la cabeza. La sensación era... muy extraña. El olor de la ropa era el mismo olor a bronce, el mismo olor a cuero que había olido en Xena, pero esto era...

Se colocó bien la túnica y la miró. En el pecho llevaba una cabeza dorada de halcón, con un siniestro ojo negro.

Xena volvió a entrar y se quedó mirándola.

—Servirá. —Se acercó y abrochó el cinturón de la túnica, ciñéndola al cuerpo de Gabrielle.

La chica pasó los dedos por encima del halcón.

—Los hombres del cuartel llevaban esto... ¿qué significa?

La reina le pasó un dedo por el pómulo, provocando un hormigueo no del todo desagradable por la espalda de Gabrielle.

—Significa que eres mía —le dijo—. ¿Lo eres, Gabrielle?

El corazón le hacía cosas muy raras en el pecho. Gabrielle tuvo que tragar varias veces antes de poder contestar. Volvió a mirar a aquellos ojos azules.

—No lo sé —contestó, con toda la sinceridad que pudo—. No sé lo que eso significa.

Y, sorprendentemente, eso hizo sonreír a Xena.

—Buena respuesta —dijo, felicitando a la chica y dándole un pellizquito en la nariz—. Vámonos.

Era desconcertante. Gabrielle se sentía como si estuviera en uno de esos empinados senderos de montaña de su casa, resbalándose por la superficie de guijarros sueltos, manteniendo apenas el equilibrio mientras iba derecha al borde del precipicio.

Qué miedo.

Pero qué emoción, curiosamente.

Gabrielle se atusó el pelo con los dedos y siguió a Xena por la puerta, preguntándose qué les traería el día a las dos.

Se detuvieron en la entrada de la fortaleza. Gabrielle levantó la mirada y vio banderas de colores a lo largo de la gran avenida de piedra que bajaba hasta el campo de batalla, y por primera vez se dio cuenta de lo enorme que era aquel sitio.

No era fácil hacerse una idea, con lo poco que había visto. Los muros de piedra se extendían leguas y más leguas a ambos lados, y en este lado de la fortaleza, el camino principal pasaba junto a los ondulados campos que iban a usar para los juegos y seguía hacia grupos de poblaciones que se veían a lo lejos.

Potedaia, admitió con tristeza, habría cabido en un minúsculo recodo del camino.

Llevaban una guardia personal de soldados, situados cuidadosamente a ambos lados de Xena, todos ellos ataviados orgullosamente con el mismo tabardo que llevaba ella. Gabrielle miró a derecha e izquierda, observando a los altos y fornidos hombres y... miró con más atención. Uno de los soldados era una mujer, casi tan alta como Xena, con un cuerpo tan musculoso que casi no había manera de distinguirla de los hombres.

Hacía un día realmente maravilloso. Era fresco y soleado, y al contemplar los campos que tenía delante, vio que ya había mucha gente congregada allí. A un lado, habían levantado graderíos de madera y asientos para la gente importante. En ellos ya había personas elegantemente vestidas conversando y la elevación les ofrecía una vista excelente de los campos.

En el camino, los comerciantes hacían buen negocio vendiendo sidra y alimentos, y cuando Gabrielle aspiró con fuerza, captó el aroma a nueces y canela procedente del más cercano. Todo era alegre y vistoso, y sin embargo...

Y sin embargo. Gabrielle se preguntó si el hecho de que ella conociera las luchas que se estaban desarrollando entre bastidores era la causa de que percibiera una oscuridad al fondo de toda esa alegría. No por parte de los comerciantes ante los que pasaba, ni por parte de los plebeyos que paseaban por allí, sino por parte de los soldados que la rodeaban.

—Parece una gran fiesta, ¿verdad? —comentó Xena, en voz baja. Saludaba asintiendo con elegancia a las personas que se inclinaban a su paso.

—Sí —murmuró Gabrielle.

—A la gente le encanta la sangre —dijo la reina—. Si les das un buen espectáculo, se olvidan de sus propias frustraciones durante un rato.

Gabrielle siguió caminando detrás de Xena, intentando seguir el ritmo de sus largas zancadas. Cuando estaba a punto de poner en entredicho lo que acababa de decir la reina, se acordó de los inviernos en Potedaia. Esos largos días, cuando se tenían que quedar metidos en sus chozas, haciendo todo lo posible para no morir congelados. Había mucha tensión y...

Estallaban los ánimos. La chica asintió en silencio por dentro. Tal vez era entonces cuando el control de su padre se... pero en cualquier caso, siempre era peor en invierno. Y, en los peores momentos, los dirigentes del pueblo se reunían y organizaban a los chicos y a los hombres para que boxearan o pelearan y declaraban al campeón del pueblo. Las mujeres unían su talento y sus recursos y tejían tal vez un gorro, tal vez una camisa si tenían suficiente para ello, para dárselo al que ganara.

Todo el mundo lo pasaba bien, viendo pelear a los hombres. Gabrielle lo recordaba claramente, recordaba su orgullo cuando fue su regalo, cuando fue ella la que entregó un cuchillo con mango de hueso al ganador del último invierno. Había encontrado la vieja hoja, la limpió primorosamente, la afiló y le puso el mango, hecho con el grueso fémur de una oveja sacrificada, después de que su padre lo hubiera tallado para que encajara en la mano de un hombre.

Al hombre se le iluminó la cara y le dio un beso, de pura alegría.

Qué bien se sintió ella. Gabrielle dejó vagar la vista por el gentío, que iba aumentando a medida que se le sumaban más personas que venían por los caminos desde los pueblos, y asintió de nuevo. Se dio cuenta de que Xena tenía razón, sólo que aquello era a una escala mucho mayor de lo que Gabrielle se había planteado nunca, pues aquí competían ejércitos, en lugar de granjeros con los puños desnudos.

Pero la gente era igual en todas partes.

—Eh. —La voz de Xena la sobresaltó un poco—. ¿Qué Hades estás mascullando?

Gabrielle carraspeó.

—Lo siento. Estaba pensando.

—Ya estamos otra vez. —La reina hizo una mueca.

¿Era posible que apenas unos días antes ese tono la hubiera dejado estremecida? Gabrielle soltó aliento, maravillada de lo rápido y lo mucho que había progresado todo. Ahora una parte de ella comprendía que la provocación era el estilo de Xena, que pinchaba y picaba para ver qué clase de reacción obtenía.

Había una larga caminata hasta los campos. A Gabrielle le dolía la cabeza y se preguntó cómo se sentiría Xena, con tanta sacudida en la espalda. Echó una mirada furtiva a la cara de la reina y la vio totalmente relajada, sin dar muestras de molestia alguna. Xena caminaba tranquilamente, disfrutando al parecer de las pleitesías de la gente sin una sola preocupación en el mundo.

Sin embargo, llegaron donde estaban los vendedores y Xena aflojó el paso, mirándolos atentamente.

El panadero la miró a su vez, nervioso. Xena se detuvo y lo contempló con ojos fríos.

—Majestad... ¿te desagrada este puesto? —preguntó el hombre con temor.

—Mm. —Xena sacudió la cabeza—. Odio el amarillo y el negro. Mala combinación.

Gabrielle, por puro reflejo, se miró a sí misma y luego a los soldados que las rodeaban. Levantó la vista hacia Xena.

—¿Sabes qué? Puedes conservar la cabeza si le das aquí a mi pequeña Gabrielle el pastel de nueces más grande que tengas —prosiguió Xena alegremente—. Y que sea rápido. Tengo que iniciar una batalla.

El comerciante hurgó entre sus mercancías y corrió hasta ellas, inclinándose y encogiéndose al ofrecerles un pastel envuelto.

—¡Un honor, Majestad! ¡¡¡Un honor!!!

Xena examinó la ofrenda.

—¿Ése es elmejorque tienes? —preguntó con aire escéptico.

El hombre calló de rodillas.

—Majestad.

—¿A ti qué te parece, Gabrielle? —La reina se volvió hacia su hasta entonces silenciosa sombra. Apoyó el antebrazo despreocupadamente en el hombro de la chica.

Gabrielle era consciente de que tenía todas las miradas encima. Miró el pastel y luego a Xena.

—A mí me parece estupendo —dijo, encogiéndose ligerísimamente de hombros, consciente también de lo cerca que tenía a Xena y de la mano relajada cerca de su barbilla.

—Ah. —Le acarició la mejilla ligeramente—. Eres demasiado fácil. Está bien. Levanta —le ordenó al comerciante.

El hombre se apresuró a levantarse y le entregó el pastel a Gabrielle, con evidente alivio.

—Gracias, Majestad... ¡gracias! —Retrocedió hasta su puesto y se puso detrás, algo tranquilizado por su escasa protección.

—Gracias. —Gabrielle le sonrió, aceptando la golosina que tan bien olía. Miró a Xena—. Gracias —repitió, en voz más baja.

¿De verdad soltaron un destello pícaro esos ojos azules?

—El primer trozo es para mí —respondió Xena—. Venga, date prisa y pártelo.

Era justo. Gabrielle obedeció y partió un buen trozo del pastel de hojaldre, cubierto de una capa de miel, nueces y canela. Se lo ofreció a Xena y entonces estuvo a punto de tragarse la lengua cuando, en lugar de cogerlo con la mano, la reina echó la cabeza hacia delante y se lo quitó de los dedos, lamiéndole un instante las puntas de los mismos al retirar el pastel.

—Mm. —La reina soltó un ruido de aprobación—. No está mal. —Se enderezó y rodeó los hombros de Gabrielle con el brazo—. ¿Puedes comer y caminar al mismo tiempo?

En medio del torbellino de emociones que la embargaba, Gabrielle sacó fuerzas de flaqueza para asentir.

—Bien. —Xena echó a andar y la escolta se cuadró y mantuvo el paso con ella.

Lo único que Gabrielle sentía era el calor del brazo sobre sus hombros y el cuerpo pegado al suyo a la izquierda y las pequeñas descargas de sensación que seguían haciéndole cosquillas en los dedos y por todo el brazo. Siguió caminando mecánicamente, escuchando el inesperado trueno de su propio corazón, y se preguntó qué podía estar pasándole.

—¿Te vas a comer eso? —preguntó Xena—. ¿O lo vas a seguir agitando para saludar a la gente?

Gabrielle cortó un trozo y se lo metió en la boca.

—Escucha. —Xena bajó la voz—. Se supone que eres mi nueva esclavita de amor, así que intenta no ponerte colorada cada vez que me acerco a ti, ¿vale?

Como era de prever, Gabrielle se puso colorada. Xena se rió por lo bajo y luego su voz se apagó en un suspiro. Gabrielle notó que apoyaba un poco más el peso en sus hombros y al echarle una mirada rápida, vio el gesto de dolor que pasó por el rostro de Xena, disimulado rápidamente.

Ah.Ahora todo empezaba a tener sentido. Con sensación de alivio, Gabrielle se pasó con cuidado el pastel a la mano derecha y rodeó con aire despreocupado la cintura de Xena con el brazo izquierdo, para sostenerla todo lo posible. La respuesta fue un leve tirón de pelo cuando Xena notó la presión, y soltó aliento, contenta de haberse dado cuenta de todo y haber hecho lo que debía.

Mordisqueó el pastel mientras avanzaban, captando las miradas atentas de la gente cuando sus ojos dejaban a Xena y se posaban en ella. En ellos había una mezcla de lástima y envidia, una mezcla extraña, y a veces un asco evidente. Esto por parte de los de más edad, de los más acaudalados, y Gabrielle llegó a la conclusión de que seguramente no les gustaba la idea de que una esclava tuviera trato con su reina.

Pues bueno. Ése no era su problema y tampoco lo había elegido ella.

Al ir acercándose a los campos, el gentío iba en aumento, y el paso de Xena aumentaba también el caos, pues nobles y plebeyos se esforzaban por llamarle la atención con profundas reverencias y extravagantes gestos de pleitesía. Al pie de la rampa que subía hasta el graderío, seis soldados montaban guardia, para dejar pasar únicamente a los notables.

Todos hincaron una rodilla en tierra cuando Xena se acercó. Su guardia de honor se separó y se colocó a ambos lados de la rampa, girándose y cuadrándose. Xena los saludó agitando la mano con descuido al empezar a subir la rampa, al final de la cual las esperaba Alaran.

Gabrielle se terminó el pastel mientras subían y reservó el último bocado para ofrecérselo a Xena cuando llegaron donde estaba el jefe de seguridad. La reina se rió por lo bajo y lo aceptó, quitándoselo una vez más a Gabrielle de los dedos con la boca.

—Ama. —Alaran las miraba con aire indulgente—. Los hombres esperan, como has pedido.

—Bien. —Xena se tragó el bocado y se quitó con la lengua un pedacito de hojaldre de los labios—. Vamos allá. —Quitó el brazo de los hombros de Gabrielle y se colocó bien la túnica, esperando a que Alaran empezara a andar delante de ella y siguiéndolo hasta una pequeña plataforma situada en el graderío principal.

Gabrielle los siguió, con los hombros mucho más ligeros y más fríos. Pero el pastel había estado muy bueno y todo ese interludio parecía haberle aliviado el dolor de cabeza. Caminó por las planchas de madera detrás de Xena, pasando entre dos grupos de postes y bajando dos toscos escalones hasta una pequeña extensión cuadrada situada justo encima de donde estaban reunidas las tropas.

Había muchos hombres cerca de la plataforma, cientos de ellos, todos vestidos con pieles y armadura de color oscuro, con armas en las manos o sujetas a la espalda. Llevaban cascos, en su mayoría abollados por el uso, y escudos igualmente marcados.

Como ella, todos llevaban también tabardos negros con la cabeza de halcón dorada. Vio que la primera fila de soldados la miraba y luego miraba a Xena, aceptando al parecer su presencia sin cuestionarla. Era una sensación muy rara.

—Hola, chicos. —Xena se apoyó en el soporte de madera que sujetaba la plataforma.

Se levantó un griterío, al principio ininteligible y poco a poco reconocible como el nombre de Xena. Gabrielle estuvo a punto de taparse los oídos como reflejo, de lo fuerte que era. Miró más allá de los soldados reunidos, hacia el otro lado de la plataforma, donde Bregos estaba reunido con sus hombres. Más de uno había vuelto la cabeza para mirar.

—Bonito día para luchar, ¿verdad? No como algunos de los que teníamos ahí fuera —dijo Xena, y le respondieron unas risas irónicas y algunos gritos—. Sólo quería que supierais que hoy he apostado bastantes dinares por vosotros. Ya sabéis que detesto perder.

—¡No vamos a perder, general! —gritó uno de los hombres de la primera fila.

Todos miraban a Xena. Gabrielle aprovechó para mirarlos a todos y vio sobre todo rostros duros y avejentados, algunos con cicatrices visibles. Estos eran guerreros veteranos, y la expresión que veía en sus ojos mientras miraban a la reina era, en su humilde y juvenil opinión, lo que tenía que ser. Estos hombres admiraban a Xena. La idea hizo que Gabrielle se sintiera mucho mejor, puesto que casi había empezado a creer que en este sitio no había nadie que estuviera de parte de Xena.

Estos hombres sí.

—¿Sabéis qué? —les dijo Xena—. Quien gane en combate singular... se lleva la paga entera de un año.

Gritos enardecidos.

—Y cuando hoy ganéis... todos os llevaréis algo especial de mi parte —añadió Xena—. ¡Así que salid ahí fuera a machacar!

Los hombres levantaron las armas en el aire y gritaron:

—¡Xena! ¡Xena! ¡¡¡Xena!!!

Tan fuerte que la plataforma de madera se estremeció. Xena alzó una mano como reconocimiento, luego se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a los escalones que llevaban a sus asientos.

Gabrielle se unió a ella.

—¿Qué les vas a dar si ganan? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—A ti —replicó Xena. Luego la miró—. Es broma.

Ya la había vuelto a pillar. Gabrielle soltó aliento. Vio que Bregos dejaba a sus hombres y subía para reunirse con ellas en la plataforma de arriba del todo donde estaba el trono de Xena y que estaba cubierta con una gruesa alfombra. Las gradas y los campos se estaban llenando y había humanidad hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Al subir detrás de Xena, también vio el campo de batalla que se extendía ante ellas.

Era un campo ondulado, salpicado de montículos. Había unas estructuras de madera a cada lado y trincheras recién cavadas en la tierra.

Captó el olor de la tierra oscura y de la hierba. El viento le refrescaba la cara y el sol caía sobre sus hombros y bañaba el campo. Gabrielle se movió y miró a Xena, que estaba de pie a su lado delante del trono.

La reina contemplaba el campo. Sus manos se doblaron y apretó los puños. Por un intante, cuando las tropas empezaban a moverse por la hierba, bajó la guardia y en su cara apareció una expresión de pena y pérdida.

Eso despertó la curiosidad de Gabrielle.

Xena se acomodó en su trono, controlando una mueca de dolor cuando la espada que llevaba debajo de la túnica le presionó la herida de flecha. Sin embargo, el fastidio que le causaba el dolor iba más allá de la molestia física, porque quería decir que no iba a poder disfrutar como era debido de los combates del día y eso la cabreaba muchísimo.

—Un día estupendo para esto, ¿eh, Majestad? —Bregos estaba sentado en una silla más pequeña a su lado, con las botas sobre la rica y gruesa alfombra que cubría la superficie de madera—. Creía que íbamos a tener que abrirnos paso a través del barro, pero la lluvia se ha parado en el momento justo.

—Yo estaba deseando estar aquí sentada bajo la lluvia helada —comentó Xena—. El sol es un aburrimiento. —Cruzó los tobillos y entrelazó los dedos, contemplando distraída el campo de batalla. Los hombres de Bregos superaban en número a los suyos, eso lo sabía, y observó sus organizadas maniobras mientras se colocaban por el campo para el comienzo de la batalla.

Bregos miró hacia donde estaban sentados los nobles, en bancos con cómodos cojines y siervos que los atendían.

—Están corriendo los dinares.

—Eso espero, desde luego.

Él la miró, pues no se esperaba ese comentario.

—Sin duda, habrá algunos que se van a llevar una decepción, Majestad.

—Sólo si han apostado indebidamente. —Xena se rió entre dientes, desde lo más profundo de la garganta.

—Efectivamente —asintió Bregos suavemente, recostándose en su silla. Sus ojos se posaron en Gabrielle, que observaba en silencio y estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas a los pies de Xena.

—¿Un nuevo miembro de tu casa, Majestad?

Xena acarició distraída el pelo rubio de Gabrielle, que era suave y de textura más bien sedosa.

—Algo así —asintió—. Gabrielle ha demostrado ser un elemento de gran encanto y mucho talento para mis aposentos. —Volvió la mirada hacia Bregos y vio la expresión fría y especulativa de su rostro.

—Curiosos ojos —comentó el general—. ¿Ha sufrido alguna... desgracia? Veo que está magullada, Majestad.

La acusación velada estuvo a punto de hacerle recibir un codazo que bien podría haberle roto la mandíbula. En cambio, Xena se limitó a soltar otra risa entre dientes.

—Pásate por la puerta... —Comprobó la altura del sol—. Después de comer, tal vez.

Gabrielle apoyó la cabeza en el trono de la reina, parpadeando un poco bajo la brillante luz del sol. Tenía las costillas delicadas y muy doloridas y todavía le dolía un poco la cabeza. La presión de los dedos de Xena sobre su cuero cabelludo era, sin embargo, curiosamente reconfortante.

Al ver a Bregos de cerca sólo confirmó la opinión que ya tenía de él. Gabrielle se acordó de un hombre, un comerciante de Potedaia que se parecía mucho a él. De puertas para fuera, tenaz y alegre, un pilar de la comunidad, pero en realidad se dedicaba a robar los dinares a todo el mundo y a tener líos con las esposas de otros a su espalda.

Rastrero.

Esperaba que Xena tuviera mucho cuidado. Deseó poder hablar con Toris y decirle lo equivocado que estaba... lo necios que eran los esclavos por depositar sus frágiles esperanzas en este hombre.

Sonó un cuerno.

—Allá vamos —comentó Xena. Vio que uno de los escuderos de la batalla subía trotando a su plataforma, portando un gran cuadrado rojo de tela. Se levantó cuando llegó ante ella y aceptó la bandera, dándole un golpecito con ella en la cabeza antes de alzar los brazos y levantar la bandera en el aire.

Los hombres del campo soltaron un grito.

Xena se quedó así un momento, consciente de todas las miradas centradas en ella y consciente también de lo expuesta que parecía estar. Cualquier ballestero decente situado cerca del borde del campo o un arquero desde algo más lejos podría alcanzarla.

Le hacía gracia estar ahí plantada, ofreciéndose como blanco, y ver si alguien se atrevía a disparar. Detrás de ella, oyó que Bregos se movía en su silla. ¿Estaba haciéndole una señal a alguien?

¿La iba a atacar él mismo? Xena sabía que tenía guardias detrás, pero se podía comprar a cualquiera.

—Ten cuidado, señor. Hay un bulto ahí, delante de ti.

Xena oyó la voz de Gabrielle, algo más fuerte de lo que era necesario, y sonrió tensamente. Casi a cualquiera.

—Gracias, chica —respondió la voz de Bregos, con tono irritado—. Sólo estaba estirando la rodilla.

Con ademán triunfal, Xena dejó caer la bandera. Luego se quedó mirando, observando a las primeras filas de soldados que avanzaban unas contra otras, corriendo y sorteando las zanjas, y por fin retrocedió los pocos pasos que la separaban de su trono y se sentó.

Miró a la derecha. Gabrielle vigilaba a Bregos con la expresión más peligrosa que era capaz de poner con esa carita tan preciosa que tenía. Xena alargó la mano y acarició con los nudillos la mejilla de la chica. Gabrielle la miró rápidamente y ella le guiñó el ojo, sonriendo ligeramente.

Alaran apareció en la plataforma, se acercó y se arrodilló a su lado.

—Ama...

Xena lo miró por encima de la cabeza de Gabrielle. Los ojos de su jefe de seguridad se posaron en el perfil de Bregos y luego volvieron a mirarla. Xena le sonrió. Luego volvió la cabeza y prestó atención al campo. Las primeras líneas cargaban una contra otra en el primer choque de la batalla.

Sin decir palabra, Alaran se alzó y se situó detrás del trono, apoyando una mano en el respaldo y quedándose inmóvil y vigilante.

Gabrielle apoyó los codos en las rodillas, con el corazón todavía acelerado en el pecho. Al ver que Bregos se levantaba y miraba la espalda desprotegida de Xena, había estado segura de que le iba a hacer algo. Tenía una expresión tormentosa y amenazadora, aunque no tenía armas en las manos.

Y la mirada que le había echado a ella cuando le llamó la atención. Gabrielle se estremeció. Casi palpaba el peligro que la rodeaba. Al contemplar el caos del campo de batalla, se preguntó cuál de los dos sitios era en realidad más peligroso.

No era fácil distinguir lo que estaba pasando. En esos momentos chocaban dos líneas de hombres, a caballo. Oía los gritos de los animales y los alaridos de los hombres y al fijarse, vio el vivo reflejo del sol en las armas.

¿Se iban a matar de verdad los unos a los otros?, se preguntó de repente. ¿Estaba a punto de ver...? Oh, dioses. Gabrielle volvió la cabeza y se apoyó en el trono, con el estómago revuelto. La imagen de los dos hombres, uno de los cuales blandía una enorme arma redonda sujeta a un palo con la que golpeaba al otro, se le quedó grabada en la mente. El segundo hombre salió despedido a un lado y cayó inerte al suelo.

—Eh. —Xena le dio un tironcito en la oreja.

De mala gana, Gabrielle alzó la cabeza y la miró.

—¿Van a morir todos? —susurró, mirando a los ojos claros de Xena—. ¿Por un juego?

—¿Morir? —Xena enarcó las cejas y miró rápidamente hacia el campo y luego a Gabrielle de nuevo—. ¿Esos hombres? No, a menos que sean mucho más descuidados y estúpidos de lo que deberían. La norma es incapacitar al adversario, no matarlo. Los hombres saben cómo se hace. Si te dan en el casco, te tiras al suelo y te quedas ahí, así funciona. ¿Por qué?

Gabrielle soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—¿De verdad creías que iba a dejar que todo mi ejército cascara ahí fuera? —Xena parecía no dar crédito.

—No sabía qué pensar —contestó Gabrielle—. Nunca he visto nada como esto.

—Ah. —La reina le puso una mano en la cabeza y se la volvió, obligándola a mirar el campo—. Yo te lo explico. ¿Ves esos edificios? —Señaló las estructuras—. Seis a cada lado. Cada ejército tiene que capturar los del otro e izar su bandera en ellos. El primer bando que capture todos los edificios del otro, gana.

—Oh. —Gabrielle veía ahora a los hombres metidos en las trincheras que rodeaban cada estructura. Las dos grandes líneas de soldados del frente se esforzaban por ganar terreno, avanzando y retrocediendo—. Así que... ¿los de los caballos hacen como un agujero y luego los demás hombres pasan por él?

—Eso es —asintió Xena—. Ahora mira. Esos seis tipos de delante, ¿ves cómo se están organizando? —dijo—. Van a abrir brecha en la línea y luego esos hombres que están detrás de ellos entrarán por esa brecha y se dividirán a ambos lados, atacando al enemigo por detrás.

—¡Oh! —Gabrielle observó mientras los caballos cargaban. Los jinetes llevaban largos escudos con los que golpeaban a los hombres que luchaban cerca de las trincheras, apartando a algunos de los jinetes enemigos y pasando por encima de los hombres de a pie. Los jinetes que abrían brecha llevaban unas cosas redondas y grandes sujetas a unos palos y al pasar, golpeaban al enemigo en la cabeza con ellas, provocando un fuerte estrépito metálico por todo el campo de batalla—. ¡Pero eso tiene que doler!

—Bueno, es la guerra —comentó Xena—. No te preocupes. Les gusta el dolor.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Vigiladlos! —gritó Bregos de repente, agarrando los brazos de su silla.

Xena se rió entre dientes.

—Has perdido la línea, Bregos. Descuidado. Muy descuidado. —Observó cuando una legión de soldados de infantería entró como un torrente por la brecha, mientras los jinetes mantenían abierto el espacio suficiente para que ellos entraran a la carrera. Se iban dividiendo al pasar, la mitad hacia un lado y la mitad hacia el otro. Corrieron por el barro a toda velocidad y atacaron la línea de Bregos por detrás—. ¡Ja!

—Estúpidos. —Bregos rechinaba los dientes. Gabrielle oía el ruido desde donde estaba. Observó a los soldados que luchaban, encogiéndose cuando se golpeaban con las armas, segura de que por lo menos algunos estaban sufriendo lesiones con todo aquello. Y efectivamente, los capitanes de Bregos hicieron sonar un cuerno y los soldados que luchaban empezaron a retirarse hacia la primera de las estructuras fortificadas.

El plan de Xena parecía estar funcionando. Observó el rostro de la reina, que sonreía mientras sus manos apretaban y soltaban inquietas los brazos del trono.

—¿Tú antes hacías esto? —le preguntó Gabrielle.

Xena se quedó inmóvil un instante y luego la miró.

—Sí —reconoció—. Mucho mejor que él. —Indicó al furibundo Bregos—. ¡Bregos! Los de tu avanzadilla... ¿es que están ciegos? ¡Mira eso! —Alzó la mano y señaló el punto donde un grupo de hombres desaparecía bajo una emboscada—. ¿De qué granja has sacado a estos borregos? —añadió con desprecio.

—Maldito sea el Hades. —Bregos se levantó de un salto—. Discúlpame, Majestad. Tengo que hablar con mis capitanes. ¡¡¡Son demasiado blandos con tus hombres!!! —Fue al borde de la plataforma y bajó a la carrera por los escalones, echándose a un lado la capa al pasar junto a algunos de los nobles sentados.

—Ah. —Xena se reclinó—. Ahora huele mejor por aquí, ¿no crees?

—Ama, cuídate de su furia —murmuró Alaran—. Podría ordenar a sus hombres que no hagan caso de las normas de combate.

Xena asintió.

—Baja y haz circular la voz —le dijo al jefe de seguridad—. Si los cretinos de Bregos derraman sangre mortal, se acabó lo que se daba y tienen mi permiso para matarlos.

Alaran vaciló.

—Majestad, aquí estás muy expuesta —protestó suavemente—. Y los guardias...

—Tranquilo. —Xena lo empujó hacia los escalones—. Gabrielle me protegerá. Vete.

De mala gana, Alaran se marchó de la plataforma, echando una dura mirada a los guardias antes de desaparecer escalones abajo.

Se hizo el silencio cuando se marchó y se quedaron observando la marcha del combate. Los hombres se habían situado detrás de la primera de las fortificaciones de Bregos y los hombres de Xena planeaban un ataque.

—No creo que yo pudiera protegerte gran cosa —dijo Gabrielle.

Xena se rió suavemente.

—Alaran se olvida de que soy más que capaz de protegerme yo solita —dijo—. De hecho, parece que mucha gente lo ha olvidado. —El tono humorístico desapareció y se hizo más amenazador—. Tengo sed. Ve a ese segundo nivel de ahí y tráete un odre de ese vendedor —le dijo a Gabrielle.

Gabrielle se levantó, se colocó bien la túnica negra y se dirigió al borde de la plataforma. A medio camino se detuvo y se volvió.

—Mm...

Xena le lanzó una cosa.

—Toma. Aunque si le dijeras que es para mí, no tendrías que pagar. No se lo digas.

Gabrielle atrapó la moneda y se la guardó en el puño mientras reemprendía la marcha. Bajó de la plataforma y vio al vendedor que le había indicado Xena y que le daba la espalda observando la batalla. Había varias otras personas alrededor y notó una sensación de emoción que iba en aumento cuando los hombres de Xena lanzaron su ataque.

—Les ha hecho creer que lo tienen atrapado.

—Es astuto. Ahora los rodeará y atacará por detrás.

—El general no va a dejar que sus chicos pierdan para nada. Para nada.

Gabrielle dio un golpecito al vendedor en el hombro.

—Disculpa.

El hombre, que era el que había dicho lo último, se volvió.

—¿Eh? Qu... ¡ah! ¡Perdón, señora! —Miró nervioso a su alrededor—. ¡No te he visto llegar en absoluto! En absoluto... ¿qué se te ofrece?

—Uno de esos, por favor. —Gabrielle señaló los odres de vino que llevaba colgados del hombro.

Él se descolgó uno y se lo entregó.

—Aquí tienes, señora. Dos dinares, por favor.

Gabrielle le dio la moneda y esperó pacientemente mientras él la estudiaba con los ojos como platos. Al cabo de un momento, hurgó en la bolsa que llevaba al cinto y contó el cambio, entregándoselo con manos temblorosas. Ella aceptó las monedas.

—Gracias.

—Dime... dime si el vino no es de tu agrado, señora. —El vendedor la miró parpadeando.

—Vale. —Gabrielle asintió, retrocediendo unos pasos antes de darse la vuelta y regresar a la tosca escalera de madera. Cuando llegó a ella y alargó la mano para empezar a subir, oyó que alguien susurraba su nombre con insistencia.

—¡Gabrielle!

Se detuvo y miró a su alrededor y luego miró debajo de la plataforma. Vio un par de ojos claros que la miraban a su vez.

—¿Toris? —susurró—. ¿Eres tú?

—Sshh. —Toris asomó la cabeza con cautela por debajo de los soportes de madera—. No debo estar aquí. He venido para ver si podía hablar contigo antes de...

—¿Antes de qué? —Gabrielle se hizo a un lado y se apoyó en los soportes, tapándolo para que nadie lo viera.

Parecía sucio, cansado y desesperado.

—No puedo decirte nada —le advirtió—. Estás demasiado cerca de ella y no puedo arriesgarme a que lo descubra... podría morir más gente.

—¿Más gente?

—Sshh. Tú escúchame. Necesito saber una cosa, Gabrielle. Necesito saber si... si vengo y te pido que hagas algo, ¿puedo contar contigo?

—¿De qué se trata?

—No te lo puedo decir.

Gabrielle lo miró.

—¿Es contra ella?

Él no respondió de inmediato.

—Mató a tu hermana ante tus propios ojos, Gabrielle. Recuérdalo. Recuerda cómo gritó. Recuérdalo. Ve a la puerta y verás lo que queda de Malcom. Pregúntale qué sintió al cortarle los ojos.

Gabrielle se lo quedó mirando, con una sensación de náusea en las entrañas.

Toris la agarró del brazo.

—Si vengo y te lo pido,¿puedo contar contigo, Gabrielle?—preguntó, con ferocidad.

Tras un instante de parálisis, Gabrielle le cogió la mano y lo miró intensamente a los ojos.

—No.

Él hizo una mueca, mostrando los dientes.

—Entonces morirás con ella, Gabrielle. Morirás, igual que tu hermana.

—Pues moriré —replicó Gabrielle—. Últimamente he estado tantas veces a punto de morir que ya me da igual. Pero escúchame tú, Toris. —Esta vez fue ella quien lo agarró a él—. Te has equivocado de bando. El que podría morir erestú.

Él se soltó y se echó a reír, pero no resultó muy convincente.

—Adiós, Gabrielle. Lo siento. —La miró por última vez y se metió por debajo de un soporte, desapareciendo en la oscuridad de debajo de las plataformas.

Gabrielle soltó aliento y apretó las manos temblorosas. Se irguió y volvió a poner la mano en la escalera, pero sofocó un grito cuando alguien se la cogió y la sujetó.

Allí estaba Alaran. La examinó un momento y luego sonrió.

—Deja que te ayude a subir, pequeña —dijo—. Y tú puedes hablarme de tu amigo.

—No es mi amigo —susurró Gabrielle.

—No, no lo es —asintió el jefe de seguridad—. Desde tu punto de vista. Pero desde el mío, te acaba de hacer un gran favor. —Empezó a subir y esperó a que ella lo alcanzara—. Ha contestado a las preguntas que me hacía sobre si una joven tan encantadora como tú, que se ha ocupado de entablar una relación tan estrecha con mi ama, podría convertirse en una víbora que la picara.

Gabrielle sintió que tiraba de ella para subirla por la escalera hasta la plataforma superior. Miró al otro lado de la superficie de madera, donde Xena estaba sentada en su trono, observándolos.

—Ama —la saludó Alaran, al acercarse.

Gabrielle le dio a Xena el odre y el cambio y se sentó en la alfombra a su lado, sintiéndose mareada y confusa.

—¿Se han puesto en contacto con ella? —preguntó Xena.

—Sin la menor duda, ama —dijo Alaran.

Gabrielle alzó la cabeza y miró a Xena.

—¿Y?

Alaran suspiró, pero se quitó una bolsa del cinto y se la entregó.

—Ama, ya debería saber que no debo apostar contra tu parecer.

—Sí, deberías saberlo. —Xena dejó caer indolentemente la bolsa en la alfombra al lado de Gabrielle—. ¿Ya estás satisfecho?

Alaran la saludó inclinando la cabeza y luego se volvió cuando alguien lo llamó. Al borde de la plataforma había un hombre de librea que le hacía gestos con cierta insistencia.

—Disculpa, Majestad.

Xena lo despidió agitando los dedos. Esperó a que Alaran se marchara con el soldado antes de volverse y contemplar a Gabrielle.

—Gracias.

Totalmente desconcertada, Gabrielle sólo pudo quedarse mirándola.

Se oyó un rugido de la multitud. Xena se levantó y se acercó al borde delantero de la plataforma, observando el campo. Levantó una mano y soltó su propio alarido, cuando una bandera amarilla y negra se izó sobre la primera estructura de Bregos. Luego se volvió y regresó, tomó asiento y se apoyó en el brazo del trono.

Gabrielle se frotó las sienes.

—¿Todo eso era un truco? —murmuró—. ¿Sólo para ver si yo...?

—No —la interrumpió Xena—. Alaran era el que necesitaba pruebas. Yo no.

—¿De verdad le has cortado a alguien los ojos?

Xena se echó hacia atrás.

—Sí, así es —dijo—. Y le corté la mano y le saqué las tripas y lo dejé en las puertas para que muriera. —Sacó el tapón del odre y bebió un sorbo—. Y me gustó hacerlo.

Helada, Gabrielle se quedó contemplando el campo de batalla, donde ahora los hombres estaban agrupados en torno a una segunda estructura. Vio que Bregos entraba en el campo, montado a caballo. Gritó a sus hombres y cabalgó hacia la estructura sitiada. Sus tropas lo vieron y lo aclamaron y los espectadoras también soltaron sonoros gritos de apoyo.

—Ahora les dará una patada en el culo y si tiene suerte, lucharán hasta que ninguno de los dos bandos pueda seguir avanzando y entonces yo tendré que luchar con él para resolver el empate —comentó Xena—. O si no la tiene, perderá y le ofreceré luchar con él para salvar su honor —dijo—. En cualquiera de los dos casos, ya es mío.

—¿Y si ganan sus hombres?

—No ganarán —le dijo Xena—. Él tiene más hombres, pero yo me he quedado con los listos.

—¿Y si gana él si lucháis?

—No ganará —susurró Xena.

—Pero tú estás herida...

—No importa. —La reina contempló el campo de batalla—. Siento su vida en mis manos.

Poco a poco, Gabrielle se dejó caer contra el trono. Había hecho su elección y en el fondo de su corazón, esperaba que fuera la correcta, pasara lo que pasase en ese campo o... Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró a Xena. La reina la estaba mirando, bebiendo del odre.

—¿Por qué me has dado las gracias?

—Detesto perder —dijo Xena—. Hasta ahora, cada vez que he confiado en alguien, he perdido. —Su rostro esbozó una breve sonrisa—. Ha sido agradable ganar por una vez. —Se inclinó por encima del brazo del trono y cogió a Gabrielle de la barbilla, le levantó la cara y la besó suavemente en los labios—. Así que gracias.

Y en ese momento, Gabrielle encontró su corazón y perdió el alma. Ocurrió rápidamente, entre una inhalación y la siguiente, y cuando Xena se apartó de ella y se miraron a los ojos, lo único que pudo hacer fue esperar que los dioses no se estuvieran riendo demasiado de ella.

Seguro que ya lo hacían las Parcas.

PARTE 7

Volver aLa Conquistadora

Ir aNovedades


End file.
